Only You
by Dianix Li-Kuo
Summary: Bella se va a la universidad lejos de casa, va a vivir con los hijos de la mejor amiga de su madre, ¿Qué pasaría si ella se sintiera atraída por alguno de ellos? ¿Serian capaces de convivir? AU. Todos Humanos.
1. El Inicio

**Capítilo 1**

**El Inicio**

* * *

-**Cariño, si no nos apuramos vas a perder tu avión**.- Escuche la voz de mi madre que me hablaba desde donde ella se encontraba en ese momento, al lado del carro.

-**¿Eso sería muy malo mamá?**.-Le dije desde la puerta de la casa mientras la cerraba. Tengo que admitir, que la idea de no irme era muy tentadora.

-**Oh cariño, ¿otra vez con eso?, ¿Por qué te resistes?, te aceptaron en la UCLA. Eso es una oportunidad única ¿Y tú la quieres rechazar?**.-Sí, como se imaginaran, me aceptaron en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, siendo su facultad de medicina una de las más importantes y resaltantes del mismo, la Universidad de California, Los Angeles (UCLA).

-**Pues ya ves**.-Suspire de manera audible, mi madre nunca se va a cansar, no me malinterpreten, es genial que me hayan aceptado, el problema es otro.

-**Bella, por favor, al menos dales una oportunidad, Quizás te gusten**.-Y ahí vamos otra vez, creo que hemos tenido esta discusión al menos diez veces, pero es que tengo que admitir que cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza nadie me la puede sacar.

-**Eso no va a pasar mamá**.-Nuestra discusión ha sido tan repetitiva que casi puedo ver la dirección que esta va a tomar.

-**Si eso no pasa ya veremos qué hacer. Pero por lo menos dales una oportunidad**.- Otra vez con el mismo argumento, tengo que admitir que ya me está cansando.

-**Está bien**.- Cuando uno se pasa toda la noche despierta haciendo maletas, eso me pasa por dejar las cosas a última hora, realmente no le quedan ganas de discutir, por lo tanto estoy dispuesta a responderle lo que sea con tal de cortarla en este momento.

-**No, nada de esta bien, prométemelo**.- Dios, ¿Es que nunca se cansa?, en momentos como estos es que entiendo a los muchachos de la secundaria que se la pasaban criticando a sus padres, sonreí mentalmente, yo nunca me vi haciendo esto, quizás fue por el hecho de que yo siempre fui más madura que mi madre y en varias ocasiones era yo la que hacia el papel de madre.

-**Ok, lo prometo**.-Bueno, a estas alturas, cuando mi ida es inminente, lo único que quiero es que ella tenga una sonrisa en su rostro, eso me haría inmensamente feliz.

-**Genial, ahora cariño, tenemos que irnos para que no pierdas el avión**.-

-**Está bien, vámonos**.- Dicho estas palabras, ambas nos subimos al carro para ir al aeropuerto de Jacksonville, Florida, donde mi madre, Renee, su esposo, Phil y yo vivimos. Phil y mi madre se casaron hace algunos años, él es jugador de beisbol y viaja mucho, esa es una de las razones por la cual mande mi solicitud de la universidad a una de las que se encuentra del otro lado del país, cuando pude haber escogido una más cerca, no me mal interpreten, me agrada Phil, solo que cuando tenía que viajar mi madre siempre se quedaba conmigo para no dejarme sola, pero esto siempre le causaba una gran tristeza por no poder acompañarlo, así que cuando me entere que me habían aceptado me alegre mucho, a pesar de que sabía que tendría que estar separada de ellos dos gran parte del año. ¿Y mi papá?, bueno, él es el jefe de policía en Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, uno de los lugares sobre la faz de la tierra con mayor promedio de días lluviosos y nublados, cuando era pequeña iba a visitarlo durante mis vacaciones de verano pero cuando llegue a la adolescencia impuse mi voluntad y deje de ir, no es que no me guste pasar tiempo con mi padre, pero odio la humedad, y el hecho de que estuviera rodeada de ella durante dos meses completos no ayudaban a nada a mi padre. Mi padre, Charlie, es todo lo contrario a Renee, él era muy reservado, mientras que ella es sumamente extravertida, él no demuestra sus sentimientos y ella había ocasiones incluso en que los demostraba demás y… quizás lo mejor sería dejarlo hasta ahí, si sigo es muy probable que no termine sino hasta varias horas después, en fin, mi punto es que me imagino porque se separaron, ¿Y la verdad?, creo que así están mejor, ahora mi madre esta con Phil y Charlie…bueno él es Charlie, perdón pero no tengo mucho que decir en su defensa.

A todas estas, creo que no he dicho mi nombre ¿no?, pues, yo soy Isabella Swan, aunque en realidad odio mi nombre completo, es demasiado estirado, razón por la cual todos los que me conocen me llaman Bella, tengo 18 años de edad, que recién cumple el 13 de septiembre. Y, como ya les dije, voy a estudiar en la UCLA, me aceptaron en la facultad de medicina con una beca, razón por la cual la insistencia de mi madre en mi asistencia a esta. Aunque sabe claramente que mi renuencia a ir al cálido estado de California no es la universidad, sino el lugar donde voy a habitar, mi residencia.

**Flash Back**

Apenas recibí mi carta de aceptación comenzamos la búsqueda de residencia, que al final terminaría como infructuosa. Empezamos buscando en los dormitorios de la universidad, pero no pase ni diez minutos hablando por teléfono con la encargada de estos cuando descartamos la opción, había una lista de espera, una condenada lista de espera de dos semestres, y lamentándolo mucho yo no tenía tanto tiempo. Después del obvio fracaso que obtuvimos por esa parte empezamos a buscar residencias estudiantiles fuera del campus, pero si pensamos que era larga la lista de espera de dormitorios eso es porque no habíamos visto la de las residencias, habiendo descartado esa opción también, decidimos viajar. Dos días después de la graduación, mi madre y yo tomamos el primer vuelo a la ciudad de los Angeles para buscar una casa, que estuviera cerca del campus y lo más importante, que fuera económica. Este fue el mayor de nuestros fracasos, no sé si lo sabrán pero la UCLA está ubicada en Bel Air, la casa más barata de la zona no bajaba de los 700 mil dólares, aunque claro, nuestra búsqueda no quedo reducida solo a esa zona, sino que también buscamos en las zonas cercanas, se imaginaran nuestro resultado, sí, resulto en un total fracaso, la más cercana, que estaba a un precio accesible a nuestros bolsillos, estaba a 30 minutos en auto, eso sí, si no había tráfico, y para nuestra mala suerte, en esa zona siempre había tráfico.

Ya prácticamente nos habíamos rendido en nuestra búsqueda, cuando nuestra solución cayó del cielo literalmente, mientras mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos almorzando en una de las zonas que rodean el campus, entro al restaurant donde nos encontrábamos una hermosa mujer, baja, más o menos de 1 metro 60, de piel blanca, casi pálida, cabello castaño medio, que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros y que se encontraba muy bien vestida, con unos pantalones color crema, una blusa rosa pastel, una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón, abierta de tal manera que se viera la blusa, y unos lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos, mi madre, se le quedo viendo durante unos instantes pero luego volteo, en ese momento me pareció raro, pero estaba tan frustrada por nuestra búsqueda fallida que no le preste atención, baje nuevamente mi vista para fijarla en la sección de anuncios del periódico local, mientras rezaba para conseguir algo, estaba tan concentrada que no me fije cuando alguien se detuvo detrás de mí.

-**Dime que no es cierto, ¿Renee?**.-En ese momento fue cuando escuche la voz melodiosa de una mujer detrás de mí, al voltearme me encontré con la misma mujer que había entrado hace unos momentos al restaurant. Al parecer esa mujer conocía a mi madre, aunque yo en mi vida la había visto.

-**Sí, soy yo, disculpe ¿La conozco?**.-E hizo aparición la distraída de mi madre, por la cara que puso la desconocida cuando de la boca de mi madre salió la afirmación a la pregunta que ella había realizado se notaba que si se conocían.

-**Renee, ¿No te acuerdas de mí?, soy Esme**.- Dijo acercándose más a mi madre, apenas la desconocida pronuncio su nombre, en los ojos de mi madre apareció una chispa de reconocimiento.

-**Oh por Dios, Esme, cuánto tiempo sin verte, estas exactamente igual que cuando estábamos en la universidad**.- ¿Y si no ha cambiado, cómo es que no la reconoció?, bueno, por esta vez, voy a pasársela. Pues, creo que esas palabras me aclaraban la pregunta que se había formulado en mi cabeza de donde se conocían. Mi madre estudio en la universidad de Seattle, donde conoció a mi padre, aunque nunca la término, ya que se caso con mi padre cuando él se graduó, Renee en ese momento estaba a mitad de su carrera. Después del matrimonio se mudaron a Forks donde vivían los padres de Charlie, varios años después mi madre quedo embarazada y cuando yo tenía 5 años se divorciaron, y lo demás ya es historia. Aunque Renee nunca me conto nada de sus tiempos de universitaria, solo de que ahí había conocido a mi padre, y nada más, por lo tanto, sus amistades, profesores o cualquier otra cosa de esa época eran desconocidas por mí.

-**Gracias por la pequeña mentira**.- Dijo para después reírse sobre su propio comentario.- **Cuéntame, ¿Qué es de tu vida?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿Charlie?, ¿Sigue siendo tu esposo?**.-Ok, está bien, se nota que mi madre no ha hablado con esta señora desde hace tiempo ya.

-**Pues bueno, Charlie y yo nos divorciamos hace 13 años…me acabo de sentir vieja**.- Ambas se rieron del chiste de mi madre.- **Bueno, yo me volví a casar hace unos años atrás y ahora vivo en Jacksonville en Florida, y con respecto a que hago aquí, pues, estoy haciendo unas diligencias con Bella**.-

-**¿Bella?**.-No lo puedo creer, esta señora conoce a mi madre desde hace décadas ¿Y mi mamá no le dijo de mi existencia?, definitivamente se pasaba de descuidada.

-**Oh, claro, tu no la conoces, Esme, ella, es mi hija Isabella, pero le molesta que la llamen así, por eso todos le decimos Bella**.- Todo esto lo dijo mirando a la señora que respondía al nombre de Esme, ahora dirigiéndose a mí hablo.- **Bella, cariño, ella es Esme, fue mi mejor amiga durante mis últimos años en la secundaria y hasta que deje la universidad**.- Después de que hiciera las respectivas presentaciones, confirme que Renee era una completa y definitivamente despistada, ¿Cómo es posible que en mis 18 años de vida, nunca mencionara a su mejor amiga de secundaria y de la universidad?.-**Ven, Esme, siéntate con nosotras, cuéntame, ¿Qué paso después que dejamos de tener contacto?**.-Mi madre, como siempre pidiendo cosas que para las demás personas eran muy amplias, ¿Es que acaso no sabía que más de 20 años, es mucho para contar en una sola tarde?.

-**Bueno, te voy a dar un resumen, pues me case**.- Esta señora me cae bien, si sabe lo que es un resumen, si a mi madre se le pidiera lo mismo daría una respuesta de al menos 500 palabras.

-**En serio, pues felicitaciones y ¿Con quién? Y ¿Cuando?**.-

-**Pues, no sé si te acuerdas de Carlisle**.- Mi madre como única respuesta negó con la cabeza, ella siguió hablando.-**El muchacho que estudiaba medicina que estaba bien bueno, que siempre buscaba para salir con nosotras**.-Ahora mi madre parece que se acordó de él, ya que se le ilumino el rostro y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.- **Pues, con él**.-

-**No lo puedo creer, Esme, él era una de los solteros más codiciados del campus y tu pudiste ponerle el lazo, felicitaciones**.-Le dijo mi madre con un exceso de entusiasmo.- **¿Tienen hijos?, ¿Cuándo se casaron?, ¿Viven en Seattle o aquí?**.-Se nota que mi madre no puede ocultar su emoción.

-**Pues, respondiendo a tus preguntas en orden, sí, tenemos hijos, específicamente 3, dos varones y una hembra, nos casamos apenas yo termine la carrera y vivimos en Seattle**.- Respondió a todas sus preguntas calmadamente.

-**OH, wow, eso es fantástico, pero y si viven allá, ¿Qué haces aquí?**.-

-**Lo que pasa es que mi hijo mayor estudia aquí y por eso siempre vengo a visitarlo, pero como ahora sus dos hermanos también van a estudiar en la misma universidad tuve que empezar a moverme para conseguirles una casa, Emmet, mi hijo mayor, vivía en los dormitorios del campus, y bueno ahora que conseguí la casa, me estoy dedicando a decorarla para que cuando empiece el semestre ya todo esté listo para que ellos puedan venir a instalarse sin ningún problema**.-

-**No lo puedo creer, que coincidencia, nosotras dos estamos en la ciudad para buscarle a Bella un lugar para vivir mientras ella estudia, ¿En qué universidad van a estudiar tus hijos?**.-

-**En la UCLA, Emmet va a comenzar el segundo semestre de de Leyes, y Alice y Edward van a estudiar artes y Medicina respectivamente**.-

-**No te creo, Bella también va a empezar a estudiar medicina**.-Ok, está bien, desde hace rato que siento que me sacaron de la conversación y que no tienen intenciones de meterme otra vez, pero bueno, voy a dejar que ellas sigan, con tal, tienen que ponerse al día.

-**¿En serio?**.-Mi madre asintió.-**Que fabuloso, un momento, ¿Me dijiste que le estaban buscando un lugar para vivir?**.-Mi madre volvió a asentir.-**¿Y ya lo consiguieron?**.-Esta vez tuvo que negar.

-**¿Y por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio, la casa de los muchachos tiene tres habitaciones de más, puedes ir a vivir con ellos sin ningún problema**.-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso escuche bien?, ¿Esta señora me está ofreciendo una residencia así como así?.

-**¿De verdad?, ¿Nos estas ofreciendo lo que creo que nos estas ofreciendo?**.-Si yo estaba anonadada eso no era nada comparado con cómo se encontraba mi madre.

-**Claro que se los estoy ofreciendo, en primer lugar, ustedes necesitan ayuda y yo se las puedo dar, en segundo lugar, tú y yo somos amigas desde hace muchos años, y en tercer lugar, estoy segura que tu hija se llevaría de maravilla con los míos**.-¿Es que acaso esta señora no sabe que yo soy la copia de Charlie?, yo en realidad dificulto que lo que ella está diciendo sea posible, y eso es lo que causo que en mi interior se empezara a crear cierto temor, cosa, que con el tiempo fue creciendo y creciendo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y así es como termine montada en un avión rumbo a Los Angeles para ir a vivir en una casa llena de desconocidos durante todo lo que duren mis estudios, a pesar de que una pequeña parte de mi quiere ir, por el hecho de que no voy a tener que retrasar mis estudios, una parte más grande no quiere ir, por miedo a lo que me puedo encontrar ahí, se que lo más probable es que me pase igual que en la secundaria, que no les caiga bien y termine rondando solitariamente por las calles de la ciudad, esa es la razón de mi resistencia a vivir allí, y eso, es algo que mi madre sabe, y que durante todo el verano a intentando cambiar, lamentablemente para ella, soy una cabeza dura.

El vuelo a California se me hizo eterno, y cuando finalmente el avión comenzó a descender en el aeropuerto sentí un gran alivio, en algunas ocasiones llegue a pensar que el piloto iba más lento de lo normal puro para fastidiarme, bueno, dejando atrás el tema del vuelo, tengo que volver al tema que ha estado ocupando todos mis pensamientos durante las últimas semanas, mi estadía en una casa llena de desconocidos, en una casa donde habitaban los hijos del matrimonio Cullen, está bien, tengo que admitir que Esme, como insistió que la llamara, es una persona muy agradable, y según me conto mi madre, su esposo Carlisle también lo es. Pero eso no hace que piense que estaría mejor si me fuera a otra parte, definitivamente, soy una cobarde.

Todos los pasajeros descendimos del avión, apenas cruce las puertas e ingrese a la sala de desembarque empecé a buscar con la mirada a Esme que le prometió a Renee que iría a recogerme. No paso mucho antes de que la viera, estaba al lado de una muchacha que le calculaba más o menos mi misma edad, que supuse debía ser su hija, al ellas visualizarme comenzaron a llamarme sobre la multitud de gente que se encontraba a nuestros alrededores, esquivando a varias personas pude al final llegar hasta donde ambas s encontraban. Esme que estaba visiblemente emocionada no espero mucho tiempo para ir y abrazarme, yo le respondí el saludo tímidamente.

-**Bella, ella es mi hija Alice**.-Sí, no me equivoque cuando pensé que era ella, tiene cierto parecido con ella, pero quizás se parezca más a su padre.

-**Mucho gusto**.- Su voz tenía cierto timbre agudo, pero no por esa razón dejaba de ser una voz melodiosa, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, tenía el cabello castaños corto, con las puntas peinadas hacia arriba, no sé porque razón, pero ella se me parecía a un duendecillo, pero esperen, aclaro, eso no la hace fea.

-**No, el gusto es mío**.-Le respondí amablemente, quizás todo esto no sea tan malo.

-**Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas**.-Su afirmación estaba tan cargada de seguridad que por un escaso segundo por mi mente paso la ridícula posibilidad de que ella pudiera ver el futuro, y digo esto, porque a pesar de que al estar al lado de ella me sentía algo fuera de lugar debido a su forma de vestir, tan a la moda, tan bien vestida, sentía que podíamos llegar a ser no solo amigas, que ya de por sí sería algo muy distinto para mí, sino que seriamos buenas amigas, cosa que me alegraba y me hacía que esperara ansiosamente a que pasara el tiempo para ver como resultaba todo entre nosotras.

-**Ven, Bella, vamos para que conozcas la casa, estoy segura que te va a gustar**.- Me dijo Alice mientras me jalaba hacia el área de reclamo de equipaje, cuando mis maletas pasaron frente a nosotras por la cinta transportadora las recogimos y comenzamos a caminar fuera del aeropuerto, en dirección al estacionamiento, al llegar a este nos detuvimos en frente a un carro, que por lo poco que sabía de carros supe que era un Mercedes, de color negro y vidrios ahumados, nos montamos, Esme en el asiento del conductor, Alice, en el asiento de al lado y yo en la parte de atrás, durante todo el recorrido hasta la casa donde vivían Alice y sus dos hermanos en California estuvimos hablando sobre distintas cosas, como por ejemplo el porqué de nuestras decisiones para escoger nuestras carreras, nuestros amigos, cosa que en mi caso eran pocos, y cosas por el estilo, Esme participo en la conversación lo menos posible ya que según supuse quería que Alice y yo nos conociéramos para afirmar nuestra amistad más rápidamente.

Estaba tan entretenida en mis pensamientos y en la conversación que sostenía con Alice que no me di cuenta cuando el auto se detuvo, hasta que Esme apago el motor sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos, aunque luego me di cuenta que Alice, al igual que yo se sorprendió por el rápido viaje. Cuando me baje del carro decir que me quede con la boca abierta por la sorpresa es decir poco, la _"casa"_ como humildemente la llamaban Esme y Alice, lo menos que parecía era eso, en mi opinión sincera más bien parecía un palacio. En ese momento inevitablemente recordé las palabras de mi madre "Esme viene de una familia adinerada y Carlisle no se le quedaba atrás, en la universidad los llamaban la pareja de oro, no solo porque eran perfectos juntos, sino también porque para nadie era un secreto la cantidad de dinero descomunal que ambos valían", esas fueron sus palabras textuales, aunque yo tuve mis dudas cuando las escuche, no sé si se los conté antes pero mi madre tiene cierto complejo a exagerar un poco los hechos, aunque creo que a veces se me pega lo despistado de ella, era obvio que la casa iba a ser algo así si tomamos en cuenta que está ubicada en una de las zonas más caras de Los Angeles, a solo unas cuadras de la universidad.

Volviendo al presente, el inmueble que se alzaba imponente frente a mis ojos fue construido con un estilo español dominante en la casa, dándole un aspecto de villa, por lo que se veía desde fuera tenía dos pisos, poseía un garaje con capacidad para 3 autos, el hermoso jardín lleno de altos arbustos dejaba poco más del primer piso de la casa a la vista, aunque pude notar que había un gran arco de piso y medio de altura que hacia resaltar la puerta principal de la casa. De la parte superior destacaban dos pasillos, uno en cada lado de la casa, donde había 3 arcos de un lado y 4 del otro, entre arco y arco había un barandal con una jardinera en la parte baja de cada uno, concordando con los arcos y los barandales había una puerta de cristal que daba al interior de la casa, todos los elementos mencionados al unirse daban la apariencia de diferentes balcones, todos, unidos completamente. La casa estaba pintada de un color difícil de definir, pero yo supuse que era una mezcla de blanco con color crema, el toque final de la casa era el techo color anaranjado.

-**¿Qué te parece Bella?**.-Alice me pregunto con cierto tono de expectación en la voz, yo le respondí con exclusivamente la verdad.

-**Es bellísima**.- Fueron las únicas palabras que pude formular, y en ese momento me sentí una tonta al ponerme de tal manera por una casa.

Ambas mujeres Cullen comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando salí de mi ensoñación las seguí ya que no quería quedarme sola. Al entrar en la casa, me asombre más de lo que ya estaba, al ser la casa de un grupo de universitarios me imagine el piso lleno de basura como si se acabara de realizar una fiesta, muebles cómodos alrededor de un enorme televisor de plasma donde se podría encontrar cerca de este video juegos y muchos DVDS, definitivamente había visto muchos programas de fraternidades, eso, o había entrado en una dimensión paralela.

Al entrar me encontré con una habitación amplia donde había tres arcos como los que se encontraban en la parte de afuera de la casa, dos de ellos estaban a mi lado izquierdo y el otro estaba justo en frente de la puerta principal dejándome ver claramente la habitación que había detrás de este. A mi lado derecho había unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, estas no eran rectas como en muchas casas sino más bien eran un poco curvas, desde donde yo me encontraba, se veía claramente parte del piso superior, que al igual que la fachada de la casa tenía un parecido a una villa española, había un pequeño balcón enfrente de donde yo me encontraba, y al lado derecho de las escaleras, en la parte superior se utilizo el mismo efecto que en la parte de afuera con los balcones. La habitación donde nos encontrábamos, que supuse era el recibidor, tenía una decoración sencilla pero muy acorde con el diseño de la casa, en las paredes habían varios cuadros que iban desde paisajes hasta retratos de distintos artistas.

-**¿Edward?, ¿Emmet?**.- Pregunto Esme en voz alta llamando a sus hijos, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-**Mamá, creo que en la tarde oí a Emmet diciéndole a Ed, que lo acompañara a comprarle un regalo a la chica que le gusta**.-

-**Estos niños, les dije claramente que estuvieran aquí para que conocieran a Bella**.- Dijo hablando más para ella misma que para nosotras, luego dirigiéndose a mí.- **Perdón Bella, yo quería que los conocieras temprano, cuando yo estuviera**.-

-**¿Por qué dices eso Esme?**.-Decir esa frase de esa manera me costó como no tienen idea, toda mi vida acostumbre a llamar a las personas mayores y a los desconocidos por _"usted"_ y de repente ella me pide que le hable de _"tú"_.

-**Porque yo tengo que agarrar un avión a Seattle a las 6, lo siento cariño pero no hay más vuelos para esa zona sino hasta dentro de dos semanas y como tengo un trabajo tengo que irme, no te importa ¿Verdad?**.-

-**No, para nada, se que lo tiene que hacer, no se preocupe**.-

-**Gracias, cariño**.-

-**Bella vamos para que veas tu habitación**.-

-**Ok**.-Les dije y las tres llevábamos mi equipaje al segundo piso.

Seguí a las mujeres que iban delante de mí al piso superior mientras me iban explicando algunas cosas de la casa. Apenas subimos nos encontramos con lo que parecía una biblioteca abierta, de un lado tenia los "balcones" que se veían en el recibidor, pegado a esta pared estaba un escritorio con únicamente una lámpara sobre este, las otras dos paredes del lugar, estaban cubiertas desde el piso hasta el techo por unos estantes llenos casi en su totalidad por libros de distintos índoles, en medio de la sala había dos sofás grandes y una mesa pequeña. En la pared que estaba en frente a las escaleras había una puerta, que según me explico Alice, era un baño. De cada lado se extendía un pasillo distinto, en cada uno había 4 puertas dos de cada lado. Para dar luminosidad a estos pasillos había en cada uno un gran ventanal de cristal que ocupaba la extensión completa del pasillo. Esme me explico mientras íbamos caminando por el pasillo del lado izquierdo que en el otro pasillo, estaban las dos habitaciones que pertenecían a sus hijos, más un cuarto de huéspedes y un pequeño gimnasio. También me explico que en el pasillo de la izquierda, estaban los cuartos de Alice, el que a partir de ahora iba a ser mío, otro cuarto de huéspedes y una habitación donde había televisión, juegos, películas, en pocas palabras, un cuarto de juegos. Nos detuvimos en la primera puerta del lado derecho del pasillo y Esme la abrió diciéndome que esa, sería mi habitación.

-**Espero que sea de tu agrado**.-Me dijo Alice antes de que yo entrara y pudiera observarla.

Lo primero que note al entrar en ella, fue la pared del fondo donde gran parte de la pared estaba cubierta por ventanas y en medio de ella unas puertas dobles de cristal, que daban a un balcón, con vista al jardín de atrás. Había una pared al lado derecho donde estaba la cama, que dividía la habitación, gran parte esta, la que no estaba detrás de la cama era de cristal y poseía una puerta del mismo material. El piso de la habitación estaba cubierto con una alfombra de color blanco, la cama era baja, y hecha en madera pintada de negro, la cabecera era más ancha de lo normal lo que permitía que se uniera a las mesitas de noche que estaban realizadas con el mismo material de la cama. En medio de la habitación había un juego de muebles que a simple vista se notaba que eran cómodos, en frente de estos había un televisor pantalla plana. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas finas cortinas que al igual las sabanas de la cama y la alfombra eran de color blanco. La puerta de la habitación estaba rodeada por unas estanterías de color negro, en donde había algunos libros, en uno de los estantes había un reproductor de CD. A través de la pared de cristal se podía ver un closet y una peinadora del mismo color que la cama, y enfrente del closet, había una puerta que daba al baño.

-**¿Te gusta?**.-Me pregunto Esme toda emocionada.

-**Me encanta, es fabulosa…es…perfecta**.- Se me hacía muy difícil encontrar las palabras perfectas para describir la habitación, pero al final quede contenta con las que utilice.

-**Me alegro que te guste Bella, ¿Sabes?, mi mamá le puso especial empeño en decorar esta habitación**.- Las palabras de Alice me sorprendieron, se me había olvidado por completo que Esme era diseñadora de interiores, me imagino que no solo decoro mi habitación, también debió hacerlo con el resto de la casa.

-**¿Enserio?, pues entonces muchas gracias Esme**.-

-**Por nada cariño**.-

-**¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo Bella?**.-

-**No, no lo sé Alice**.-

-**Lo mejor es que mi habitación es la de enfrente, ¿No es genial?**.- Iba a responderle pero no me dio oportunidad de eso ya que de repente escuchamos la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose y luego de esto se escucho una voz masculina resonar por toda la casa.

-**¿Mamá?, ¿Alice?, ¿Dónde están?**.-

-**Por Dios, Emmet si es escandaloso, bueno por lo menos llegaron, ven, Bella, vamos para que conozcas a mis hermanos**.-Es cierto lo que dicen que uno no debe dejarse engañar por las apariencias, ya que estas engañan, ¿Quien se podría imaginar que alguien tan pequeña como Alice tendría tanta fuerza?, bueno, como me di cuenta que resistirme era inútil deje que me llevara a través del pasillo y por las escaleras hasta la parte de abajo donde había dos hombres hablando.

-**Hermanos, por fin llegan, quiero presentarles a Bella Swan**.- Las palabras de Alice hicieron que ambos hombres se voltearan a verme y ahí fue cuando lo vi.

_

* * *

_

N/A: Hola!!!!!

_Aquí les traigo otro fic, que espero les guste._

_Este fic va a ser en su mayoría desde el punto de vista de Bella, igual que como pasaba en el libro, aunque también va a haber puntos de vistas de otras personas._

_Wow, tengo que admitir que me canse realizando este capítulo pero cuando lo termine me dije a mi misma que valió la pena, me encanta tal cual como esta._

_¿A quién que habrá visto?, creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta todo el mundo lo sabe pero bueno.._

_POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!, díganme sus opiniones, puntos de vistas, observaciones, cosas que quieran que agregue etc. Pero please díganme algo!!!_


	2. Primera Vez

**Capítulo 2**

**Primera Vez**

* * *

Descendí las escaleras siendo arrastrada, literalmente por Alice, cuando llegamos a la parte inferior de la casa, la pequeña duende que estaba a mi lado hablo.

- **Hermanos, por fin llegan, quiero presentarles a Bella Swan**.- Las palabras de Alice hicieron que ambos hombres que se encontraban frente a las escaleras se voltearan a ver hacia nuestra dirección y ahí fue que lo vi.

-**Mucho gusto**.- Me dijo el que estaba a la derecha, era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Le dedique una tímida sonrisa como para darle a entender que yo le correspondía el saludo, pero por más que intente mantener mi vista fija en él, mi cuerpo tenia vida propia y mis ojos se dirigieron a su hermano.

Cuando mis ojos coincidieron con los de él me regalo una pequeña sonrisa mientras me extendía su mano. Yo más que por costumbre que porque en ese momento fuera un ser pensante, se la estreche. Él, a diferencia de su hermano era desgarbado, menos corpulento y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado, en mi opinión no tenía mucho parecido con sus dos hermanos, es más, si no fuera porque los tres tenían los ojos dorados más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, podría jurar que no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, no me importo que una persona se enterara que era objeto de mi observación, por primera vez en mi vida, quería que alguien, o mejor dicho, ÉL, me mirara de manera intensa, por primera vez en mi vida no me importo que él se me quedara mirando a los ojos y bueno, ese momento fue en muchos casos, el primero de mi vida.

Durante lo que fueron ¿Qué?, ¿5 segundos?, nadie hablo, ni dijo nada, nadie se movió, nada de nada, hasta que repentinamente la voz de Esme que bajaba lentamente las escaleras rompió el hechizo.

-**¿Emmet?, ¿Conseguiste algo para esa chica que te gusta?**.-La pregunta la realizo mientras miraba al muchacho alto, por lo que supuse que él, era Emmet, entonces la persona que me había _"hechizado"_ debía de ser Edward. Inmediatamente baje mi mirada, mi cara estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante.

-**No, no conseguimos nada, si no te hubieras llevado a Alice contigo te aseguro que en este momento te estaría contando una historia distinta.**-

-**Oh, querido, perdóname pero tu hermana quería conocer a Bella**.-

-**Mamá, te apuesto lo que sea a que en estos momentos alguien la hubiera sobornado para que cambiaran de lugar**.- Él se rio por lo que acababa de decir, pero para mí sus palabras no tenían un significado concreto para mí, aunque sinceramente no estaba muy concentrada tratando de entender la conversación que madre e hijo mantenían.

Decidí levantar mi mirada para ver si los demás, al igual que yo, no entendían lo que quiso decir Emmet, pero si antes no entendía, ahora menos. Esme tenía una cara de confusión que debía de ser exactamente igual a la que yo tenía, Alice y Emmet tenían una sonrisa en la cara y Edward miraba a otro lado ¿Avergonzado?. En ese momento pensé que lo despistado si se podía pegar, porque yo podría ser patosa, tímida, nada bonita y todo lo que quieran, pero definitivamente no era distraída, estaba a punto de preguntar que es a lo que se estaba refiriendo con esas palabras pero alguien interrumpió el silenció antes que yo.

-**¿Trajeron comida?**.- Esa fue la voz de Alice, yo la mire y note que miraba una bolsa que cargaba Edward en la mano, tenía el logotipo de algún tipo de restaurant chino, su hermano menor solo asintió a la pregunta que ella había realizado.-**Genial, ya tenía hambre, ¿Qué tienen ahí?**.-

Emmet hablo, adelantándose al muchacho de cabellos castaños.-**Lo de siempre, arroz, pollo, costillas, pan y un montón de cosas más que no sé ni pronunciar**.-Ese comentario me causo gracia, como todos ellos comenzaron a reír no pude soportar más y me uní a ellos.

-**Bueno, ya que dijiste tu dosis diaria de idiotez ¿Podemos ir a comer?**.-Alice a pesar de que prácticamente había insultado a su hermano, sus palabras fueron dichas con tanta gracia que lo que menos parecía era precisamente eso, un insulto. En ese momento me di cuenta que mi resistencia a venir a este lugar era una completa tontería, todos eran agradables o por lo menos casi todos, ya que todavía no había oido a Edward hablar como para poder decir si es o no es agradable. Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a lo que supuse seria la cocina, ya que del interior de la casa solo conocía el piso superior no sabía con exactitud hacía que habitación se dirigían. Haciéndole caso a mi instinto los seguí para no arriesgarme a perderme y luego pasar una pena.

Cuando supuse que se dirigían a la cocina no pude estar más que en lo correcto, pasamos de largo el primer arco que había en la habitación y al mirar dentro de este me di cuenta que esa era la sala, entramos en el segundo arco y por segunda vez en el día me sentí como una tonta por dejarme deslumbrar por una _"casa"_.

La cocina era simplemente hermosa, el piso era de madera oscura, en el medio de la habitación había una isla donde el tope era de mármol claro, habían cuatro bancos que tenían la altura necesaria para poder usar la isla como mesa, en medio de un arco que resaltaba en la pared izquierda se encontraba el horno, a un lado de este arco había una puerta que estaba medio abierta y mostraba que atrás de las puertas se encontraba una alacena, y del otro lado se encontraba una nevera en donde cabía fácilmente comida para 20 personas, en el resto de las paredes habían distintos estantes, para guardar las herramientas de cocina. En la pared que estaba a nuestro lado izquierdo había un arco que unía la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos con la sala y en la misma pared donde estaba el arco por el cual acabábamos de ingresar a la cocina, había otro arco que te permitía pasar al comedor.

-**Mamá creo que deberíamos comer en el comedor, no hay suficientes puesto para que todos comamos aquí**.-Alice fue la que hablo, y mire la isla, conté los bancos, y sí, efectivamente tenía razón, solo había cuatro bancos y nosotros éramos cinco.

-**Alice, no te preocupes, yo voy a comer en el aeropuerto, me tengo que ir si no quiero que me agarre mucho tráfico**.- Sus palabras me recordaron que al ser los Angeles una ciudad tan grande, a la hora que normalmente la gente sale del trabajo se generan muchas colas.

-**Mamá ¿Te vas tan pronto?, pensé que el trabajo que tenías era para la próxima semana**.-Y ahí estaba, esa fue la primera vez que oí la voz aterciopelada del hijo menor del matrimonio Cullen. Esto es increíble, a medida que pasa el tiempo no le encontraba defectos, es más, me ocurría exactamente todo lo contrario, y eso me estaba desesperando. ¿Puede ser alguien perfecto?, no, eso es imposible, tiene que tener algo mal, aunque sea mínimo.

-**Edward cariño, lo siento, de verdad me quería quedar más tiempo, pero si no voy en el vuelo de la 6 voy a tener que esperar dos semanas completas para el próximo vuelo que no esté lleno, eso o hago el viaje hasta Seattle por carretera, y tu sabes cómo detesto manejar largas distancias**.-Esme sin quererlo me saco una sonrisa interna, de manera inconsciente era muy parecida a Renee, ya empezaba a entender como habían terminado siendo las mejores amigas.

-**Oh**.-¿Sería así de callado todo el tiempo o solo era así porque no estaba solo con su familia?. Para responder a las preguntas que repentinamente se habían filtrado en mi cabeza tuve que recurrir a los recuerdos de mi primer y único encuentro con Esme, si no tenemos en cuenta este día, claro. Ella me había dicho que Edward era muy reservado, que eran pocas las personas que sabían cómo era él en realidad. Sin darme cuenta me encontré deseando fervientemente ser una más de esas personas.

-**Hermanito no hables tanto que aturdes**.-

-**Prefiero ser callado a ser un duende fastidioso**.-Edward respondió al comentario de Alice en forma de broma, todos nos comenzamos a reír no solo por las palabras de él, sino también por el puchero exagerado que estaba haciendo su hermana, era muy divertido estar con ellos.

-**Bueno, mis niños los dejos para que coman y descansen, me voy**.-Esme comenzó a despedirse mientras pronunciaba lo anterior, primero abrazo a Alice y le susurro algo al oído, a lo que esta se empezó a reír mientras asentía, luego fue el turno de Emmet, repitió el mismo proceso pero en lugar de reír como lo hizo su hermana él se sonrojo, solo un poco, y desvió la mirada para que su mamá no lo viera, lamentablemente para él fue muy tarde, prosiguiendo con las despedidas se acerco a Edward, repitió el proceso.

-**¿ESTÁS LOCA?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo voy a hacer eso?**.-Edward se sobresalto y su mamá solo se rió suavemente, él bajo la mirada debido a la vergüenza que le causo lo que sea que le haya dicho, la escena me pareció muy cómica, estaba aguantando mis ganas de reír de manera estoica. Pero estas se esfumaron cuando fui envuelta en un abrazo, eso definitivamente me tomo desprevenida.

-**Bella, Cariño, por favor tenle un poco de paciencia**.- Me susurro al igual que los demás pero, ¿A qué se refería?, o mejor dicho ¿A quién?, esto no lo entendí pero ni un poquito. Creo que mi cara demostraba claramente lo que estaba pensando así que agrego más**.-Cuando llegue el momento sabrás a lo que me refiero**.-Y eso me dejo en las mismas, ¿Quién la entiende?, en un momento es idéntica a Renee y en otro es todo lo contrarió, mi madre no dice nunca indirectas, desearía que cambiara de lugar con Esme solo unos segundos para que me aclarara lo que quería decir.

-**Mamá, ¿Quieres que te lleve?**.-

-**Gracias Edward pero voy a tomar un taxi, no quiero que te agarre el tráfico de la hora pico**.-¿Así es una relación entre _"madre e hijo"_ normal?, me era difícil creerlo, no, eso no puede ser así en todas las familias, ellos deben ser una especie de familia perfecta, sí, eso debe ser.

-**Pero para mí no es ningún problema**.-¿Qué le pasa?, por el tono un poco desesperado podría jurar que estaba esperando que su madre le ofreciera la escusa perfecta para salir huyendo de algo que claramente yo desconocía.

-**¿Qué pasa Ed?, ¿De qué tienes miedo?**.-Genial, al menos no soy la única que piensa eso, es decir, que no estoy alucinando.

-**Nada Emmet, y si fuera tú me callaría si no quieres que diga que a…**-

-**Cállate, lo prometiste, no puedes decir nada**.-¿Qué fue eso?, otra vez la sensación de que me están dejando fuera de la conversación, odio sentirme de esta manera.

-**¿Edward?, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?**.-Me empecé a reír en mi cabeza, al parecer a Alice tampoco le gusta sentirse fuera de la conversación.

-**¡De nada enana!**.-Le dijo Emmet antes de que Edward le diera tiempo de responder.

-**No seas malo, ¡quiero saber a qué se refieren!**.-

-**Ya te dije, no se trata de nada**.-

-**Oh, Em, no…**-

-**Niños mi taxi ya está esperando afuera, me tengo que ir, pórtense bien, yo les voy a llamar cuando aterrice en Seattle, y hablando de llamar a casa, Bella cariño, deberías llamar a tu madre para avisarle que ya estás en la casa**.-Esme me saco de mis pensamientos que en contra de mi voluntad me estaban llevando al menor de sus hijos otra vez. Me sentí como si hubiera entrado en un universo paralelo, se me había olvidado algo de tanta importancia como llamar a mi madre y decirle que todo estaba bien, conociéndola ya debería estar a punto de llamar a la Guardia Nacional. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, no es que yo fuera perfecta ni mucho menos, pero nunca olvidaba cosas importantes como esas. Ya sé, esto debe ser a causa del cansancio, sí, eso debe ser, anoche prácticamente no dormí y si a eso le sumamos el viaje en avión y todo lo demás, en teoría no debería ni poder tener los ojos abiertos. Todas estas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en menos de un segundo por lo que no le dio tiempo a nadie para que se notaran mi despiste. Coloque mi cara más tranquila que tenía para no dejarme al descubierto.

-**Sí, estaba a punto de hacer eso. Voy a llamar desde mi cuarto**.-Pensé la razón por la que no me habían llamado ya a mi celular, oh, claro, lo apague cuando me monte en el avión y no lo había vuelto a prender, maldita regla de apagar los teléfonos.

-**Ok, cariño, mándale saludos a tu madre de mi parte y dile que espero que pueda ir a visitarnos alguna vez, bueno les prometo que apenas tenga tiempo me vengo a visitarlos, los quiero**.-Dijo antes de salir de la casa, luego de que se escuchara la puerta principal cerrarse yo también salí de la habitación y me dirigí a mi habitación. Al entrar ahí busque mi bolso que estaba sobre la cama y procedí a sacar mi celular de él.

Tarde un poco más de un minuto mientras se prendía y yo marcaba su número cuando me contesto se noto que estaba esperando mi llamada.

-**¿Bella?, ¿Cariño?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué llamas?**.- En ese momento jure que si mi mandíbula no estuviera pegada al resto de mi cara, esta hubiera caído hasta el piso, como pasaba en las caricaturas, ¿Cómo podía ser mi madre tan distraída?, si soy ilusa, y yo pensando que estaría loca de desesperación, creo que no tome el factor de distracción en el momento que pensé tal cosa, de seguro que ni había visto en el aeropuerto la hora en la que debía de aterrizar el avión ni se había puesto a calcular las horas desde Jacksonville hasta L.A. después de haberme dado cuenta de esto no pude retener la risa que quería salir de mi boca, tengo que decir que a Renee no le causo mucha gracia que me riera de un chiste privado.-**¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?**.-

-**Renee, si fueras más despistada te apuesto que perderías tu cabeza sin importar que esta estuviera pegada a tu cuello, mamá mi vuelo aterrizo hace más de una hora**.- Le dije apenas aguantando la risa, ante mis palabras ella también se rió.

-**Cariño, por favor perdóname, se me había olvidado por completo, pensé que ibas a estar unas horas más montadas en el avión**.-

-**Mamá me fui a L.A, no a Asia, ¿Cuántas horas crees que hay desde la costa este a la costa oeste del país mamá?**.- Mi pregunta la realice de forma burlona, como ella y yo siempre jugábamos, por lo que sabía que no se enfadaría conmigo.

-**Que se yo, tu eres la genio de la familia, ¿Lo recuerdas?**.-Y ahí estaba otra vez exagerando, no se imaginan lo difícil que es vivir con una madre que es de esa manera. Como no tenía ganas de hablar, corte las cosas antes de que se animara a hablar hasta por los codos.

-**Mamá, sabes que me encantaría enfrascarme en una discusión contigo sobre que tan alto es mi IQ pero hasta las personas con el coeficiente intelectual superior a 200 necesitan descansar y yo no he hecho esto en bastante rato**.- Mi madre se rió sonoramente por mi broma, yo que la conocía lo suficiente sabía que eso fue más que suficiente para que todas las protestas, que pensaba sacar a flote en cualquier momento, desaparecieran como por arte de magia.

-**Oh, bueno Bella, me imagino que debes de estar súper agotada**.-No te imaginas cuanto.-**Así que te dejo para que descanses, pero**.-¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber alguno?.-**Mañana en cuanto te levantes**.-Les apuesto lo que sea a que me pide que le cuente todo lo que me paso en el día.-**Quiero que me llames, quiero saber todos los detalles**.-¿Ven?, me pregunto si no podría ser un poco más creativa y sorprenderme alguna vez.

**-Si mamá, ah, por cierto Esme te manda saludos y me dijo que te dijera que ella espera que la vayas a visitar a Seattle**.-

-**Bueno, creo que la llamare después, crees que me podrías conseguir el numero de su casa en Seattle**.-

-**Claro mamá, hablamos mañana**.- Colgué la llamada, estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para dormirme parada y creo que eso no sería muy bueno. Utilizando las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban busque en mi maleta algo de ropa para cambiarme y así me tire en la cama para quedar completamente rendida.

-**¡QUÉ LINDO!**.-Fui despertada por un grito que provenía desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación, extrañada me levante de la cama y abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Emmet persiguiendo a Alice por toda la segunda planta de la casa y a Edward carcajeándose de la escena desde la puerta de la que supuse seria su habitación.

-**¡ENANA SI VALORAS TU VIDA SERA MEJOR QUE ME LO DES!**.- ¿Qué se lo de? No entendía a que se refería hasta que me fije en Alice, ella tenía una libreta en las manos que era lo que su hermano quería obtener.

-**Ni loca, esto vale una fortuna, ¿Quién diría que el gigantesco y temible Emmet Cullen escribe poesía?**.-Oh, con que de esto se reía Edward, pues en ese caso estoy completamente de acuerdo con su reacción, por más que lo intentaba no podía imaginarme a ese grandulón, que parecía levantador de pesas escribiendo poemas, intente aguantar la risa que luchaba por salir sonoramente de mi boca, pero lo conseguí con éxito, o por lo menos hasta que Alice hablo.

-**"Ahora, los días son más claros y tiernos"**.-Comenzó a leer algunas líneas del cuaderno que llevaba en sus manos.-**"absoluta es la devoción en cada llamado"**.-Quiero aclarar algo, de verdad que lo intente, pero fue más fuerte que yo, no pude más y me comencé a reír, aunque me alegra saber que no era la única que no podía contenerse, Edward comenzó a reírse con más fuerza y ganas de lo que lo había hecho antes.-**"la vida, un arco iris de matices perfectos"**.-Continuo Alice, Emmet seguía corriendo detrás de ella, pero definitivamente la estatura de su hermana jugaba a favor de ella, por lo cual Emmet, seguía sin poder atraparla.-**"¡Enamorados, profundamente enamorados!"**.-Alice termino de leer el poema y se comenzó a reír, Emmet, que ya estaba muy cerca de ella, aprovecho y le quito, o mejor dicho le arranco el cuaderno de las manos, Edward, Alice y yo no podíamos parar de reír, cosa que enfureció a Emmet.

-**¡Enana, te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mis cosas!**.-

-**¡Oh, por Dios! Emmet, déjala, además fue muy gracioso**.-Que lindo es cuando se ríe, se le hacen unos hoyuelos que…esperen, ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en los hoyuelos que se le forman cuando se ríe?, Dios, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, eso o…no, eso es imposible...o quizás, No, no, no y no, Isabella Swan sácate la estúpida idea de la cabeza, a ti no te puede gustar Edward Cullen, no te puede y no te debería de gustar. _**"¿Por qué?"**_. Esa pregunta me tomo fuera de base, no sabía cómo responder a esa incógnita, quizás lo mejor sería evadir esa pregunta, ya que la respuesta que me había formado no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para yo misma me sintiera complacida y convencida de que era razón suficiente.

Debí de estar mucho tiempo sumergida en mis pensamientos, porque cuando Alice me bajo nuevamente a la tierra, los tres hermanos me miraban preocupados.

-**Bella ¿Estás bien?**.-Y ahí iba la pregunta, les conteste con una media verdad.

-**Sí, no se preocupen, solo me quede pensando en algo**.-Genial, de seguro estarán pensando que soy rara.

-**Bella, ¿Escuchaste el poema que escribió Em?**.-Algo en mi expresión debió de convencerla de que me encontraba bien ya que comenzó a hablar.

-**Enana**.-Ella lo miro y yo hice lo mismo, solo por curiosidad, él se acerco a su oído como si fuera a susurrarle algo cuando.-**¡CÁLLATE!**.-El grito fue tan potente que seguro lo escucharían sus padres hasta Seattle, Alice se asusto, y ¿Quién no lo haría?, y se calló, me quise reír pero considere que eso haría que me ganara un grito de Emmet, y como quería conservar mis tímpanos intactos decidí contenerme. Alice se volteo hacia donde yo estaba para hablar.

-**Bella, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Puedo pasar?**.-Dijo señalando hacia el interior de mi habitación yo solo respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza, digo, no es que lo necesitara porque cuando lo hice ya ella había ingresado al cuarto, me despedí rápidamente de sus hermanos que nos miraban con obvia interrogación es sus caras y entre a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-**Alice ¿Qué…**-

-**¿Te gusta Edward?**.-Oh, creo que me acabo de enterar de que esa pequeña mujer iba directo al grano, lo que no entendía era porque hacia esa pregunta, pero decidí pensar sobre la respuesta que iba a darle. ¿Me gustaba Edward Cullen?, bueno, tengo que admitir que está muy bien, ósea, tiene buen cuerpo, una cara perfecta, era inteligente, porque vamos a estar claros, no todas las personas tienen el suficiente promedio como para estudiar medicina, tenía esa hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos dorados y esos labios…¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó?, ¿Pensé en los labios de Edward Cullen?, sí, eso hice, pero ahora que pongo atención, no es lo único que me evidenciaría, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando comencé a pensar en él y un sonrojo surco mis mejillas al imaginármelo tan cerca como para poder tocarlo. Creo que eso responde la pregunta de Alice, sí, me gusta Edward Cullen.

-**Sí**.- Le respondí sinceramente, su rostro fue iluminado por su gran sonrisa.

-**Oh, no lo puedo creer, esto es genial, como yo me voy a encargar de todo, dime, ¿Cómo es tu cita ideal?**.-¿Soy yo o Alice está hablando mucho para mí?, ¿De qué rayos se va a encargar? Y ¿Cómo quería que respondiera a su pregunta si nunca había tenido una?.

-**¿Preparar qué?**.-Decidí preguntar lo que más me importaba en ese momento.

-**Bella, no te preocupes, ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, ahora, ¿Me vas a responder o voy a tener que torturarte?**.-¿Es qué acaso todos me van a decir eso?, no es justo yo quiero respuestas. Mentalmente hice un puchero.

-**Alice, dime de…**-

-**¿Me vas a decir sí o no?**.-

-**Oh, ok, te voy a responder la estúpida pregunta**.-No suelo ser así pero me acababa de levantar y bueno, ¿Alguien está de buen humor cuando lo levantan?, por lo menos yo no y si le agregamos que nadie respondía mis preguntas, bueno, no se podía hacer mucho por mi humor.-**No sé como es mi cita ideal, porque nunca he tenido una**.-

-**¿Qué?, ¿Estas bromeando verdad?**.-Negué con la cabeza.- **Bueno no importa, siempre hay una primera vez para todo**.-Más confundida no puedo estar, sé que ella me oculta algo, ¿Pero qué?.

* * *

_N/A: Hola!!! Como están???_

_Por fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ¿Cómo me quedo? Espero que su respuesta sea "GENIAL", me gustaría mucho que así fuera._

_Bueno, procedamos a aclarar algo, me imagino que ya se habrán dado cuenta que el fic es un EDWARD/BELLA, pero eso no es lo que quiero aclarar, lo que quiero dejar claro, en especial para Bella, ojala ella pudiera leer esto, es que Edward es mío, y solo se lo presto a Bella para el fic, pero de resto que ni se le ocurra acercársele XD!!!!, habiendo dejado eso claro sigamos hablando del fic._

_¿Qué les habrá susurrado Esme a sus hijos?, y ¿Emmet escribiendo poesía?, me sentí como Bella en ese momento, no me lo podía o mejor dicho, no me lo puedo imaginar, pero mi hermana, por cierto gracias enana, me dio la idea y simplemente me encanto._

_El poema se llama "Enamorados" y es de "Fabián Ruiz"._

_Ahora solo me queda despedirme y pedirles que POR FAVOR dejen Reviews con sus comentarios._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	3. La Invitación

**Capítulo 3**

**La invitación**

* * *

Llegamos finalmente a la casa después de que anocheciera. Pasamos todo el día yendo de una tienda a otra, a pesar de mis numerosas protestas Alice finalmente me _"convenció"_ de que la acompañara a realizar sus compras. Lo que no me imagine es que yo en vez de una compañera de compras me iba a terminar convirtiendo como en una especie de muñeca de tamaño natural a la cual podría vestir a su antojo. Si hubiera sabido ese pequeño detalle les aseguro que me hubiera encadenado a un árbol o algo parecido para que no tener que ir con ella, ósea, no es que no me guste salir con ella, porque a pesar de que nos conocemos muy poco tiempo me he dado cuenta que es muy agradable, pero es que nunca me ha gustado ir de compras y muchos menos ir a estéticas, tiendas de cosméticos, entre muchos otros lugares en donde te arreglan para que luzcas bien. No me mal interpreten, en realidad no despreció todo lo que hizo Alice por mí hoy, pero lo que pienso que todo eso fue una pérdida de tiempo que no se debió de realizar.

Aunque eso no es todo lo que me molesto de este día, lo que más me molesto es que hoy nos gastáramos, no, perdonen, no nos _"gastamos"_,_ "ella"_ se gasto una fortuna, o por lo menos una _"casi"_ fortuna, en mí, porque eso es lo que parecen 450mil dólares, sinceramente no entiendo para que quiero 20 pares de jeans nuevos y todas esas blusas de distintos colores, ¿Y para que querría yo 15 pares de zapatos?, y eso sin mencionar las carteras, bolsos, chaquetas, accesorios entre los cuales se incluyen pulseras, zarcillos, anillos, cadenas y collares, también sombreros y correas, ¿En qué tiempo pretende esa mujer que utilice todas esas cosas?.

Lo único que podría decir que no me molesto del agotador día de compras que tuvimos fue que tuvimos varias ocasiones para hablar sobre su hermano, me entere de muchas cosas que él hace que nunca me hubiera imaginado, por ejemplo, toca el piano y también canta y según Alice me dijo lo hace muy bien, aunque también me dijo que hace tiempo que no lo hace y que desconocen la razón de este hecho. Otra cosa que me comentó es que a él le gusta leer mucho, ósea, no es de las personas que lee por obligación sino por gusto, es genial que yo no sea el único bicho raro en nuestra generación, ¿A que me refiero? Pues ¿Ustedes no se han dado cuenta que las personas que pertenecen a la generación de nosotros no les gusta leer?, bueno, eso es algo que está comprobado, siguiendo con el tema de nuestra salida de compras me entere de muchas otras cosas, como por ejemplo de que a Emmet le gusta una chica llamada Rosalie, que conoció en una fiesta, un amigo en común los presento y bueno, Emmet dice que para él fue amor a primera vista aunque al parecer ella no le para mucho, Alice y Edward solo la conocen por palabras del mayor de su hermano, ya que nunca la han visto.

Bueno, cuando llegamos a la casa sentí un gran alivio, sentí como si hubiera recorrido 20 kilómetros, y sinceramente si en este momento me dijeran que efectivamente recorrí esa distancia no me parecería raro, definitivamente este día me sirvió de experiencia, la próxima vez que Alice me diga que vayamos de compras le voy a inventar una excusa. Apenas ingresamos en la casa nos dimos cuenta que nuevamente los muchachos no estaban en ella, me disculpe con Alice y subí a mi habitación a relajarme un rato, lleve conmigo lo que me pareció un ejército de bolsas de compras y las deje al lado de la cama prometiéndome que después guardaría sus contenidos y aprovecharía para guardar también las cosas que había traído de mi casa que todavía estaban en las maletas. Me di un largo baño de agua caliente, que apenas sentí las gotas de agua tocar mi cuerpo agarrotado sentí un inmenso alivio, me lave el cabello con mi champú favorito, con olor a fresas y estuve bajo el agua caliente alrededor de 15 minutos más, cuando salí del baño ya eran las 10 de la noche, hace una hora que Alice y yo habíamos llegado, como tenía hambre decidí vestirme y bajar a comer algo en la cocina.

Baje las escaleras tranquilamente, había mucho silencio en la casa por lo que supuse que Emmet y Edward todavía no habían vuelto a casa, al llegar a la parte baja de las escaleras fui directamente a la cocina donde cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a uno de mis compañeros masculinos de casa, específicamente, Edward, él estaba sentado en uno de los bancos alrededor de la isla mientras comía unos sándwiches, al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi llegada a la habitación ya que tenía la vista clavada en su plato y todavía no la había levantado, aparentando que yo tampoco lo había visto fui a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba para prepararme un sándwich, cuando abrí la nevera por fin Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la cocina, se nota que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos ya que dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

-**Lo siento por asustarte Edward**.-

-**No te preocupes Bella, es mi culpa, estaba distraído pensando**.-Mi nombre salir de sus labios era el sonido más agradable que había escuchado jamás, llámenme tonta si quieren, pero para mí fue algo parecido a como si un coro de ángeles dijera mi nombre.-**Emmet me dijo que Alice te llevo de compras, ¿Qué tal?**.-Su pregunta tenía cierto tono burlón, como en ese momento mi vista estaba clavada en la comida que me estaba preparando, voltee a verlo para comprobar si de verdad había escuchado bien o solo había sido una broma de mi imaginación, aunque esta vez no pude echarle la culpa a mi imaginación, cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que sonreía en forma de burla, ¿Se está burlando de mí?.

-**¿Ustedes sabían que ella es una compradora compulsiva y aun así no pudieron salvarme?**.-Le pregunte expresando una falsa irritación que supuestamente debía de sentir en ese momento, es decir, pase TODO el día caminando como loca de tienda en tienda cuando ellos dos pudieron haberme salvado de mi tortura fácilmente, pero sacando eso, me divertí con ella. Él para responderme asiente con su cabeza mientras amplia su sonrisa burlona, si hubiera estado enfadada en ese momento de seguro que ese sencilla gesto me hubiera irritado más todavía, pero como estaba bromeando al igual que él seguí interpretando el papel de la chica ofendida.-**Ah, en ese caso, muchas gracias por ayudarme**.-Le dije sarcástica, él ante mis palabras comenzó a reír.

-**Oh, perdón Bella, pero es que si alguno de los dos te salvaba iba a tener que sacrificarse e ir con ella en tu lugar, aparte, es mejor que vieras por ti misma como es ir de compras con la duende así cuando le vuelvan a dar ganas de ir tu puedes salir corriendo sin que nadie te advierta**.-Ese sin duda fue el monologo más largo que él había pronunciado en mi presencia, se sintió genial ver que ya no era tan callado cuando estaba yo presente.

-**Bueno, por lo menos este día trajo algo bueno**.-

-**¿Ah sí?**.-

-**Claro, ahora voy a tener ropa como para los próximos 5 años**.-

-**Yo siendo tu no me ilusionaría, cuando se vive con una adicta a las modas se aprende que es un pecado usar ropa fuera de su correspondiente temporada**.-

-**Bueno, eso no es ningún problema, la usare el año siguiente**.-

-**Ese es otro pecado, y uno más grande para que sepas, "Solo un antisocial usa la ropa del año pasado"**.- Dijo imitando a la perfección a su hermana mayor, me pareció tan cómico que comencé a reír y luego él se me unió.- **Además el pecado más grande de la moda no te permite repetir la ropa**.-Continuo aun sonriendo, tengo que admitir que era genial poder hablar de esta manera con Edward Cullen, aunque el tema fuera _"La Moda"_.

Yo termine de preparar mi comida mientras él se comía la suya, cuando Edward termino recogió todo lo que desordeno y se fue en dirección a la puerta de la cocina donde se detuvo y se volteo.

-**Bella, que te parece si mañana te llevo al cine para recompensarte el haberte hecho pasar un día de tortura con Alice**.-¿Me estaba invitando a salir?, en ese mismo momento sentí que mi cara ardía, por lo cual baje la mirada rápidamente ya que no quería que se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo, su invitación a salir me dejo tan fuera de lugar que no sabía cómo responder, aunque él malinterpreto mi silencio.-**Aunque si no quieres no es obligatorio, ósea es solo si tu quieres sino no…**-

-**Me encantaría ir al cine**.- Me apresure a decir antes de que retirara su invitación. En ese momento levante la mirada y me di cuenta de que él al igual que yo estaba sonrojado, ¿Estaba avergonzado?, eso sí que no tenía razón ni lugar, ¿Por qué él estaría así?, de seguro era que le daba pena que lo vieran junto a alguien como yo.-**Pero no quiero que me invites por obligación, no te preocupes, no estoy molesta por lo de Alice**.-

-**Lo sé, pero de todas maneras quiero invitarte**.-En ese momento no entendí como no me había desmayado ya, su última frase me la dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que lo hacía ver más perfecto aun, ese chico me iba a volver loca.

-**Entonces en ese caso, acepto**.-No sé ni siquiera de donde saque el valor y las fuerzas para decir esto pero el punto es que lo había hecho y ahora Edward y yo íbamos a salir en una….¿En qué íbamos a salir?, es decir, no sabía de qué manera definir nuestra salida, ¿Sería una salida de amigos? O quizás ¿Una cita?, había muchas maneras de definir una salida entre personas y muchas de ellas se aplicaban a nosotros dos, pero como no pude identificar la nuestra decidí que iba a quedar simplemente como _"Una Salida"_ y luego le pondría un nombre más decente.

-**Escuche a Esme decir que te gusta leer, ¿Es cierto?**.-¿Esme le había contado algo de mí?, bueno me imagino que es para que supieran algo de mí antes de mi llegada.

-**En realidad sí, me encanta**.-Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-**¿Tienes algún libro favorito?**.-

-**Claro, mi libro favorito es "Orgullo y prejuicio", ¿Tú tienes alguno?**.-Pregunte con cierta curiosidad.

-**¿Cómo sabes que también me gusta leer?**.-

-**Esme**.-Respondí simplemente encogiéndome de hombros.-**Y Alice**.-Dije recordando mi día de torturas.-**Pero aun no me has respondido, ¿Tienes algún libro favorito?**.-

-**Pues, en realidad, no, me gustan muchos pero no tengo preferencia por ninguno**.-

-**Entonces eres… ¿Cómo fue que te llamo Alice?...ah, sí, ya me acuerdo, ella te llamo un adicto a los libros**.-Le sonreí, él se quedo callado unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse fuertemente. Yo me uní a él solo unos instantes después, definitivamente su risa era contagiosa, cuando por fin pudimos dejar de reír nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, pero no era de esos silencios en los que uno se siente incomodo y siente la necesidad de decir algo para romperlo, no, este era diferente, estábamos los dos sin decir ni una palabra pero estábamos rodeados por un ambiente que desbordaba comodidad y tranquilidad, de repente Edward volteo a verme como si me fuera a decir algo pero al final no pude saber que era lo que iba a hacer porque alguien irrumpió en la cocina.

Alice entro dando saltitos en la habitación alegremente, se paro y nos saludo a ambos antes de empezar a hablar con su hermano menor.

-**Edward ¿Dónde está Emmet?.-**

-**Dijo algo de una fiesta y Rosalie**.-

-**¿La invito a una fiesta?**.-Pregunto Alice completamente sorprendida.

-**Pues, en realidad no, resulta que ella quería ir y como Em siempre está dispuesto, pues, técnicamente ella lo invito a él, pero por supuesto solo como amigos**.-

-**¿Es que acaso Emmet no piensa decirle nunca nada?**.-Edward se encogió de hombros.

-**Por cierto, ¿Querías algo Alice?**.-

-**Ah sí, casi se me olvida, llamo mamá**.-

-**¿Y?, ¿Qué quería?**.-

-**Pues quería hablar contigo pero como no estabas me pidió que cuando te viera te dijera que la llamaras, tú sabes cómo es ella, quiere hablar con nosotros todos los días**.-Lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de fastidio mientras volteaba los ojos. En ese momento pensé entre las similitudes entre su madre y la mía eran asombrosas, es obvio que había cosas en las que eran polos opuestos, pero en casos como estos eran como dos gotas de agua, Renee el día de hoy me llamo tres veces.

-**Oh, gracias enana, voy a llamarla, bueno, nos vemos mañana, Bella, no se te olvide, tenemos algo pendiente**.-Y sin decir más se marchó a la parte superior de la casa, supongo que su habitación, lo más probable es que quiera privacidad mientras habla con Esme.

-**¿Bella?**.-Voltee a ver a Alice, solo para encontrarme con que me dedicaba una mirada de sospecha, mezclada con duda y otras cosas que no supe definir bien.-**¿Qué tienes tú pendiente con mi hermano?**.-Esa pregunta no me extraño en nada, si tenemos en cuenta que su expresión cambio cuando Edward dijo lo de nuestra _"Salida"_ era de esperarse.

-**Una salida al cine**.-Le dije tranquilamente, aunque no pude evitar reírme internamente, estoy segura que eso lo había agarrado tan de sorpresa como me había tomado a mí.

-**¿QUÉ?**.-Lo más probable es que su grito lo pudo haber oído Edward fácilmente en su habitación, creo que se quedo en shock, ya que tardo varios segundos en reaccionar.-**¿Qué él y tú van a salir?, ¿Cómo ocurrió eso y cuando?, no pensé que esto fuera a ser tan pronto**.-

-**Bueno en primer lugar, sí, vamos a ir al cine, en segundo lugar, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió muy pronto?, y en tercer lugar, pues, me lo pregunto hace solo unos minutos pero no es nada importante, él solo lo hace porque se sentía culpable por…**-¿Qué le decía ahora?, no podía decirle que lo hizo porque se sintió culpable por no advertirme que ella era una maniaca a las compras, decidí improvisar en este momento, espero que me crea, nunca he sido buena mintiendo.-**Me invito porque se sentía mal por no haber podido ir con nosotras**.-Dios!!!, Que tonta!!, Alice de seguro los conocía y sabía que a ellos no les gustaba ir de compras, estoy segura de que se dio cuenta de mi mentira.

-**Bueno, no importa cual fuese la razón, lo importante es que tú y él van a salir juntos, ¿Cuándo va a ser?, Oh, por Dios, no tienes nada que ponerte**.-

-**¿Cómo puedes decir eso Alice?, me compraste suficiente ropa como para hacer un desfile de modas, además no respondiste mis dudas Alice**.-

-**No sé a qué dudas te refieres Bella**.-¿Esta mujer creerá que soy tonta?, bueno, ya era tarde y estaba muy cansada como para meterme de lleno en la tarea de sacarle información a Alice, así que la corte por la paz.

-**Tarde o temprano me lo vas a decir Alice, pero si no es ahora no importa, y si me disculpas estoy cansada y tengo que guardar las cosas que compramos hoy antes de acostarme a dormir, buenas noches Alice**.-Sin darle tiempo a protestar salí de la cocina y subí rápidamente las escaleras y fui directo a mi habitación donde busque en una de mis maletas hasta conseguir el CD que estaba buscando, uno con canciones de Debbusy y fui a colocarlo en el reproductor que había en la habitación.

Como había dicho que haría, desempaque mis maletas, y guarde toda las cosas que Alice me había comprado hoy, cuando finalmente había guardado todo en el sitio que consideré adecuado y que le diera mi toque personal a la habitación ya era la 1 de la mañana, así que me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida casi al instante.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz que provenía de la ventana me los lastimaba, me voltee e intente dormirme nuevamente, pero fue inútil, así que fui al baño me bañe y cambie salí del cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

-**Buenos días Bella Durmiente**.-Era Emmet que estaba junto a sus dos hermanos preparándose el desayuno.

-**Buenos días a todos**.-

-**Buenos días Bella**.-Me saludo Alice.

-**Buenos días**.-Ese fue Edward.

-**¿Cómo dormiste Bella?**.-

-**Bien Alice**.-

-**Genial, Bella, ayer se nos olvido ir a una tienda que está muy de moda en la ciudad, tenemos que ir hoy**.-¿Qué?, ¿Otra vez compras?, esta vez si me tenían que ayudar los hermanos de esta pequeña psicópata, un día de compras fue más que suficiente. Mire a Edward de manera suplicante, él había dicho que sentía el no haberme salvado, bueno en ese caso, debería de salvarme hoy.

-**Eh…este Alice…yo…**-Estaba tartamudeando!!!, no sabía cómo escapar de esta, si no encontraba una escapatoria iba a tener que estar todo el día con Alice de compras, otra vez.

-**Alice, ella no puede ir, le prometí que iríamos al cine en la tarde**.-No lo puedo creer Edward me salvo, lo adoro.

-**Pero tú mismo lo dijiste, en la tarde, es decir, que lo que queda de la mañana lo podemos aprovechar**.-Mi frustración en ese momento no podía ser más grande, me habían ayudado, pero eso no fue suficiente para salvarme.

-**Sí, pero también invite a Bella a comer por lo cual no tendrías mucho tiempo para ir al centro comercial ya que conociéndote vas a secuestrar a Bella para poder vestirla y maquillarla antes de que nosotros salgamos**.-No podía estar más agradecida con él, era imposible que se inventara eso para salvarme de las garras de Alice.

-**¿La invitaste a comer?, Bella no me dijo eso**.-Dijo Alice con recelo en su voz, creo que Edward no contaba con eso.

-**Quizás se le olvido, ¿No crees?**.-Me tomó completamente desprevenida el hecho de que supiera salvarnos esta vez.

-**Bueno, te creo hermanito, en ese caso, tendremos que dejar las compras para otro día Bella**.-Recordatorio mental: Darle las gracias a Edward.-**¿A qué hora van a ir a comer?**.-

-**A la 1 de la tarde**.-

-**¿Tan rápido?**.-¿Rápido?, faltaban al menos 4 horas para eso.-

-**Sí enana, y si no te molesta, ¿Qué tal si dejas a Bella desayunar? ya que todavía falta mucho para que vayamos a comer**.-

-**Ok, ok, Bella, voy a ir a tu cuarto para escoger todo lo que vas a usar**.-Y sin más se fue del lugar y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Cuando estuve segura que no me podía oír me voltee y mire a Edward.

-**Muchas gracias por salvarme**.-

-**No es nada, aparte te la debía de ayer**.-

-**Te dije que no estaba brava por lo de ayer**.-

-**Sí, lo sé, pero no me sentiría bien si supiera que te pude salvar y no lo hice dejándote a merced de la enana nuevamente**.-

-**Gracias, pero tuviste que mentirle a Alice para salvarme, ahora por mi culpa vas a estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada fuera de la casa**.-

-**¿Y a ti quien te dijo que le mentí a Alice?, bueno, sí es cierto que no te había invitado a comer, pero cuando se lo dije no fue para salvarte, sino para llevarte a comer de verdad, después de todo necesito conocer a mi compañera de casa y de clases**.-Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa ladeada que me dejo embobada hasta que me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-**Wow hermanito, esta vez te has pasado de sentimental**.-No me acorde de la presencia de Emmet en la cocina hasta que hablo, estuvo tan silencioso y quieto que fácilmente se hubiera hecho pasar por un adorno de la cocina.-**Ayudando a Bella para que no vaya de compras con Alice, muy tierno de tu parte**.-Dijo en tono burlón cosa que me provoco ir y darle un golpe en la cabeza, desgraciadamente Edward se me adelanto.-**Hey!, ¿Y eso por qué fue?**.-Pregunto mientras se pasaba la mano por la zona donde lo habían golpeado.

-**Por burlarte**.-Dijo simplemente Emmet lo miro un momento y luego se levantó, lavo su plato y se fue de la casa.

-**¿A dónde fue?**.-

-**Al gimnasio o quizás a ver a Rosalie**.-

-**Pero pensé que ella no le gustaba él**.-Dije recordando la conversación con Alice mientras estábamos de compras.

-**Déjame adivinar, ¿Alice?**.-Yo asentí.-**Bueno, te dijo la verdad, a Rosalie no le gusta Emmet, pero eso no significa que él no pueda ir y hacer el papel de su mejor amigo, él se conforma con eso, por lo menos le permite estar cerca de ella**.-

-**Pero, si tanto le gusta no creo que pueda seguir siendo su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo más, ¿Qué pasara cuando ella tenga novio?**.-

**-Eso ya pasa, ella tiene un novio que según Emmet es un patán, pero cuando intento decirle algo a ella, Rosalie simplemente le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos, estuvo dos días sin hablarle a mi hermano hasta que él decidió que era demasiado tiempo sin ella, fue, le pidió perdón y ahora es más inseparable de ella que nunca, ya que no quiere que el idiota del novio le haga algo, creo que por parte de Emmet, es una actitud muy noble**.-

-**Sacrificarse por su amor secreto**.-Dije en voz baja aunque eso no impidió que Edward escuchara.

-**Sí, quizás suene mejor como tú lo dices**.-

-**Es asombroso lo que él hace, debe de quererla mucho, no cualquier persona es capaz de sacrificarse por alguien de esa manera**.-

-**Sí, no tienes de idea de lo loco que esta por ella**.-

-**Me hago una idea**.-Le respondí dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-**¿Te parece bien si cambiamos de tema?**.-Yo le sonreí mientras asentía.-**Genial, ahora dime, ¿Tienes algún pedido en especial para la película?**.-

-**Eh…pues no, veamos lo que tú quieras**.-

-**¿Qué?, se nota que eres diferente a Alice, si yo le hiciera esa pregunta me hubiera hecho una lista de todas las películas que quiere ver, pero olvidemos a la enana un momento, ¿En serio no quieres que la película de la noche sea de alguna categoría en especifico?**.-Me reí porque a cada palabra que decía le agregaba un movimiento de las manos o un gesto de la cara, era increíble, ¿Se estaba haciendo el payaso?.-

-**¿Te estás pasando de bromista conmigo?**.-Resoplo e hizo un mohín falso.

-**¿Cómo eres capaz de decir tal cosa de mí?**.-Inmediatamente comenzó a reír.-**Jajaja, ok, lo admito, pero no, hablando en serio, ¿No tienes alguna categoría de películas favoritas?, por favor di lo que sea, menos que te gustan las románticas, no tengo ganas de estar sentado 2 horas viendo a dos tontos llorando por otra persona**.-Su expresión de niño malcriado logro que no pudiera contener la risa que amenazaba con salir más de 3 segundos y cuando comencé él se unió a mi risa.-**Anda, dime algo**.-

-**Ok, te lo digo pero si dejas de insistir**.-El sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente no sé como Esme pudo llegar a decir que él era tímido, callado, serio y tranquilo, en este momento me estaba demostrando que era todo lo contrario.-**Me gustan las comedias, aunque también me gustan las de acción, ¿Cumplo tus exigencias?**.-

-**En realidad sí, bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la sala en tres horas?, de esta manera tienes suficiente tiempo para relajarte y para que hagas lo que gustes**.-

-**Bueno, entonces, hasta ahora**.-Dije mientras me paraba del banco donde estaba y salía de la cocina, en ese momento me volví.

-**¿Se te olvida algo Bella?**.-Me dijo mientras se paraba de su banco, me imagino que él se iba a su habitación.

-**Sí…este…**-Lo que había dicho de que se me había olvidado algo era una mentira tan grande como una casa, todavía no sabía la razón por la que mi cuerpo regreso a la cocina pero ahora que estaba ahí tenía que decirle algo a Edward, no fuera a pensar que estaba loca.-**Este…no te agradecí por haberme salvado, así que gracias por todo**.-Hey!!!, no me culpen, sé que mi excusa fue patética, pero si alguien puede pensar claramente teniendo a ese hombre sonriendo de esa manera tan…tan…tan Edward, pues que venga y me diga todo lo que quiera en la cara.

-**Si claro, lo que tú digas Bella**.-Dios, se había dado cuenta de que era mentira, Renee tenía razón, era la peor mentirosa del planeta, decidí salir de ahí antes de terminar de meter la pata.

-**Nos vemos más tarde Edward**.-Le grite desde las escaleras y subí hasta mi habitación.

* * *

_N/A: Por fin les traigo el 3er capítulo del Fic._

_Ahora respóndanme lo siguiente: ¿Qué tal me quedo? Y ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Se nota que debe ser horrible salir con Alice, si hasta sus hermanos le tienen miedo!!!, pero quizás tenga su lado bueno ¿Gastar 450mil $ en un día?, ojala alguien se gastara eso en mí XD, pobrecita Bella, no se pudo escapar jeje. ¿Y Emmet?, tengo que admitir que me sentí terrible al tener que ponerlo en esa situación, pero como él me encanta y se porta bien (me sentí como si fuera Santa con lo de los niños buenos y malos etc.) voy a hacer que se le arreglen las cosas. ¿Qué tal la manera en que Edward invito a salir a Bella?, la pobre no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero menos mal que acepto, sino empezaría a creer que está mal de la cabeza, porque vamos a estar claros, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría una "Salida" con Edward Cullen. En fin, si se preguntan ¿Por qué no ha salido Jasper? Pues entonces les respondo que tengan paciencia que ya aparecerá._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, please dejen REVIEWS con sus comentarios, sugerencias, recomendaciones, criticas, posibles aportes, etc._

_Sin más nada que agregar les digo: Nos vemos dentro de poco en el siguiente capítulo._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo.!!!!_


	4. La Salida

**Capítulo 4**

**La Salida**

* * *

Sin duda alguna, Alice estaba muy emocionada con mi _"Salida"_ con Edward, cuando subí a mi habitación la encontré escogiendo lo que me iba a poner, creo que me desvele para nada ya que la búsqueda del_ "Vestuario Perfecto"_ había convertido a mi habitación en un perfecto campo de batalla, había ropa tirada por todo el piso, en los muebles e incluso en mi cama, afortunadamente no tardo mucho más en encontrar algo perfecto para que yo pudiera usar.

Después voy a tener que reclamarle a Edward que no me advierta que su hermana era casi más desesperante cuando tiene que arreglar a alguien que cuando te saca de compras, estuvo las 4 horas antes de salir arreglándome, me maquillo, vistió y prácticamente me baño, cuando Edward toco la puerta de mi cuarto para avisar que ya estaba listo para irse agradecí silenciosamente esto ya que significaba que podría escapara de las garras del _"Duende Malvado"_. Tarde 5 minutos más en salir de la habitación, ya que Alice estuvo dándome los _"Toques Finales"_ como ella le dijo. Bueno, tengo que admitir que no quede mal, estaba vestida con una blusa azul de tiras que se amarran por atrás del cuello, tenía un escote en forma de "V" en la parte delantera, y la parte de atrás de la blusa me llegaba a media espalda, junto a la blusa tenía unos jeans negros pegado a mi cuerpo y unas sandalias de tacón azules también, que a pesar de mis protestas Alice termino obligándome a usar, solo estaba esperando que no me tropezara con mis propios pies o algo por el estilo y nuestra salida terminara en el Hospital.

-**Estas muy bonita Bella**.-Me dijo Edward cuando llegue a donde él estaba esperando al final de las escaleras, yo solamente le sonreí tímidamente.- **Felicita a Alice de mi parte**.-Edward llevaba puesto una camisa verde con un pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color que la camisa, decir que se veía muy bien, sería insultarlo, no se veía bien, se veía perfecto, sin darme cuenta me le quede observando.

-**¿Por qué no me das las gracias personalmente hermanito?**.- Para mi suerte Alice llego y me saco de mi ensoñación antes de que su hermano se diera cuenta.-**Bueno, no importa, eso lo harás después, ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta y secuestre a Bella para ir de compras**.-

-**Oh, Edward vamos a irnos rápido ¿Quieres?**.-Lo dije echando broma y eso es algo que ambos hermanos notaron ya que comenzaron a reír.

-**Sí tienes razón, vámonos Bella**.-Edward y yo salimos y caminamos hacia el volvo plateado que supuse era su carro, él como un buen caballero fue y me abrió la puerta y cuando estuve dentro del carro la cerro por mí. Rodeo el auto y se deslizo en el asiento del conductor.-**Bueno Bella, ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?**.-Me dijo mientras conducía.

-**No sé, no conozco muchas cosas por aquí**.-

-**Entonces, ¿No hay problema en que yo elija?**.-

-**No para nada, tú conoces más este lugar que yo**.-

-**En ese caso te voy a llevar a un lugar donde sirven la mejor comida italiana de L.A.**-

-**Pues lo que tú elijas estará bien para mí**.-

-**Sabes que me agradas, pero deberías ser más exigente y no tan conformista**.-

-**No soy conformista, solo que como no conozco nada en la ciudad a excepción del centro comercial me parece mejor idea que tú te encargues por esta vez de la salida**.-

-**Está bien, está bien, la próxima vez tú elijes el lugar**.-Es mi imaginación o dijo_"La próxima vez"_ Oh, por Dios, sí lo dijo, esto es…un momento Bella Swan, tienes que comportarte, ¿Cómo es posible que con unas simples palabras te vuelvas loca?.

-**En ese caso, estoy de acuerdo, la próxima vez escojo yo el lugar donde vamos a comer**.-Me apresure a decir, y él volteo su cara para darme una sonrisa torcida, que en ese segundo decidí que era mi favorita.

Estuvimos hablando por un largo rato ya que a pesar de que el restaurant estaba relativamente cerca de la casa, nos agarro mucho tráfico. El lugar a donde me llevo Edward era un pequeño restaurant que a pesar de que no era ostentoso se notaba que si era bueno.

Cuando estaciono el auto se bajo y tan rápido que no me percate ya estaba fuera del carro abriéndome la puerta para que yo saliera.

-**Wow, todo un caballero**.-

-**Gracias**.-Fue lo único que dijo, después de que salí del auto, cerró la puerta y me extendió su brazo para que yo lo agarrara, obviamente lo hice gustosa, me encantaba que fueran tan considerado, tan caballeroso y tan…tan jodidamente perfecto.

-**Buenas tardes, ¿Mesa para cuantos?**.-Nos pregunto una señora mayor.

-**Para dos, por favor**.-Dijo amablemente Edward, la señora nos dio una pequeña sonrisa y nos indico con un gesto que la siguiéramos.

**-Espero que la mesa sea de su agrado, dentro de unos momentos su camarera va a venir a tomar su orden**.-Nos dejo la carta del menú y se fue, dejándonos solos nuevamente.

-**¿Qué vas a querer comer? Y no me digas que te da igual o algo por el estilo porque si lo haces voy a gritar**.- Me dijo bromeando por lo cual tuve que reír.

-**Pues en este caso si voy a tener que ser exigente**.-

-**Genial, por fin!**.-Exclamo divertido.

-**Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jane y por hoy seré su camarera, ¿Qué desean de tomar?**.- Las miradas que le lanzaba a Edward no eran para nada inocentes, ella literalmente se lo estaba devorando con los ojos.

-**Una Coca Cola para mí, y tú, Bella, ¿Qué quieres tomar?**.-Respondió pero para mi sorpresa lo dijo sin mirar ni una sola vez a la camarera, que vamos a estar claros, era muy bonita, eso hacía que mi autoestima creciera un poquito.

-**Lo mismo**.-Me apresure a responderle.

-**Entonces son dos Coca Colas**.-

-**Enseguida se las traigo**.-La mujer se fue un poco frustrada por el hecho de no haber llamado la atención de Edward ni por un segundo.

-**Bueno Bella, como nos tenemos que conocer de alguna manera, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?**.-Me pregunto él de repente, admití mentalmente que esa era una idea muy buena, nos teníamos que conocer ya que no solo íbamos a estudiar la misma carrera e íbamos a ser compañeros de clases sino que también vivíamos en la misma casa, y el conocernos haría que nuestra convivencia fuera mejor, aunque, una parte de mí estaba de acuerdo con la idea porque de esa manera podía conocer más cosas de él.

-**Ok, me parece bien, ¿Quién comienza?**.-

-**¿Te parece bien que seas tú?**.-

-**Sí, está bien, ok, umm… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?**.-Le pregunte lo primero que vino a la mente.

-**Azul**.-Contesto al instante.-**¿El tuyo?**.-

-**Marrón**.-A diferencia de él tarde un poco más en contestar.-**Por los momentos, todas las semanas es uno distinto**.-Le explique, antes de continuar hablando, pare unos segundos para pensar en mi siguiente pregunta.-**¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?**.-

-**Me gusta de todo, aunque mi favorita es la clásica. ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?**.-

-**Eso es fácil, "Orgullo y Prejuicio". A ver, ahora, ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar medicina?**.-

-**Siempre admire a mi padre, cuando era pequeño decía que iba a ser como él cuando creciera y a medida que pasaba el tiempo me gustaba más y más la idea de ser medico**.-Cuando hablo de su padre su rostro adquirió un brillo de admiración que hizo que sonriera internamente, se veía muy…bien con ese brillo en sus ojos y su rostro.-**¿Por qué…?**.-No pudo terminar de preguntarme ya que la resbalosa de la camarera llego con nuestras bebidas. Las dejo en la mesa y nos pregunto que deseábamos comer.

-**Bella, ¿Qué quieres comer?**.-Me pregunto Edward.

-**Quiero unos raviolis de setas**.-Dije lo primero que me pareció bueno del menú.

-**Yo quiero lo mismo, gracias**.-Agradeció al tiempo que le devolvía las cartas con el menú a la camarera, cuando la tipa esa se fue él volvió a hablar.-**¿Qué era lo que te iba a preguntar?, ah sí, verdad, ¿Por qué escogiste tú la medicina?**.-

Tarde unos segundos en responder.-**Me he pasado casi toda mi vida metida en un Hospital, ya sea por un hueso roto o para que me pongan puntos en una herida, la cosa es esta, pase tanto tiempo ahí metida que me puse a pensar en la profesión de los médicos, ósea, aparte de auxiliar a las personas patosas como yo, ellos se dedican a salvar vidas y no hay nada más noble que eso, así que cuando me empezaron a preguntar que quería ser cuando fuera grande les dije que quería ser medico ya que era la mejor y más noble profesión del mundo**.-

-**Wow, lo que dijiste fue muy bonito, si algún día conoces a Carlisle dile ese discurso y te aseguro que ya tendrás un lugar seguro en el Hospital donde trabaja para pasar tus años de interna y tu residencia**.-

-**No es para tanto**.-Dije un poco sonrojada por sus palabras, no había dicho gran cosa.

-**Hey!, no seas humilde, lo que diste fue un gran discurso, aunque hay algo que no me quedo claro, ¿De verdad pasaste tanto tiempo dentro de un hospital?**.-Cuando yo asentí el volvió a hablar.-**¿Cuántas veces te llevaron a emergencias?**.-

-**No sé, mis padres y yo perdimos la cuenta después de 20**.-Dije encogiéndome de hombros tratando de no darle importancia.

-**¿Enserio?**.- Pregunto completamente serio, cuando yo asentí, su expresión cambio completamente a una divertida.-**Wow, definitivamente eres rara Bella, sin ofender**.-

-**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**.-A pesar de que dijo que no me ofendiera, no lo pude evitar y me sentí un poco ofendida

-**Pues, que una persona normal que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que tú, hubiera terminado huyendo de los hospitales no buscando de pasar más tiempo en ello**.-Ok, tengo que admitirlo, no solo tenía razón, si lo mirábamos de esa manera, era rara, después de que lo vi desde ese punto de vista, me di cuenta de que era gracioso, así que empecé a reírme de sus palabras y momentos después el se unió a mí.-**¿No estás enfadada?**.-Me pregunto cuándo por fin terminamos de reírnos.

-**Claro que no, es más, para ser sincera, tienes un poco de razón, creo que soy rara en ese aspecto**.-Nos volvimos a reír y luego hablamos de cosas sin sentido y continuamos el juego de las 20 preguntas hasta que la camarera volvió con nuestra comida.

-**¿No quieres nada más?**.-Le pregunto la zorra esa a Edward.

-**En realidad estoy bien**.-

-**¿Seguro?, bueno, si cambias de opinión avísame y yo te daré lo que tú quieras**.-Oh por Dios!!!, ¿Podía ser más puta la tipa esa?, indirectamente le ofreció sexo a Edward en mi cara. En ese momento unas ganas tremendas de saltar hacia ella y estrangularla hicieron acto de presencia en mi persona, afortunadamente Edward hablo en ese momento logrando que me olvidara de momento en lo que estaba pensando.

-**Sí, estoy seguro, y no te preocupes, no creo que vaya a necesitar nada de ti**.-Genial, Edward dejo a la puta esa en su lugar, prácticamente le dijo que no estaba interesado en ella. La tipa capto la indirecta y se fue por donde mismo había venido.

-**Esa mujer no me agrada**.-Dijo en susurro, yo lo mire y él me sonrió.-**Es demasiado regalada, no me gustan las mujeres que son de esa manera**.-

-**¿Y exactamente qué tipo de mujeres te gustan a ti?**.-¿Qué?, no pude evitar la tentación de saber, no me pueden echar la culpa, se me presento la oportunidad y ni que fuera loca para desaprovecharla.

-**Bella, esa sería tu pregunta número 15, ¿Segura que quieres gastar una pregunta en eso?**.-Oh, claro que quería, pero ¿Es mi imaginación o está tratando de evitar el tema?.

-**Claro que quiero, ¿O es que no me quieres contar?**.-

-**No para nada, solo te preguntaba para que después no te arrepintieras**.-

-**No te preocupes, no lo voy a hacer, ahora, ¿Me vas a responder?**.-

-**Pues bien, me gustan las mujeres que no sean unas lanzadas, me gusta que tengan un poco de materia gris dentro de la cabeza, también me gusta cuando se puede entablar conversación fácilmente con ella y por supuesto que me haga reír**.-

-**¿Qué te haga reír?, ¿Quieres una novia o un payaso?**.-Me reí, quizás si tenía alguna oportunidad con él, aunque fuera muy pequeña, porque, vamos a estar claros, ¿Cómo alguien como él podría fijarse en alguien como yo?.

-**Esas son dos preguntas Bella**.-

-**Hey, pensé que estábamos fuera del juego en este momento**.-Dije en el momento en que estiraba la mano para coger un pedazo de pan de la cesta que había en el centro de la mesa en ese momento, y ahí fue cuando lo sentí, él había tenido las mismas intenciones que yo, y cuando fue a coger el pan, nuestras manos se tocaron, solo fue un pequeño toque, pero tuvo la facultad de hacer que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo, esa escena podría parecer de lo más trillada, pero para mí fue única.

-**Perdón**.-Dijo rápidamente Edward mientras quitaba su mano, yo que ya estaba sonrojada de sobremanera aparte la mirada para tratar de que el color rojo que adquirieron mis mejillas no fuera tan evidente, después de ese momento, mantuvimos un incomodo silencio que duro por lo menos 15 minutos hasta que la camarera, o como yo prefería llamarla la _"Puta"_, volvió a nuestra mesa a insinuársele a Edward otra vez. Cuando ella se fue, se llevo toda la tención anterior y volvimos a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al finalizar la comida Jane volvió a la mesa para traernos la cuenta y para variar, la escena se volvió a repetir, ella se le insinuó a Edward, él la ignoro y ella se fue de mal humor por no haber llamado su atención.

-**Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué película vamos a ver?**.-Le pregunte a Edward cuando estuvimos frente al cine del centro comercial.

-**¿Te parece bien "Eagle Eye"? escuche que es muy buena**.-

-**Oh, sí claro, yo escuche lo mismo, bueno por mí está perfecto**.-A pesar de que sí había oído que era buena, con tal de estar un rato con Edward podría pasar 2 horas sentada mientras veía alguna tonta película de animales que hablaban y cantaban.

Compró las entradas y luego las cotufas y las bebidas.

La película era muy buena, tanto que uno no podía despegar los ojos de la pantalla, aunque cada vez que tenía oportunidad miraba disimuladamente hacía mi derecha en donde estaba Edward. Como él y yo compartíamos las cotufas nuestras manos más de una vez se encontraron, y cada vez que esto sucedía mis mejillas ardían y sentía como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho. A parte de eso, todo estuvo muy tranquilo cuando termino la película decidimos dar unas vueltas por el centro comercial, y a pesar de lo que sé que están pensando, es distinto a que si estuviera con su hermana, Edward y yo estamos caminando tranquilamente por el lugar y solo veíamos los escaparates de las tiendas, mientras que si estuviera con Alice tendríamos que entrar en todas las tiendas del lugar y probarnos al menos 3 prendas de ropa.

Después de caminar un rato me invito a comer un helado y yo, gustosa acepte, fuimos hasta un local que se llamaba _"4D"_, me pareció un nombre raro pero no le preste mucha atención ya que los helados se veían divinos, yo me compre una barquilla de chocolate y él una de nutella, los helados estuvieron buenísimos y cuando terminamos de comer decidimos que era mejor volver a casa ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, pero por supuesto, yo no podía pasar un día completo sin dar muestra de mi enorme torpeza por lo cual cuando estábamos alejándonos del puesto de helados, tropecé con lo que imagino serían mis propios pies con esas estúpidas sandalias de tacón y casi caigo al suelo, y digo casi, porque si no fuera por Edward y sus rápidos reflejos, lo más probable es que hubiera ido a parar contra el suelo.

Cuando considere que mis pies no iban a fallarme nuevamente intente volver a caminar pero en ese momento fue que me di cuenta de que para que no me cayera, Edward me había sujetado por la cintura y me había acercado a su pecho para evitar que yo me fuera contra el piso y él me acompañara, así que en este momento, mi cuerpo estaba apretado entre sus brazos y su pecho, para mí, siendo sincera, era como estar en el cielo, levante mi mirada poco a poco para cerciorarme que todo esto no era producto de mi imaginación, pero creo que no debí de hacer eso, ya que ahora, nuestras caras estaba a solo centímetros de distancia y unas ganas enormes de juntar sus labios con los míos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Juntando toda mi fuerza de voluntad logre separarme de él antes de sucumbir a mis deseos. Al hacerlo baje mi mirada, estaba segura que si miraba sus penetrantes ojos dorados prácticamente saltaría sobre él.

-**Gra…gracias**.-Murmure bajito todavía con la cabeza gacha y ahora sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

-**No…no hay de que**.-Edward tartamudeo un poco, pero mi mente estaba un poco ocupada en otras cosas como para ponerme a razonar la razón de eso hubiera pasado.-**Este…creo que será mejor que nos vayamos**.-

Y así lo hicimos, nos fuimos directo al estacionamiento a buscar el carro y de ahí nos fuimos a la casa, durante los 20 minutos que nos tomo llegar a la casa hablamos de muchas cosas aunque en su mayoría eran banalidades, era sorprendentemente fácil hablar con él. Al llegar a la casa el Jeep de Emmet estaba afuera de esta, por lo que asumimos que estaba en casa. Apenas entramos, una muy emocionada Alice salió a nuestro encuentro e intento secuestrarme, pero nuevamente fui salvada por mi caballero de brillante armadura que la convenció para que todos viéramos una película en la _"sala de juegos"_ todos juntos. Llamamos a Emmet y lo convencimos fácilmente, estuvimos los cuatro echando broma hasta media noche, en ese momento decidimos que sería mejor irnos a dormir.

-**Maldición Alice!, ¿No puedes ser como las personas normales y levantarte después de las 7?**.-Eran las 7:43 de la mañana y ya el malvado duende estaba en mi habitación tratando de despertarme.

-**Bella, no seas floja y levántate**.-

-**Alice**.-Me queje.-**No podrías irte y volver, no sé…en 3 horas**.-

-**Vamos Bella, por favor, levántate, tengo algo que contarte**.-Me dijo mientras hacia un puchero y algo a lo que no me pude resistir, una cara de perrito triste.

-**Ok, ok, está bien, ya me levanto, ¿Al menos me das 5 minutos para ser humana?**.-Creo que entendió porque me dejo levantarme e ir a al baño, cuando volví ella todavía seguía en mi cama esperándome.-**Ok, ¿Qué me tienes que contar que es tan urgente que no puedes esperar a que sea una hora decente?**.-

-**Conocí al amor de mi vida**.-

-**¿Al amor de tu vida?**.-Pregunte escéptica.-**¿En serio?, ¿Qué es?, ¿Una cartera, unos zapatos o qué?**.-

-**Nada de eso Bella**.-Dijo dando pequeños saltos en la cama de felicidad.-**Es un hombre, lo conocí ayer cuando fui al centro comercial**.-¿Qué?, esta mujer conoce un hombre un día y al siguiente dice que es el amor de su vida, creo que es un poco acelerada.

-**¿Estas bromeando Alice?**.-Era la única explicación razonable para esta conversación.

-**¿Por qué bromearía con algo tan serio como el amor?**.-Me dijo con una expresión de confusión.

-**Bueno, ok, te creo, ahora, ¿Cómo lo conociste?**.-No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, si Alice estaba tan emocionada lo mínimo que podía hacer era escuchar su historia.

-**Bueno todo empezó cuando llegue al centro comercial…**-Y ahí comenzó a narrarme su historia.

**ALICE POV**

-_**"No lo puedo creer, Edward y Bella, se ven de lo más lindo los dos juntos"**_.-Pensé mientras me bajaba de mis porsche en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Ese día el centro comercial estaba a rebosar, eso es algo obvio si tenemos en cuenta que en una semana comienzan las clases y las personas tienen que comprar nuevos atuendo para asistir a ellas. En fin, pensaba comprarle a Bella un montón de cosas ya que ella no pudo venir.

La primera tienda en la que me detuve fue _"Nine West"_ en donde había llegado la nueva temporada, los zapatos eran divinos, pase alrededor de 20 minutos en la tienda y salí con 4 pares de zapatos nuevos, camine un poco más pasando por tienda de electrónicos, de decoración, de hogar, de niños y más tiendas que no me interesaban en ese momento, después de un rato conseguí otra tienda que era de mi interés. _"Bebe"_, era una tienda que siempre estaba llena de cosas originales y muy a la moda, me adentre en ella y después de 47 minutos exactos, algunos vestidos, blusas, pantalones, carteras, accesorios y una cuenta de más 15mil dólares salí finalmente de la tienda.

Me imagino que ya sabrán lo fanática de las compras que soy, no llevaba ni 3 horas en el centro comercial y ya tenía al menos 15 bolsas. Ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre pero decidí pasar primero por _"Louis Vuitton"_ antes de ir a comer, ahí solo me compre 3 bolsos nuevos, ya estando fuera de esta tienda fui a comer, porque tenía que tener fuerzas suficientes para terminar mi día de compras, apenas estaba empezando.

Me dirigí al área de restaurants en el mall, allí me llamo la atención un lugar de Sushi. El lugar estaba casi a rebosar, afortunadamente encontré una mesa vacía, sin dudarlo fui y me senté. El camarero no tardo mucho en llegar a pedir mi orden, cuando se fue, aproveche para revisar las compras que el día de hoy había realizado y pensar en las tiendas que iba a visitar cuando acabara de comer, pero lo único que hice fue perder mi tiempo ya que al verlo, todo lo que había en mi cabeza se esfumo como por arte de magia.

Ahí en la entrada del restaurant estaba el más exquisito y hermoso dios griego que alguna vez mis pequeños ojos hayan visto. Era un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que yo, era alto y saltaba a la vista que también era musculoso y su cabello era del color de la miel. Mi cuerpo se movió sin esperar primero la orden de mi cerebro, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya estaba en frente de esa clara representación de la perfección.

El fijo su mirada confundida en mí, por supuesto tengo que mencionar que sus ojos eran sumamente hermosos, de color azul, cautivadores, profundos y como todo lo demás en él, perfectos. No sé qué fuerza de la naturaleza me motivo a hablarle pero el caso es que lo hice, obviamente muy a mi estilo.

-**Mucho gusto, soy Alice, te he esperado por mucho tiempo**.- Le conteste, en realidad no sé porque lo hice pero cuando él me respondió lo que yo había dicho dejo de importarme.

-**No, el gusto es mío, soy Jasper y siento mucho mi demora señorita**.-

A partir de ese momento supe que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, estuvimos hablando durante horas, él me conto que antes vivía en Houston y que se había mudado a la ciudad con su hermana

-**Pues eso es lo que paso Bella**.-Le explique emocionada a mi amiga.-**Después de eso estuvimos hablando durante horas, me conto muchísimas cosas de él, como por ejemplo, antes vivía en Houston pero se mudo a L.A. con su hermana para estudiar en la universidad, y ¿A qué no adivinas quién es su hermana?**.-Le pregunte, pero rápidamente me apresure a contestarle mi propia pregunta.- **Rosalie Hale, la misma de Emmet, bueno en fin, él estudia Psicología, decidió estudiar esta carrera porque siempre ha tenido como una especie de don para entender las emociones de las personas, y también me con…**-No pude terminar de hablar con Bella ya que en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar y cuando vi quien era gracias al identificador de llamadas solo pude soltar un grito de alegría.

-**Hola Jazz**.-Me apresure a contestar tratando de que mi voz sonara lo más neutra que fuera posible.-**¿De verdad?, oh por supuesto, me encantaría, ¿Qué?, ok, perfecto, sí, claro, nos vemos en un rato, chao**.-Corte la llamada y me levante rápidamente de la cama, tenía poco tiempo para arreglarme, ya levantada comencé a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Bella me llamo.

**Bella POV**

-**Alice, ¿A dónde vas?**.-Le pregunte extrañada, por el grito que soltó al ver quien la llamaba supongo que debía de ser _"El amor de su vida"_ pero aun no entendía el drástico cambio de mi amiga, hace unos momentos estaba prácticamente desesperada por contarme su historia y al siguiente trata de salir corriendo de mi habitación.-**¿Pasa algo malo?**.-

-**¿Qué?, oh no, para nada Bella, es que Jasper me acaba de invitar a comer y quiero estar perfecta para la ocasión**.-Sin decirme ni una palabra más salió de mi habitación y entro a la suya, para arreglarse para una cita que de seguro sería en unas cuantas horas.

-**Hola enana**.-Me saludo Emmet cuando entre en la cocina.

Después de que Alice se marchara me di un largo baño ya que como no iba a poder volver a dormir, luego me vestí con unos chores de jean cortos y una camiseta de tiras rosadas y baje a buscar algo de comer en la cocina donde me encontré al mayor de los Cullen que vestía unos pantalones de hacer ejercicio y una sudadera, asumo que después de comer iría al gimnasio o a correr.

-**¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?, oh no, no me digas, déjame adivinar, Alice**.-

-**¿Siempre es así?**.-Le pregunte, dándole la razón a él.

-**Sí, claro, siempre se emociona de más, pero descuida, ya te acostumbraras**.-

-**Genial**.-Exclame con sarcasmo en mi voz.

-**Oye Bella, antes de que se me olvide, ¿Podrías decirles a mis hermanos que mañana comienzan las fiestas de las fraternidades de la universidad por el regreso a clases?, ellos me pidieron que por favor les averiguara cuando comenzaba la temporada de fiestas, te lo agradecería mucho si lo hicieras enana**.-

-**Eh…este, sí claro, yo les digo apenas los vea**.-Le respondí.

-**Oh, eres genial enana, yo mismo les diría pero voy tarde al gimnasio y he quedado con Rose para cuando termine ahí y en realidad no sé a qué hora pueda volver**.-

-**Ok, no te preocupes Emmet, aparte ya te dije que lo iba a hacer, no te preocupes**.-

-**Gracias**.-Me agradeció.-**Oh, ya es muy tarde, nos vemos Bella**.-Dijo mientras se apresuraba a salir de la cocina.

-**Suerte con Rosalie**.-Dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él me oyera desde la cocina.

-**Gracias**.-Me respondió con un sonoro grito.

* * *

_N/A:HOLA NUEVAMENTE!!!!_

_Wow…2 semanas sin actualizar, creo que me puse un poco lenta no??_

_Bueno, perdón por eso, pero estuve una semana completa sin computadora y bueno, compréndanme. Pero en fin, el punto es que les traje otro capítulo del fic y como a ustedes les gusta, con bastante Bella/Edward. Por supuesto, como les había dicho, Jasper tenía que aparecer pronto y en el siguiente capítulo, les prometo que va a haber mucho de las dos parejitas y con relación a Emmet y Rose, bueno, eso lo tendrán que ver ustedes._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap., y ¿Saben cómo es la mejor manera de demostrarme que les gusto?, DEJANDO MUCHOS REVIEWS._

_Los veo próximamente._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	5. La Fiesta

**Capítulo 5**

**La Fiesta**

* * *

En ese momento, de verdad, me estaba maldiciendo por hacerle ese favor a Emmet, ¿Cómo carajos se me podía olvidar lo que Edward me había dicho y yo misma comprobé?, Alice buscaba cualquier escusa para ir de compras y yo le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para que ella me sacara a rastras de la casa y me llevara al centro comercial, tres palabras, _"Semana de Fiestas"_, sí, adivinaron, eso quiere decir, una semana donde todas las noches va a ver varias fiestas de las distintas fraternidades del campus, y para mi desgracia, esa semana comenzaba mañana, y ¿Qué pasa con el inicio de las clases?, pues, a los estudiantes poco les importaba eso, ya que la primera semana de clases no ocurría nada importante. Por lo tanto, mi única excusa lo suficientemente buena como para poder escapar de Alice y su día de compras había sido completamente inservible contra lo que argumentaba mi amiga, aunque tengo que verle el lado bueno, Edward también estaba con nosotros hoy en el centro comercial, ya que su hermana consideraba que toda la ropa de él era de la temporada pasada.

Cuando le conté lo que me pidió Emmet esta mañana en la cocina, Alice rápidamente programo su día para hacer todas las cosas que ella deseaba hacer, de esta manera, la pequeña duende salió a comer con Jasper, luego nos llevo al centro comercial a comprar ropa suficiente como para vestir a un ejército y luego ir, aclaro, en contra de mi voluntad y la de Edward, a la estética. Si antes me reí de la cara de Edward cuando su hermana le arruino la escapada que iba a hacer él para evitar la salida de compras, después estuve literalmente muriéndome gracias al ataque de risa que tuve en el momento en que Alice nos informo que nuestro destino final en el centro comercial era la estética y que él al igual que nosotras dos tenía una cita para el estilista.

Pero definitivamente, nada de eso fue tan gracioso como cuando entramos al local, el dueño de este, prácticamente se le lanzo encima, si Edward no hubiera jurado por lo menos 20 veces que era 100%heterosexual lo más probable es que se lo hubiera llevado a un lugar reservado y hubiera hecho muchas cosas para nada inocente con el pobre Edward.

En fin, cuando finalmente se termino el día de compras, habíamos salido con una 13 bolsas mínimo, cada uno, y unas muy caras facturas.

En el momento en que finalmente llegamos a la casa, el menor de los Cullen y yo, estábamos sumamente cansados, tanto así que apenas cruzamos la puerta principal de la casa soltamos las bolsas que contenían las compras del día y nos dirigimos con las pocas fuerzas que nos quedaban a la sala en donde nos _"lanzamos"_ sobre uno de los muebles.

-**Estoy muerto**.-Dijo Edward.

-**No eres el único, eso tenlo por seguro, recuérdame no volver a mencionar la palabra "fiesta" cerca de Alice**.-

-**Con gusto lo hago**.-Dijo con un tono de voz cansado.

-**Por favor, dejen de exagerar ustedes dos, no fue tanto lo que compramos**.-Sí, claro, que hable por ella, esa condenada duende me hizo comprar en 5 horas lo que normalmente me compraría en un año.-**Además, no se pueden quejar, primero, todo salió de mi dinero, y segundo, tienen nuevos cortes de pelo, tan malo no pudo ser**.-Bueno, en eso tenía razón, nos había_ "regalado"_ toda la ropa, zapatos y cualquier cantidad de accesorios, y también los cortes nuevos que llevábamos eran gracias a que ella pago. Y ahora lo digo, los cortes nos quedaron genial, a Edward fue al que le hicieron menos cosas en el cabello, ya que solo se lo cortaron un poco, pero a su hermana y a mí nos lo cambiaron drásticamente, a Alice le colocaron extensiones de pelo, y le habían hecho unos reflejos. A mí, pues me lo cortaron un poco, y también me colocaron extensiones, solo que las mías no eran del color natural de mi cabello, sino que era más oscuro, cosa que tengo que admitir, se me veía muy bien. Pero todo eso no quitaba que salir de compras con Alice se hubiera convertido en la peor tortura que alguna vez haya tenido que vivir. Yo no sé cómo sus padres no la regañan por los cargos que le hacían a sus tarjetas de crédito, ya que las facturas debían de ser descomunales, recordatorio mental: Preguntarle a Edward como hace Alice para salirse con la suya.

-**Ok, ok, duende, me estoy muriendo pero te agradezco la ida a la peluquería**.-

-**Gracias hermano**.-Dijo sonriendo.-**Bueno, si me disculpan, me voy a ir a dormir**.-

-**¿Qué?, Alice, ¿Hablas enserio?**.-

-**Sí Edward, ¿Por qué?**.-

-**Porque apenas son las 10 de la noche**.-

-**Hermanito, es que mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano y por eso debo irme a dormir ya**.-Todo le hubiera salido perfecto a Alice si su mirada no hubiera brillado de manera sospechosa cuando hablo.

-**¿Por qué te tienes que levantar temprano mañana hermanita?**.-

-**Eh…es…este…yo…Eso no es de tú incumbencia!!**.- Le grito Alice al mismo tiempo que su rostro se iba colorando…Ahh, con que eso era…

-**Jasper, ¿Verdad?**.-Le pregunte, ella solo asintió desviando la mirada de su hermano.

-**Me invito a salir mañana otra vez**.-

-**¿Estas emocionada?**.-

-**Claro!!!, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, si él es el hombre perfecto, es simplemente espectacular y…bueno, tú me entiendes Bella**.-

-**Oh, claro, espero poder conocerlo pronto Alice**.-

-**Oh, por eso no te preocupes, él me dijo que iba a asistir a las fiestas, ahí se los puedo presentar**.-

-**¿Y?...¿Me vas a responder si están saliendo?**.-

-**Pues…en realidad…**-

-**Hey!!, por si no se acuerdan, estoy aquí presente, y ténganlo por seguro, no quiero saber nada sobre la vida amorosa de mi hermana**.-Dijo Edward ofendido porque lo habíamos ignorado olímpicamente y habíamos comenzado una_ "charla de chicas"_ en frente de sus ojos.-Si van a hablar sobre esas cosas, por lo menos esperen a que haya abandonado la habitación. Ahora, las voy a dejar solas para que hablen, me voy a mi habitación a descansar, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.-

Sin decir ni una palabra más se levanto del sofá en donde había estado descansando desde que llegamos del centro comercial hasta ese momento. Aunque a diferencia de lo que pensaba Edward, no hablamos mucho, solo me termino de contar lo que había hecho con Jasper hoy y ambas subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos pusimos a descansar para tener suficiente energía para el día siguiente, que por lo que habíamos escuchado, íbamos a necesitar toda la energía posible.

Al día siguiente Alice no me despertó, aunque para mí eso no fue una sorpresa, ella me dijo ayer que no me iba a despertar, pero si se me hacía muy tarde las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Cuando me levante y vi el reloj vi que eran las 10 de la mañana, como descanse lo suficiente me levante e hice mi ritual de todas las mañanas, fui al baño, me lave los dientes, me di una corta y relajante ducha con agua caliente y me vestí, al finalizar decidí bajar a la cocina a buscar algún bocadillo que me sirva para aguantar el hambre hasta la hora de la comida. Al momento de salir de mi habitación, ya eran pasadas las 11.

Al bajar no encontré a nadie, así que seguí mi camino a la cocina que estaba desierta, fui a la nevera donde conseguí un poco de la ensalada de frutas de Alice, como no había más comida, tenía que recordarles a los chicos que debíamos ir al supermercado, la agarre y me la comí. Cuando me faltaba poco para terminármela Edward entro a la habitación con cara soñolienta, de seguro se acaba de levantar, hizo mi mismo recorrido, pero él solo saco un jugo de naranja y se lo sirvió en un vaso, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, ya que cuando volteo y me vio sentada en la isla se sorprendió.

**-Buenos días, Edward**.-Lo salude.

-**Buenos días, perdona, no te había visto, cuando estoy recién levantado parezco más un zombie que un ser pensante**.-Me dijo excusándose.

-**No te preocupes, pues, en realidad no eres la única persona que es así en las mañanas, sí yo no me diera una ducha después de levantarme te aseguro que estaría peor que uno de los Resident Evil**.-Mi comentario debió de parecerle gracioso ya que comenzó a reír.

-**¿Ya sabes que tortura tiene preparada mi hermana para ti esta noche?**.-

-**No, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, ¿Por qué?, ¿Tú sabes algo?**.-

-**No vale, para nada, es solo que sentía curiosidad, ¿Tienes alguna excusa para escapar de sus garras?**.-

-**Lamentablemente no, y aunque la tuviera ella me dijo que no iban a servir con ella**.-Dije suspirando resignadamente.

-**Oye no te preocupes Bella vas a estar bien**.-Después de sus palabras de aliento me regalo una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que me mataban por dentro.

-**Hermanita, escuche que hoy van a jugar a la Barbie contigo, ¿Es verdad?**.-

-**Hola Emmet, sí, es verdad, Alice insistió en vestirme para la fiesta de esta noche**.-

-**Pues en ese caso te deseo suerte, por cierto, ahora que mencionas la fiesta, Edward, ¿Sera que tú sabes cómo llegar al lugar donde va a ser?, es que no voy a poder ir con ustedes**.-

-**Sí, claro que se cómo llegar, ¿Pero por qué no vas a ir con nosotros?**.-

-**Le prometí a Rosalie que pasaría por su casa más temprano para ir a comer antes de ir a la fiesta**.-

-**¿Y qué pasa con su novio?**.-

-**Pues el idiota ese le dijo que se iba de la ciudad esta semana a hacer no se que en no sé donde**.-

-**Y tú por supuesto aprovechas la oportunidad de pasar un rato con ella ¿No?**.-

-**Claro hermano, yo por ella soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa**.-

-**Ya vas a ver que las cosas van a mejor hermano**.-

-**Gracias Edward**.-

-**Bueno, ¿Por qué no siguen hablando ustedes dos?, yo me voy a mi habitación a hablar con Renee**.-Me tuve que ir de ahí, me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, estaban teniendo una conversación de hermanos y para agregarle más excusas a mi incomodidad era sobre un tema personal.

Al llegar a mi habitación me tumbe sobre mi cama y con el control remoto del equipo de sonido lo prendí para escuchar un poco de música. Creo que sin darme cuenta me dormí, ya que de repente sentí como alguien saltaba en mi cama mientras yo tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí Alice estaba sentada a mi lado en la cama.

-**Bella, ¿Piensas dormir todo el día?**.-

-**¿Por qué preguntas eso Alice?**.-Su pregunta me había dejado desconcertada, ¿Habría dormido mucho?.

-**Porque son las dos de la tarde Bella**.-¿Qué?, sí, definitivamente me había quedado dormida. Instintivamente me voltee para ver la hora en el reloj que había a un lado de mi cama, y, definitivamente, él duende tenía razón, eran más de las dos de la tarde.-**Bueno, yo vine a ver si estabas despierta para que bajaras a comer, pedí un poco de comida, te recomiendo que bajes, recuerda que después vamos a arreglarnos para la fiesta y dudo mucho que te dé tiempo de comer algo antes de irnos para allá**.-Que linda Alice preocupándose por mí, me encantaba conocer a alguien como ella, aunque tenga esa extraña obsesión por las compras era una excelente amiga.

-**Ok Alice, no te preocupes, me lavo los dientes y bajo, ¿Te parece bien?**.-Ella solo asintió alegremente y salió de mi habitación. Después de hacer lo que le dije que haría baje a la cocina donde estaban los tres hermanos Cullen comiendo, me acerque a la mesa y me serví un poco de comida antes de sentarme a comer con ellos.

Apenas termine mi comida sentí como era jalada, gire a ver quién era la persona que hacía eso, y como era de suponer, la culpable era Alice. Me llevo hacia el piso superior de la casa y supuse que iríamos a mi habitación, pero estaba muy equivocada, ya que en vez de abrir la puerta de mi habitación abrió la que estaba enfrente de la mía, la de ella. Nunca había entrado al cuarto de Alice, pero debí de suponer que al igual que el resto de la casa, debía de ser hermosa y estar muy bien decorada.

Las paredes estaban pintadas con un tono de rosado bastante suave y relajante, en el lado izquierdo de la habitación se encontraba una cama en donde cómodamente entrarían tres personas, la cabecera y el resto la cama estaba hecha en madera y en el borde tenía algo tallado, que no llegue a detallar. A cada lado de la cama había una mesita de noche, fabricadas con el mismo material de la cama. En la pared, sobre cada mesita de noche, había un cuadro con una fotografía en el. En uno había una foto de ella con Emmet y Edward y en el otro estaba otra vez ella pero esta vez con Esme y con un hombre que supuse sería su papá. En frente de la cama, había un televisor pantalla plana, bastante grande.

En la pared del fondo estaba una pequeña puerta de cristal que daba a una especie de balcón que estaba en el frente de la casa. En el resto de esa pared había fotos de todos los miembros de su familia en distintos lugares del planeta. Y en la pared donde estaba la puerta había una gran estantería de cada lado de la entrada al cuarto, en esta había varios CD, algunos libros, muchas revistas de moda y varias cajas de distintos colores muy bien organizadas en la estantería.

A primera vista, el cuarto se veía mucho más pequeño que el mío, pero si uno detallaba la habitación se podía notar que este había sido remodelado, ya que prácticamente toda la pared que estaba frente a la cama era de cristal y dejaba ver que al otro lado de esta se encontraban el baño y el closet, que en vez de eso, parecía una tienda gigante de ropa, había tres pasillos hechos de madera desde el piso hasta el techo en donde estaba muy bien organizada toda la ropa, los zapatos, carteras y sombreros que Alice poseía.

-**Wow Alice, tu habitación parece más una tienda de ropa que una habitación**.-Le dije completamente sincera, estoy segura que ella ya sabía eso, pero nada perdía con decírselo.

-**Sabía que ibas a decir eso, pero lo que no sé es si te gusta o no**.-

-**Pues sí, me gusta, no es la habitación que alguien como yo tendría pero es muy bonita**.-

-**Me alegra que te guste, ahora, tenemos que comenzar a arregl**arnos.-

-**¿Qué?, pero Alice, apenas son las tres de la tarde, la fiesta es en la noche**.-Me queje, ya que no me entraba en la cabeza que una persona pudiera tardar 5 horas como mínimo arreglándose.

**-Sí, eso lo sé, pero tenemos que escoger la ropa que vamos a usar, luego hay que bañarnos, vestirnos, maquillarnos, peinarnos y encargarnos de los detalles**.-Ella enumero todas las cosas que teníamos pendientes por hacer, y aun después de oírlas todas, me parecía que era demasiado tiempo para arreglarnos y al mismo tiempo muy poco para poder hacer algún milagro conmigo.

-**Alice, yo…**-

-**No digas nada Bella, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga o si no me voy a vengar llevándote de compras todos los días durante todo lo que dure tu carrera en la universidad, y no me provoques que sabes muy bien que puedo cumplir mi amenaza**.-

-**¿Qué quieres que haga?**.-Suspire resignada, en ese momento me sentí como una cobarde, pero sabía muy bien que ella era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, así que no me quedo de otra.

Después de algunas discusiones, varios cambios de ropa, varias prendas desechadas y una hora y media, sí, una condenada hora y treinta minutos después por fin teníamos la ropa perfecta para la fiesta.

Apenas terminamos de escoger la ropa y los zapatos que iban de acuerdo con el atuendo, me mando a mi habitación para que me bañara para poder al fin vestirnos. Siguiendo sus indicaciones volví a su habitación después de un buen baño. Inmediatamente entre por la puerta de su habitación me sujeto fuertemente y me llevo a la peinadora que había en el fondo del closet, me sonto en la silla que estaba enfrente del mueble y comenzó a maquillarme y a peinarme. Cuando la duende malévola me dijo que ya estábamos listas sentí un alivio inmenso, pero cuando me mire en el espejo por primera vez desde que ella empezó a trabajar, ya que había tapado todos los espejos de la habitación para que no pudiera _"espiar su trabajo"_, el alivio cambio rápidamente por otra emoción.

**Edward POV**

-**Alice!!**.-Grite desde la parte baja de las escaleras.-**La fiesta es hoy**.-Esto es increíble, mi hermana menor secuestro a Bella a las 3 de la tarde y ahora son las 8:30 y nada que hacen acto de presencia.

En ese momento escuche una puerta abrirse y me quede quieto en donde estaba ya que lo negara, estaba ansioso por ver a Bella, ella por si sola era preciosa, pero eso no quitaba que quería verla después de que mi hermana trabajara en ella, y teniendo en cuenta de que habían estado encerradas más de 5 horas, pues, solo me quedaba esperar.

Mi hermana fue la primera en bajar. Ella utilizaba unos jeans blancos y blusa corta, un poco más arriba del ombligo, de color rosa claro. También llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color de la camisa, las pulseras que cargaba puestas eran del mismo color del pantalón. De sus orejas colgaban dos aretes de plata y en su cuello una cadena con un dije en forma de "A". Su cabello como siempre lo llevaba suelto y con las puntas levantadas y su maquillaje estaba hecho en tonos rosas. Como siempre la pequeña duende estaba fantástica, pero no era a ella a quien yo quería ver.

-**Hermana te ves genial**.-Le dije.-**¿Y Bella?**.-Pregunte sin poder aguantar más la ansiedad. Aunque para mi suerte no tuve que esperar mucho más tiempo para verla ya que ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras en ese momento.

Mentiría si dijera que la visión que tenía en ese momento no era lo más jodidamente sexi que había visto en mi vida. Bella bajaba las escaleras sujetada del barandal de estas, ella levaba puesto una falda negra que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, que me dejaba ver las espectaculares piernas que tenía, una blusa sin mangas de color azul marino con un escote en forma de "V" que llegaba hasta el inicio de sus pechos dejaba ver sus curvas, y en los pies llevaba unas sandalias azules de tacón alto que la hacían ver más altas. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto con unas leves ondas, su maquillaje era muy sencillo, pero se encargaba de resaltar las zonas que deben de ser resaltadas, como por ejemplo sus hermosos labios que brillaban gracias al brillo labial que de seguro mi hermana había aplicado.

Después de los escasos dos segundos que me tarde en verla desde la cabeza hasta los pies me sentí como un pervertido o que se yo, la mirada que de seguro le estaba dando no era para nada digna de un caballero, pero, joder, no lo podía evitar, esa mujer me traía loco desde la primera vez que la vi, y ahora que estaba vestida así no podía seguir fingiendo que no me fijaba en ella.

Cuando Bella llego a la mitad de las escaleras, creo que estaba bajándolas más lento de lo que era humanamente posible, ya me había decidido, la iba a conquistar, nunca me había gustado alguien, y mucho menos me había gustado alguien como me gustaba ella. Así que cuando estaba por terminar de bajar las condenadas escaleras me acerque a ella y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a terminar de llegar a donde estábamos nosotros. Ella la tomo y cuando su mano toco la mía sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorría.

-**Bella, estás hermosa**.-Me concentre al máximo para decir esas tres palabras sin tartamudear ya que no quería que viera lo nervioso que me ponía.

-**Gracias Edward**.-Joder, mi nombre saliendo de sus labios era…era simplemente fabuloso. Ella después de agradecerme volteo la mirada, creo que para que yo no pudiera ver que se había sonrojado, ¿Por qué?, no sé, pero yo fingí que no había visto su cambio de color para no incomodarla más.

Nos fuimos directamente a mi Volvo ya que no queríamos retrasarnos más, mi hermano me había mandado un mensaje de texto hace rato preguntando si es que no íbamos a ir, por lo cual nos apresuramos. Alice se sentó en el asiento trasero y Bella se sentó junto a mí en el asiento de copiloto, esto no sabía si era bueno o malo, consideraba que era bueno porque la tenía cerca, y era malo ya que no sabía que tanto podía arruinar mi concentración tenerla tan cerca.

-_**"Joder Edward, ni que fuera la primera vez que te montas con ella en el carro"**_.-Me dije a mi mismo recordando la vez que fuimos al cine. Ese día la convencí de salir conmigo con la excusa de que me sentía culpable por haber dejado que el pequeño duende se la llevara de compras, pero en realidad es que solo quería estar un tiempo a solas con ella.

Conducía a la vez que pensaba en muchas cosas, ninguno de los tres hablaba, lo más probable es que cada uno estuviera en metido en sus pensamientos. No quería hablar, me encantaba poder estar sumergido en la profundidad de mis pensamientos, pero extrañaba oír la hermosa voz de Bella, en especial quería oír mi nombre saliendo de sus labios_**.**__-__**"Concéntrate Edward"**_.- Me obligue a tener la mente concentrada en el camino y no en cierta castaña que estaba a mi lado.

-**Edward, todavía no me has dicho que te parece mi trabajo**.-Alice fue la encargada de romper el silencio que nos rodeaba, la mire por el retrovisor y vi que sonreía maliciosamente, como si estuviera planeando algo, en ese momento desee poder leer la mente para saber que le pasaba por esa cabeza loca que tiene.

-**Es muy bueno Alice**.-Pensé muy bien la respuesta que le iba a dar para evitar que me colocara en una situación incómoda, en especial con Bella ahí, pero claro, no sería mi hermana si no encontrara la manera de hacerlo de todas maneras.

-**¿Entonces dices que Bella está bien?**.-Rayos, me había atrapado, no podía decirle que sí, porque eso significaba mentirle sobre lo que opinaba de Bella, ya que no solo se veía bien, se veía fantástica, genial, preciosa, hermosa, fabulosa y todos los sinónimos que se pueda encontrar en el diccionario para describirla, pero si le decía que no, me iba a preguntar porque e iba a tener que decirle con Bella aquí, que ahora que lo pienso es otro factor que afecta la operación, ya que si digo que si a la pregunta de Alice va a pensar que no me gusta, y eso puede tirar a la basura todas mis oportunidades y si le digo la verdad a mi hermana, Bella podría pensar que soy alguna clase de violador o que se yo por haberme fijado en tantos detalles de ella. Demonios!!!, no sabía qué hacer.-**Edward no pienses tanto, ninguna de las dos se va a enfadar por tu respuesta, ¿Verdad Bella?**.-Gire levemente mi cabeza para ver que respondía ella, cuando asintió me di cuenta que no tenía otra salida así que respirando profundamente respondí.

-**No, no dije que Bella estaba bien**.-Cuando vi las caras de las dos mujeres que me acompañaban me apresure a agregar.-**Yo no dije eso y jamás sería capaz de decir tal cosa porque no puedo mentir y decir que estas simplemente bien, sería decir una mentira tan grande como una casa**.-Respire antes de seguir**.-Lo que yo quise decir Bella, es que estas sumamente hermosa**.-No tuve el valor de verla ya que tenía miedo a su reacción, además si en ese me volteaba estoy casi seguro de que podría ver mi sonrojo.

El silencio se mantuvo durante el recorrido por un tiempo más hasta que por fin pude ver el lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta. Normalmente las fiestas las hacen en la casa de la fraternidad que las organiza y estas están generalmente en el campus universitario. Pero esta fiesta era la excepción, uno de los miembros de la fraternidad, que, si no recuerdo mal, Emmet me dijo que se llamaba Phi Beta Delta, tiene mucho dinero y al parecer varias casas alrededor de la ciudad, así que decidieron hacer la fiesta de este año en una de sus casas que está ubicada en las Malibu. Por lo cual el recorrido hasta ese lugar desde la casa era algo largo.

Cuando llegamos conseguí rápidamente un lugar donde estacionar el Volvo, cuando lo hice me baje del auto y le di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Bella, pero cuando llegue ya se había bajado. No sé si esto lo hizo porque dudaba que fuera a repetir el gesto de la otra noche o si lo hizo porque no está acostumbrada pero decidí que cualquiera que fuera la razón se tendría que acostumbrar.

Caminamos los tres juntos hasta llegar a la casa que se alzaba imponente frente a nosotros, tenía tres pisos, y gran parte de las paredes parecían más bien ventanas. Cuando entramos a la casa me di cuenta que yo no era la única persona que consideraba que Bella estaba más preciosa que nunca. Los hombres no dejaban de lanzarles miradas que no me gustaban para nada. No hacía falta poder leer la mente para saber que lo único que pensaban eran cosas para nada inocentes.

-**Hola, soy Mike Newton, mucho gusto**.-Un hombre se acerco a ella, tenía más o menos nuestra edad, su cabello era rubio, era un poco más bajo que yo y por lo que mostraba la horrenda camisa que tenía, hacía bastante ejercicio.

-**Eh…mucho gusto, soy Bella**.-Se presento ella, el tal Mike ese, se acerco a ella más y le pregunto que si le gustaría ir a dar una vuelta, eso hizo que la sangre me hirviera.

**-Disculpa, pero Bella está conmigo**.- Sin decir más, la sujete por la muñeca y la jale para alejarla lo más posible de ese idiota.-**Lo siento por hacer eso, no sabía si querías ir con él, pero no me pareció una buena persona**.-Me disculpe con ella apenas estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del tipo para que no nos pudiera ver y mucho menos oír.

-**No te preocupes, yo estaba pensando la manera de pedirte ayuda sin que él se diera cuenta, gracias**.-Dijo para después sonreírme.-**Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Alice?**.-Su pregunta me desconcertó, ¿Por qué tendría que saber yo donde estaba mi hermana?, solo tarde un segundo en acordarme que el duende estaba conmigo hace solo unos momentos, gire mi cabeza para ver si la veía pero fue en vano, había desaparecido.

-**No sé, hace unos momentos estaba con nosotros**.-

-**Edward, Bella, por aquí**.-Escuche en ese momento la voz de mi hermana misteriosamente desaparecida, ambos nos volteamos hacia donde la escuchamos y la encontramos agarrada de manos con un hombre, de cabello claro. Bella y yo fuimos a su encuentro y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca mi hermana volvió a hablar**.-Bella, hermanito, él es Jasper, mi novio**.-¿Qué?, ¿Dijo novio?, sabía que mi hermana le faltaban tornillos, pero tampoco tantos, es decir, el duende había conocido a este tipo hace menos de 48 horas y ya era su novio!!!, ¿Dónde está Emmet cuando se le necesita?.

-**Mucho gusto, Alice ha hablado mucho de ustedes dos**.-Dijo él, pero no le creía, ¿En qué momento mi hermana le conto sobre nosotros?, bueno en fin, creo que voy a darle una oportunidad a este tipo, creo que mi hermana se merece un poco de confianza

-**El gusto es mío, no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció**.-Bella se me adelanto al corresponder el saludo.

-**Sí, mucho gusto**.-Le dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

-**Vamos a sentarnos por allá**.-Señalo hacia el jardín de la casa que estaba casi vacío. Seguimos a mi hermana y nos pusimos cómodos en unos muebles de estilo playero que había ahí.

-**Oye, ¿Es cierto que eres hermano de Rosalie Hale?**.-

**-Sí, es mi hermana**.-

-**Entonces, asumo que conoces a Emmet**.-

-**Claro que lo conozco, es una excelente persona, es una lastima que mi hermana sea tan ciega y no lo pueda ver**.-

-**¿A qué te refieres?**.-Ya sabía la respuesta antes de que contestara, se podría decir que se me hacía muy fácil saber que pensaban las personas, aunque, claramente no podía leer sus mentes, es más bien como si lo adivinara.

-**Que tu hermano está completamente enamorado de mi hermana y ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta de esto**.-Hasta él, que no conocía a nuestro hermano como lo hacíamos nosotros se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos mientras que el gran amor de Em, todavía seguía en las nubes.-**¿Por qué no le dice lo que siente y punto?**.-

-**No creas que no lo hemos intentado ya, nos hemos cansado de insistirle que le diga, pero el siempre sale con el mismo discurso "Si le digo lo que siento…"**.-Comenzó mi hermana.

-**"Nuestra amistad podría acabarse"**.-Y yo acabe por ella. Cada vez que salía a flote el tema de Rosalie, él salía y nos daba esa excusa.-**Esta muy asustado de que tu hermana no sienta lo mismo por él y terminen peleando en grande**.-

-**Pero eso es la estupidez más grande del mundo, estoy casi seguro de que mi hermana siente lo mismo por Emmet, pero todavía no se ha dado cuenta, y si no lo ama, por lo menos lo quiere más que ese idiota que tiene por novio**.-¿Es decir que mi hermano tenía oportunidad con ella?, eso sería una noticia genial para Em, pero lamentándolo mucho no podía decírselo, él tenía que darse cuenta sin nuestra ayuda.

Estuvimos un buen rato más sentados en el mismo sitio, al cabo de 20 minutos ya había decidido que Jasper me caía genial, nos llevábamos fantástico, estaba seguro que seríamos grandes amigos, y de seguro, excelentes cuñados.

-**Oye disculpa, ¿Quieres bailar?**.-Escuche la voz de un hombre detrás de mí, pero no veía a quien se dirigía, me voltee para verlo y apenas lo hice, algo en mi interior, algo parecido a un monstruo rugió. Él tipo no había invitado a cualquier persona a bailar, no señor, había invitado a MI Bella, ya va, ¿Utilice un adjetivo posesivo con Bella?, bueno, más tarde pensare en eso, pero, ¿Quién se cree para hacer eso?, ya va, Edward, cálmate, lo más probable es que ella no quiera bailar con él y le niegue la invitación. Error. Ella lo miro por unos segundos, antes de asentir levemente y levantarse de donde estaba sentada para ir con aquel tipo al interior de la casa donde se oía la música.

-**Hermanito, si no te apuras, alguien se te va a adela**ntar.-

-**No entiendo tu pregunta Al**ice.-Le dije cortante todavía sin quitar la vista de Bella y aquel tipo que la había invitado, aunque por supuesto, yo sabía perfectamente lo que decía mi hermana, pero yo quería darle más vueltas al asunto.

-**Pues que te gusta Bella, y estas actuando exactamente igual a Emmet…**-Mi hermana dejo la frase incompleta por alguna razón que no tardaría en descubrir.

-**¿Alguien me menciono?**.-Mi hermana se había callado por la llegada de mi hermano mayor y una mujer que, sinceramente, parecía modelo. Era alta, con muy buen cuerpo, su cara era muy hermosa, hay que admitirlo, su cabello era rubio y le llegaba hasta media espalda con unos, apenas perceptibles, rizos.-**Ah, hola Jazz**.-

Saludo mi hermano a Jasper, este le saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza y luego miro a la rubia.

-**Por fin llegas Rosalie, pensé que Emmet te había secuestrado**.-Con que ella era el amor platónico de mi hermano, pues, sinceramente no lo culpo, es muy hermosa, pero no se compara con Bella, ella es mucho más bonita que…rayos!!!, otra vez estoy pensando en ella, ok, está bien, ya admití que me gusta, pero es que ya esa atracción que siento por ella va a empezar a rayar en la obsesión.

-**Wow, ¿Tú eres Rosalie?, hemos escuchado muchísimas cosas de ti**.-Salto emocionada mi hermana, era la primera vez que ambos veíamos a la persona de la cual más hablaba Emmet.

-**¿Ah sí?**.-Pregunto ella.-**¿Qué les ha dicho este grandulón?**.-

-**Pues ¿Que no nos ha contado?, siento que te conozco de toda la vida**.-Mientras Alice hablaba yo veía como nuestro hermano mayor cada vez de sonrojaba más.

-**¿De verdad?**.-Mi hermana asintió.-**Pues en ese caso te digo que él también habla mucho de ustedes, está muy orgulloso de los hermanos que tiene**.-Tuve que aguantar el ataque de risa que estaba amenazando con salir, mi hermano nunca nos diría en voz alta lo que siente, y que ahora lo diga la persona que más significa para él hizo que se pusiera más rojo, si es que era posible.

-**Me encantaría seguir oyendo que es lo que dice mi hermano, pero creo que mi otro hermano tiene asuntos pendientes, ¿No Edward?**.- Yo mire a mi hermana con confusión, no entendía a lo que se refería, así que ella me señalo a alguna parte dentro de la casa, yo voltee para seguir con mi mirada lo que ella señalaba y cuando lo vi sentí que la misma vestía que había gruñido hace rato, ahora estaba gritando de rabia, el chico que había sacado a Bella a bailar, se le estaba acercando demasiado, ella siempre lo evitaba volteando la cara o alejándose ella, pero él seguía intentándolo. No entiendo por qué simplemente no lo dejaba bailando solo, quizás era porque no quería ser maleducada. Estaba utilizando todo mi autocontrol para no ir en este mismo instante y partirle la cara al tipo ese, pero no podía dejar más tiempo a Bella con ese idiota, así que me pare de donde estaba sentado y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos, tenía las manos hechas puños, eso me sorprendió, ya que no recordaba en qué momento había hecho esto.

-**Disculpa, ¿Puedo bailar yo con ella?**.-Le dije al tipo que estaba bailando con Bella, él solo asintió y se fue en la dirección contraria a la que yo había venido.

-**Gracias Edward**.-Escuche a Bella decirme, se notaba agradecida.-No se me ocurría nada para alejarme de él sin parecer maleducada.-

-**No tienes nada que agradecerme, sino me hubiera distraído no habrías tenido que pasar por eso**.-

-**¿Y qué eres tú?, ¿Una especie de guardián?**.-

-**¿Guardián?, me parece que eso es lo que debería ser para ti a partir de este momento, tienes alguna especie de imán para los problemas**.-

-**¿Estás dispuesto a obtener el trabajo?**.-

-**Sí, estoy preparado para protegerte de cualquier problema**.-Seguíamos hablando mientras bailábamos, me gustaba estar cerca de ella, y la idea de ser su protector me gustaba y mucho.

-**¿En problemas incluyes a tu hermana, una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada y un centro comercial?**.-Su comentario me hizo reír, definitivamente a ella no le gusta ir de compras.

-**Quizás**.-La pique.

-**Hey!, ¿Qué clase de guardián eres por no protegerme de mi más grande temor?, deja de reírte Edward**.-

-**¿Qué quieres que haga, si lo que dices me causa gracia?**.-

-**Pues aguanta la risa**.-Dijo con fingido enfado.

-**Ok, está bien, ¿Te parece bien si regresamos a donde están los chicos?, Emmet llego y trajo a Rosalie con él**.-Dije, como ella me pidió, aguantando la risa.

-**Sí, vamos**.-Nos dirigimos a donde estaban sentados todos, presentamos a Rosalie y a Bella, y estuvimos hablando un rato, luego fuimos a bailar, y después volvimos a sentarnos, estuvimos así hasta la 1 de la mañana, cuando decidimos irnos.

Los seis íbamos caminando hacia la salida, cuando de repente, vi a mi hermano mayor corriendo a través de la estancia, separar a una pareja que se estaba besando en ese momento, después agarrar al hombre por el cuello de la camisa para luego lanzarle un fuerte golpe en la cara a ese mismo hombre, todo esto paso en menos de dos segundos, no entendía nada cuando vi que Jasper iba corriendo hacia donde estaba mi hermano, por un momento pensé que lo iba a detener, pero me equivoque, ya que en vez de sujetar a Emmet, él comenzó a golpear también al sujeto.

-**Ya déjenlo!!**.-Grito Rosalie a mi lado, yo estaba como en shock, no sabía qué hacer.-**Déjenlo, no vale la pena!!**.-Volvió a gritar, esta vez, se le quebró la voz, cuando fije mi mirada en ella, note que estaba llorando, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero al ver a Rosalie así decidí hacer algo. Fui hasta donde estaban mi hermano y Jasper, y sujete a Jasper por los brazos para que no siguiera golpeando al hombre.

-**Jazz, Em, dejen de pelear!!**.-Les grite aunque parece que no me escucharon, Emmet seguía golpeando al tipo que ya estaba en el suelo y Jasper estaba tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.-**Alguien ayúdeme!!**.-Necesitaba ayuda con urgencia, Jasper en cualquier momento iba a lograr soltarse y mi hermano cada vez golpeaba más fuerte al sujeto.-**Alguien haga algo!!**.-Las personas estaban igual que yo al principio, en shock, pero al parecer mis gritos lograron sacar a algunas personas de ese estado y fueron a ayudarme, entre cuatro pudieron sujetar a mi hermano y otros dos vinieron a ayudarme con Jazz, al sujeto que habían estado golpeando lo sujetaron entre dos personas y lo sacaron del lugar.

Después de un rato ambos se calmaron, después de asegurarnos de que no había riesgo de que fueran a terminar de matar al otro sujeto los liberamos de nuestros agarres. Inmediatamente Emmet se dirigió a donde estaba Rosalie llorando abrazada de Bella y Alice, ellas al ver a mi hermano acercándose se alejaron e inmediatamente, los brazos de él, rodearon a Rosalie. Jasper en cambio se quedo a mi lado, no queriendo interrumpir a su hermana.

-**¿Qué rayos ha sido todo eso?**.-Ahora que todo estaba calmado tenía que saber qué es lo que había pasado.-**¿Por qué estaban golpeando a ese hombre?, ¿Quién era él?**.-

-**Él es, o mejor dicho, era el novio de Rosalie**.-Eso lo explica todo, mi hermano antes de golpearlo lo había separado de una muchacha con la cual se estaba besando.-**Le había dicho a Rose que iba a salir de la ciudad y ella le creyó, Em y yo sabíamos que el idiota ese no la quería y mucho menos que se la merecía pero cada vez que le decíamos algo a ella, simplemente lo defendía**.-Jasper había vuelto a apretar los puños, dispuesto a caerle a golpes al sujeto si volvía a aparecer.-**¿Cómo esta Rose?**.-Le pregunto a mi hermana y a Bella que se acaban de acercar a nosotros, yo mire hacia donde estaba la hermana de mi amigo y vi que Emmet la estaba consolando.

-**Está muy triste, pero se va a poner bien, ahora lo único que lamenta es no haberles hecho caso a ti y a Em**.-Dijo Alice, al tiempo que abrazaba a su novio. Bella se quedo a mi lado sin decir nada. Todo el mundo había olvidado la fiesta, la música ya no sonaba y solo se oían voces comentando lo ocurrido. Rose y Em llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros al cabo de 20 minutos, ella ya no lloraba pero se le veía triste.

-**Deberíamos irnos**.-Dijo Emmet. Él llevaba a Rosalie abrazada por los hombros. Todos asentimos en silencio y salimos del lugar.-**Me voy a quedar hoy donde Rose y Jazz, así que no se preocupen por mi**.-Nos dijo mi hermano cuando estuvimos afuera de la casa, Emmet y Rose se fueron hacia donde estaba el Jeep de mi hermano, Jasper se fue en un Mercedes M3 convertible rojo, que según me había dicho Em, era el carro de Rosalie, y Alice, Bella y yo nos fuimos en mi Volvo hasta la casa.

_

* * *

_

N/A:Hola!!!!.

_¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?._

_Definitivamente Alice no tiene remedio, aunque creo que Edward quedo agradecido de que haya tardado tanto con Bella, que lindo es!!!, los celos de él me parecieron de lo más lindo :P_

_Pobre Rosalie, el tipo ese es de lo peor, pero el lado bueno es que ahora Emmet va a tener su oportunidad, y bien bueno que le cayeron a golpes, se lo merecía por haberla engañado._

_Ahora que Edward está decidido a conquistar a Bella, ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Alice lo ayudara?, y ¿Emmet y Rose?, ¿Em aprovechara la oportunidad?, no lo sé, pero pronto lo vamos a saber._

_POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS…_

_NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo!!!_


	6. Diversión entre amigos

**Capítulo 6**

**Diversión entre Amigos**

* * *

Me levante a las 10 de la mañana, no había dormido mucho, pero ya que no podía seguir durmiendo me levante e hice lo común durante las mañanas. Mientras me bañaba pensé en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Había conocido al novio de Alice, Jasper. Había bailado con Edward, y había conocido a la famosa Rosalie, en fin, la fiesta estuvo muy buena, hasta que llego la hora de irnos, que fue cuando toda la noche se arruino.

**Flash Back**

Los seis estábamos rumbo a la puerta de la casa para irnos de la fiesta cuando de repente veo que Rose se para en seco, me gire para ver que le pasaba y vi que estaba con la vista clavada en un hombre y una mujer que estaban en una esquina besándose, antes de que pudiera entender que es lo que pasaba Emmet había salido corriendo hacia donde estaba la pareja besándose, de repente vimos como los había separado y al hombre lo agarraba de la camisa antes de comenzar a golpearlo en la cara. Jasper reacciono rápidamente y fue en dirección a donde estaba Emmet y al llegar lo ayudo a caerle a golpes al sujeto.

**-Ya déjenlo!!**.-Escuche a Rose gritar.-**Déjenlo, no vale la pena!!**.-Volvió a decir, estaba tratando de ocultar su llanto, pero al gritar se le quebró la voz lo que la delato. Alice y yo fuimos directamente a donde ella estaba y la abrazamos, entre las dos la empujamos lejos de donde estaban peleando y tratamos de calmarla.

-**Rose, no llores, cálmate**.-Decía Alice, aunque estaba segura que al igual que yo no sabía que decir ya que no conocía la razón de su llanto.

-**¿Co…como…qui…qui…quieres que…que no llo…llore si a…acabo de…de ver a…mi novio be…besando a o…otra mujer?**.-¿Su novio?, cuando escuche sus palabras sentí un enorme deseo de ir y ayudar a Emmet a partirle la cara, Rose era tan buena, no se merecía esto, ahora entendía la razón de que tanto Em como Jasper hayan reaccionado de esa manera.

-**Oh, Rose, cuanto lo siento**.-Escuche a Alice consolarla.-**Es un idiota, no te mereces que te hagan eso**.-En ese momento escuche la voz de Edward gritando algo, pero no le preste atención, ahora lo más importante era Rose.

-**No llores Rosalie, no le des el gusto de ver cómo te afecto esto**.-Le dije tratando yo también de consolarla, pero por más que lo intentábamos no se calmaba.

-**Es verdad Rosalie, es un idiota por hacerte esto, pero si dejas que te vea llorando vas a demostrarle lo mucho que te afecto**.-

-**Ahora…es…eso…no…no importa…no me…me importa lo que él diga**.-Seguía llorando y nada que se calmaba, me sentía tan impotente en ese momento, quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarla.-**Debí de…de hacer…hacerle caso a Em**.-Lloro más fuerte que antes.-**Em…Emmet si…siempre me…me dijo que…que él no era bueno**.-

-**Rose**.-Escuchamos la voz de Emmet, nos volteamos y vimos que se acercaba hacia donde estábamos nosotras así que dejamos a Rosalie con él, si alguien era capaz de calmarla esa persona era Emmet. Vimos a Edward y Jazz hablando en un lado y del otro a Em y Rose abrazados mientras que el primero le decía algo al oído.

Nos acercamos a donde estaban Edward y Jasper, cuando estuvimos cerca Jazz nos pregunto por su hermana.

-**Está muy triste, pero se va a poner bien, ahora lo único que lamenta es no haberles hecho caso a ti y a Em**.-Le dijo Alice al tiempo que se abrazaba a Jazz que veía a su hermana mientras ella estaba con Emmet.

-**¿Qué paso con él?**.-Pregunte después de un rato de silencio.

-**No sé, estaba más preocupado de que Jazz no se soltara que del tipo ese**.-Me respondió Edward.

-**No te hizo daño, ¿Verdad Jazz?**.-Le pregunto Alice a su novio mientras sujetaba con ambas manos la cara de él.

-**No, Ali, no te preocupes, cuando llegue, ya el tipo se había rendido de golpear y se estaba dedicando a protegerse**.-

No volvimos a hablar hasta que el mayor de los Cullen llego con Rose, él la llevaba abrazada por los hombros, para que no se les hiciera difícil caminar.

-**Deberíamos irnos**.-Nos dijo Emmet. Nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia fuera.-**Me voy a quedar hoy donde Rose y Jazz, así que no se preocupen por mi**.-Emmet volvió a hablar cuando estuvimos fuera de la casa ya. Sin esperar respuesta se llevo a Rose hacia donde estaba su Jeep, la monto en el asiento de copiloto y luego se subió en el asiento del conductor para irse sin esperar mucho tiempo. Jasper se fue en un carro descapotable rojo y nosotros nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el carro de Edward, sin detenernos ni una sola vez llegamos a la casa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-**Hola Alice**.-La salude cuando salí del baño, ella estaba sentada en mi cama esperándome.-**¿Qué hace aquí?**.-

-**Hola Bella, quería decirte que Emmet llamo hace rato para decirnos que Rose ya está más calmada, y que iba a tratar de convencerla para que viniera en la tarde para ver algunas películas o hacer cualquier cosa para que se olvide de lo que paso en la noche, así que hoy no vamos a ir a ninguna de las fiestas que hay esta noche**.-Me pareció muy buena idea que Emmet intentara convencer a Rose de hacer algo que la entretuviera y que la trajera para acá me parecía mejor aun.

-**Perfecto Alice**.-Le dije.-Ojala logre que acepte venir.-

-**Sí, yo también quiero que acepte, por cierto Bella, ¿Vas a hacer algo ahorita?**.-

-**Depende**.-Respondí, mi respuesta podía cambiar dependiendo de porque me lo estaba pidiendo.

-**Pues porque necesito que vayas a comprar…**-

-**Olvídalo Alice, si es para ir de compras contigo estoy muy ocupada**.-Me apresure a decir antes de que siquiera terminara la oración.

-**Déjame terminar, ¿Quieres?**.-Se quedo callada esperando a ver que respondía yo, como no dije nada siguió con lo que estaba diciendo.-**Necesito que vayas a comprar la comida con Edward**.-

-**¿La comida?**.-Pregunte confundida.

-**Sí, la comida, ya se acabo todo lo que había en la nevera así que hay que ir al supermercado por comida**.-

-**¿Y por qué tenemos que ir Edward y Yo?**.-

-**Porque hay que compra mucha comida y necesitas a alguien que te acompañe, y como Emmet está en casa de Rose y yo tengo que salir, pues, no queda más nadie para que vaya contigo**.-

-**Alice Cullen, ¿A dónde vas a salir?**.-

-**Tengo que hacer algunas diligencias, y no las puedo retrasar más, perdón**.-Se disculpo por tener que mandarme de compras con su hermano, aunque yo de buena gana le hubiera devuelto sus disculpas ya que no me molestaba nada pasar un rato a solas con su hermano, así tuviera que ser en el supermercado.

-**Si no hay de otra**.-

-**Genial, le voy a decir a Edward que se arregle y vengo para ayudarte a ti**.-

-**¿Qué?, Alice, ¿Para qué me voy a arreglar para ir al supermercado?**.-

-**Porque uno no sabe cuándo se puede encontrar al amor de su vida, y ni siquiera intentes protestar que ya sabes que yo voy a ser la ganadora**.-No me quedaba de otra que resignarme, yo podría ser cabezota, pero esta duende tenía el poder de convencer a cualquiera.-**Perfecto, voy a decirle a Edward y vuelvo en unos minutos, quiero que mientras tanto te seques el cabello**.-Sin decir más salió de mi habitación, yo como buena niña que soy, hice lo que me ordeno, aunque ella no tardo ni tres minutos en volver, me ordeno seguir trabajando en mi cabello mientras ella buscaba algo para que me pusiera.

Cuando yo termine de secarme el cabello ella acababa de escoger lo que me tenía que poner, había colocado sobre la cama unos jeans negros bajos, una blusa corta que se amarra al cuello y que es pegada al cuerpo de color verde, combinado con unos zapatos skechers del mismo color que la blusa. Sorprendentemente estaba lista antes de que pasara una hora, así que salí antes de que a la pequeña dictadora de la moda se le ocurriera que me faltaba hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Edward estaba sentado en la biblioteca leyendo mientras me esperaba. Cuando me acerque a él, levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos solo por unos segundos antes de que apartara mi vista avergonzada.

-**¿Nos vamos?**.-Me pregunto.

-**Sí, claro, vámonos**.-

Nos subimos a su Volvo y nos fuimos al Wal-Mart más cercano. Durante todo el recorrido no paramos de hablar, tocamos todos los temas que se nos venían a la mente, hablamos de música, de la universidad, de cine, en fin, de todo. Esta era la primera vez que me sentía tan a gusto con alguien, con Edward podía hablar sobre cualquier cosa y eso era genial.

-**¿Para que llevas eso Bella?**.-Me pregunto Edward cuando yo agarre una bolsa de uno de los estantes que había en el lugar.

-**Porque yo no puedo sobrevivir sin una bolsa de M&M**.-Le dije solamente.-**Aparte, yo no dije nada cuando tu agarraste todas esas frituras**.-

Cuando en un principio Alice me dio que iba a necesitar ayuda para llevar la comida a la casa pensé que estaba exagerando, pero veo que no, Edward y yo llevábamos un carrito cada uno, el de él estaba completamente lleno y el mío estaba por la mitad, y eso que todavía nos faltaba bastante comida por comprar.

-**Yo no tengo la culpa de que Emmet como por 5 personas**.-Cuando llegamos decidimos que Edward se iba a encargar de todo lo que fuera comida chatarra y yo de lo que era completamente comestible, aunque después de 15 minutos cuando su carrito se lleno decidimos que nadie estaba encargado de nada, simplemente íbamos a agarrar lo que quisiéramos.

-**Pero Edward, tienes comida chatarra como para un mes**.-

-**Eso lo dices porque nunca has vivido con el grandulón, esto en la casa y a su alcance no duraría ni dos semanas, por eso te dije que dos carritos eran muy poquitos para comprar comida para un mes**.-

-**Bueno, si se llena mi carrito y todavía falta comprar cosas buscamos otro, ¿Te parece?**.-

Por supuesto, tuvimos que buscar otro carrito, y nos falto poco para tener que buscar un cuarto carrito, no me pregunte como hicimos dos personas, sin ayuda de nadie, llevar tres carritos full de comida por toda la tienda.

Mis ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de su órbita cuando vi el total de la factura,$ 2,900, eso era excesivamente demasiado para ser solo comida, y para UN SOLO MES, pero si es cierto lo que me dijo Edward, valdría la pena haber pagado todo eso si podíamos evitarnos ver a un Emmet hambriento, que por lo que me conto Edward, en momentos como ese es cuando más miedo da.

-**Ya sé porque a mi mamá no le gustaba ir a comprar comida**.-Me dijo Edward cuando estuvimos ya montados en su auto.

Edward y yo estuvimos todo el camino hasta la casa hablando sobre cosas sin importancia y haciéndonos bromas mutuamente. Se sentía muy bien estar con él, me sentía cómoda, tranquila y confiada y los silencios, a diferencia de cómo son con las demás personas, no eran incómodos.

Otros puntos a su favor para llegar a ser el hombre perfecto. Me sentía frustrada, por más que buscaba de conseguirle algún defecto que lograra que me dejara de gustar lo único que encontraba eran más cosas buenas, que como cosa obvia hacían que él me atrajera más.

Sabía perfectamente que me gustaba Edward, y también sabía que no era nada malo, pero a pesar de eso, ocultaba lo que sentía lo mejor que podía, no quería que la situación se volviera incomoda entre los dos, es decir, él y yo vivimos bajo el mismo techo y vamos a comenzar a estudiar la misma carrera en la misma universidad, si él no sentía lo mismo que yo, que es lo más probable, quizás quiera alejarse de mí, y si por alguna extraña razón, él sintiera lo mismo por mí y después de un tiempo las cosas no funcionaran o nos peleáramos, la situación podría llegar a ser extremadamente incomoda.

Al llegar a la casa, eran las 3 de la tarde y el Jeep de Emmet no estaba, por lo que supusimos que todavía no había llegado con Rose.

Alice se fue un poco después de que nosotros llegáramos y nos dijo que iba a salir con Jasper a comprar algo que necesitaba para algo que había planeado para esta noche.

Luego de que se fueran cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para descansar un poco hasta que fueran las 5 que fue cuando Emmet dijo que iban a pasar por la casa.

Cuando llego a la casa venía con una Rosalie mucho más tranquila y menos deprimida. Los cuatro nos sentamos en la sala a hablar mientras esperábamos a que llegaran Alice y Jazz.

-**¿Qué rayos es lo que están haciendo esos dos que tardan tanto?**-Pregunto Emmet después de 1 hora esperando a que ambos volviera.

-**No sabemos Em, Alice solo dijo que iba a comprar algo para esta noche ya que para lo que había planeado necesitaba ciertas cosas que no había en la casa**.-Le respondió Edward, mientras hacía una mueca, me imagino que cuando pensó que podría haber planeado su pequeña hermana.

-**Eso da miedo**.-Dije fingiendo terror.

-**¿Qué es lo que da miedo?**.-Pregunto casualmente la persona de la cual estábamos hablando. Nos habíamos distraído y no escuchamos cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa y mucho menos cuando entraron a la sala.

-**Oh, due…Alice, que bueno que llegaste, estábamos preocupados por ustedes**.-Le dijo Edward intentando hacer que ella olvidara el tema.

-**Lo que pasa es que Alice vio una tienda en donde había descuento y decidió entrar a ver qué tal era**.-Nos explico Jasper que estaba detrás de ella.

-**¿Por qué no me sorprende?**.-Pregunto Emmet con aire inocente.

-**Bueno, bueno, vamos a dejar mi amor por las compras fuera de discusión. En lugar de eso, ¿Qué les parece si empezamos viendo alguna película?**.-

-**Esa es una idea genial**.-Todos volteamos la cara sorprendidos, Rosalie, desde que habían llegado no había pronunciado ni una sola letra, por un momento llegue a pensar que ella no estaba ahí con nosotros, por lo cual, oírla decir esas palabras tomo por sorpresa a más de uno.

-**Ah, entonces, vamos a comenzar, ¿Algún pedido en especial?**.-Hablo Emmet.-**Oh, Rose, tú me dijiste que querías ver esa película…la nueva de Angelina Jolie, ¿Cómo se llamaba?**.-Pregunto tratando de que Rose volviera a hablar.

-**Changeling, es la historia de una madre que busca a su hijo desaparecido, y de todos los problemas que pasan después cuando la policía le entrega a un niño falso haciéndolo pasar por el suyo, cuando vi los cortos me pareció muy buena**.-Dijo Rosalie, si no lo había demostrado antes, ahora si se notaba que estaba mejor que ayer, su tono al hablar no era triste y aunque tampoco era alegre, por lo menos ya no estaba tan deprimida.

-**Sí, esa misma, creo que la tenemos ¿No?**.-Pregunto a nadie en específico, vi como Edward salía de la habitación y subía las escaleras, al rato volvió con un DVD en la mano.

-**Es esta, ¿Verdad?**.-Pregunto al tiempo que le daba el DVD a Rosalie, ella solo asintió y se lo devolvió.

-**Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?, vamos todos arriba a ver la película**.-A pesar de que todos estábamos preocupados por ella, era Emmet al que se le notaba más. Hacía todo lo posible para que se distrajera y no pensara en lo que había pasado. Justo en este momento fue que entendí de verdad porque Jazz y Em no pudieron evitar ir corriendo a darle su merecido al Ex-novio de Rosalie.

Íbamos a ver la película en el _"Cuarto de Juegos"_, ahí había varios muebles acomodados alrededor de un televisor, tan grande que fácilmente podía pasar por una pantalla de cine, ok, está bien, esa es una exageración, pero se hacen una idea, ¿no?.

Alice y Jasper se sentaron juntos en uno de los sofás laterales, Emmet se sentó en el sofá grande que estaba frente al televisor, Rosalie se recostó en el mismo sofá dejando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Em. Y para mi mala o buena suerte, depende de qué lado lo vea, Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos en el otro sofá pequeño que estaba frente al que utilizaba la pareja de novios.

Durante la película bromeamos mucho cada vez que había una oportunidad, nos tiramos cotufas, que habíamos buscado antes de subir, unos a otros, nos reíamos de algún chiste tonto que alguien decía, le echábamos broma a Emmet cuando se quejaba de que no entendía alguna parte y…pues, en fin, pasamos un buen rato, y puedo afirmar que al terminar la película, Rose ya casi no parecía deprimida.

-**Bueno, ahora, que les parece si hacemos algo distinto**.-Comenzó a decir Alice, y en ese momento me entraron ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, la idea de que ella había planeado algo para este día me traía nerviosa, de seguro algo me va a pasar a mí.

-**¿Qué propones Alice?**.-Emmet le pregunto a su hermana de manera recelosa.

-**Pues, ¿Qué tal si jugamos "Yo Nunca…"?**.-

-**¿Qué?, ¿Eso es lo que tenías planeado?, si era eso, ¿Qué fuiste a comprar con Jazz antes de que nosotros llegáramos?**.-

-**Pues, eso es solo parte de lo que tengo planeado, y para esto tuvimos que ir a comprar alcohol…**-

-**¿Cómo rayos compraste alcohol si tú no tienes la edad necesaria?**.-

-**No quebramos ninguna ley Edward, si eso es lo que te preocupa, Jasper cumplió los 21 el mes pasado, por lo que él lo compro**.-

-**¿Es decir, que tú a partir de ahora vas a ser el proveedor de mi hermana?**.-

-**Por como lo dices Ed pareciera que fuera un narcotraficante o algo así**.-Dijo Jasper sonriendo.-**Y para aclarar las cosas de una sola vez, no, no voy a darle alcohol a tu hermana, lo hice esta vez porque íbamos a estar todos juntos**.-

-**Mi Jasper es tan bueno**.-Dijo Alice tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba y luego le daba un beso.-**Bueno, yo voy a buscar el alcohol, ahora vuelvo, no hagan nada que yo no haría**.-

-**Esa no es una lista muy larga de cosas que podemos hacer Alice!!**.-Grito Edward para que su hermana lo escuchara ya que ella había salido ya de la habitación.

Alice no tardo más de 5 minutos en buscar todo lo necesario. Trajo con ella Whisky, Cerveza, Ron, Tequila, Vodka y cualquier cantidad de licor.

-**¿Todo el mundo sabe cómo es?**.-Pregunto Alice, todos asentimos.-**Bueno, en caso de que alguien no se acuerde, todo es muy simple, alguien empieza diciendo "Yo Nunca…" y dice algo que nunca haya hecho, si alguien de los aquí presente ha hecho eso alguna vez tiene que beber un sorbo de cualquiera que sea su bebida, quedo claro?**.-Todos volvimos a asentir.-**Perfecto, ¿Quién empieza?**.-

-**Comienza tú Alice**.-Dijo Rose desde los brazos de Emmet.

-**Bueno, Yo Nunca he comprado ropa en Wal-Mart**.-Tanto Jasper, como Rose y yo la miramos con escepticismo, pero igual tomamos un trago de nuestras bebidas, yo estaba tomando Vodka con limón.-**No lo puedo creer, mis propios hermanos han cometido el peor pecado a la moda**.-No entendí a que se debía su comentario hasta que vi a sus hermanos y note que los dos habían tomado un trago.

-**Alice, no seas exagerada, no es para tanto, además, no era tan mala**.-

-**Cállate Emmet, no quiero oír ni una sola palabra más**.-Alice lo dijo ofendida.-**Jasper, es tu turno**.-

- **Yo Nunca he ido al hospital por un hueso roto**.-Emmet y yo bebimos.-**¿De verdad Bella?**.-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-**Sí, claro**.-Admití con un suspiro.-**Dos veces el brazo izquierdo, una vez la pierna derecha, otra en mano derecha y varias veces por esguinces**.-

-**Wow, eres un peligro para ti misma**.-Dijo Emmet burlándose, yo no me ofendí, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me digan eso, es más, hasta yo misma lo decía a veces.-**Bueno, sigo yo, Yo Nunca he…visto una competencia de patinaje artístico**.-Esta vez, solo las chicas bebimos.

-**Oh, por Dios, no me van a decir que no lo han hecho porque "Eso es de chicas"**.-Dijo Rosalie agregando comillas aéreas a las últimas palabras. Ya estaba más alegre.

-**Pues, en realidad, nunca nos ha llamado la atención**.-Respondió Jasper.-**O por lo menos ese es mi caso**.-Agrego ya que no sabía porque los otros dos hombres no lo había hecho.-**Rose, te toca**.-

-**Yo Nunca he viajado fuera del país**.-Los Cullen fueron los únicos que bebieron.

-**Algún día te llevare a recorrer el mundo Rose**.-Le dijo Emmet de una manera sumamente tierna, Rose se sonrojo levemente y volteo la mirada hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-**¿Quién de ustedes dos va a continuar?**.-Dijo para evitar mirar a Emmet.

-**Yo sigo**.-Dijo Edward.-**Yo Nunca…me he enamorado**.-Esas 5 palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada, él nunca se había enamorado, por un lado significaba que nunca había tenido a alguien en su corazón, pero por otro lado significaba que no estaba enamorado de mí, todavía, no sé porque esa palabra me vino a la mente, pero cuando lo pensé, no quise dejar de pensar que todavía había posibilidad de que él se enamorara de mí.

Jazz, Ali y Em bebieron. Yo no bebí ya que todavía no podía decir que estaba _"enamorada" _de Edward. Rose se había quedado mirando a Emmet sorprendida mientras que todos nosotros la mirábamos a ella.

-**¿Te has enamorado Emmet?**.-Pregunto ella, oh, si tan solo supiera.

-**Sí**.-Respondió simplemente.

-**¿De quién?, ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?**.-Rosalie no quiso dejar el tema y me imagino que él si quería que lo dejara, ya que tenía solo dos opciones, o le mentía o le decía que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

-**¿Rose, tú nunca te has enamorado?, ¿Ni siquiera de tú Ex?**.-Le pregunto Alice para salvar a su hermano de responder a las preguntas de la rubia.

-**Pues en realidad no, no he estado enamorada, sí admito que me gustaba mucho pero no estuve enamorada, y si sufrí porque me engaño no fue porque me rompiera el corazón, sino porque considerara que no era suficiente para él**.-Se explico.

-**Eres una creída hermana**.-

-**No soy creída Jasper, solo soy realista**.-Contesto con una sonrisa, con la primera sonrisa que mostraba desde la fiesta, esto no paso desapercibido para nadie, Alice comenzó a dar pequeños salticos sentada, Emmet la abrazó fuertemente y Edward, Jasper y yo sonreímos alegres.-**¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?**.-Pregunto un poco enfadada ya que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-**Estamos felices de que ya no estés triste Rose**.-Le dijo Emmet todavía abrazándola.

-**Sí, bueno, creo que es suficiente emoción por un día, vamos que viene Bella**.-Dijo y Em dejo de abrazarla.

-**Pues… Yo Nunca he…tenido sexo**.-Dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, e inmediatamente me arrepentí, me puse de un color rojo oscuro y baje un poco la cara avergonzada, pero eso no evito que viera que Emmet, Rose y Jazz bebiera.

-**¿Qué?, ¿Con quién fue y cuando?**.-Exigió enojada Alice a Jasper.

-**Cálmate Ali, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, tenía 16 y fue con mi novia en aquella época**.-Le dijo serenamente.

-**¿La amabas?**.-Le pregunto bajito, como si tuviera pena de preguntar eso.

-**Eso creí hasta que te conocí**.-Le dijo para luego abrazarla, ella lo beso en los labios un largo rato como recompensa por su excelente respuesta.

-**Entonces, ya sabemos la historia de Jazz, la mía es obvia, pero eso nos deja con la de Emmet, ¿Con quién fue, hace cuanto y en donde?**.-Pregunto Rose con un brillo en la mirada que no supe identificar a la perfección, pero casi podría jurar que eran celos.

**-Con Tiffany, mi novia cuando tenía 15, lo hice a esa misma edad y fue la casa de mis padres un día que nos fugamos del colegio y ellos estaban trabajando**.-Dijo con naturalidad, como si no fuera gran cosa.

Volvió a ser el turno de Alice y de esta manera seguimos con el juego unas cuantas rondas más, algunas preguntas fueron más indiscretas que otras, y las demás fueron cosas tontas que ya ni recuerdo.

A las 11 de la noche ya, habíamos bajado a comer en medio de una de las rondas, por lo que todos estábamos llenos de energía y queríamos seguir divirtiéndonos. Rose y Jazz se iban a quedar a dormir hoy ya que Emmet había insistido en eso y ninguno de los dos hermanos pudo negarle la exigencia al mayor de los Cullen.

-**¿Y si ahora jugamos "Verdad o Reto"?**.-

-**Alice es una broma ¿Verdad?, ¿No fue suficiente todo lo que dijimos en nuestro juego anterior?**.-

-**Es que no me dejaste terminar hermanito, además, ¿Tú crees que iba a proponer jugar algo tan simple y común como el "Verdad o Reto" normal?**.-

-**Pues, no, por eso me pareció raro Alice**.-Dijo Edward como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-**Bueno, vamos a dejarla ahí Edward, ahora, continuo antes de que me vuelvan a interrumpir. Como dije vamos a jugar "Verdad o Reto" pero vamos a hacer algunas modificaciones…**-

-**¿Modificaciones?, ¿Cómo cuales?**.-

-**Pues muy simple Edward, y si quieres que termine de explicar todo antes de que amanezca será mejor que dejes de interrumpirme. Bueno, como les decía, vamos a jugar "Verdad o Reto", pero vamos a cambiarles algunas reglas, la primera y más importante, es que ya no se puede escoger la opción de verdad, ya que solo van a ser retos**.-Se calló y espero a ver si alguien protestaba, como nadie lo hizo continuo.-**La otra cosa que se va a cambiar es que no se pueden salvar de los retos que se hagan cambiándolos, bebiendo o lo que sea, ¿Quedo claro?**.-

-**Sí hermanita**.-Respondió Emmet.

-**Bueno, como yo comencé el juego anterior, me parece justo que esta vez comience otra persona, Ed, ¿Quieres comenzar?**.-

-**Claro hermanita, umm…para ver… ya se!**.-Exclamo de repente, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro algo, yo comencé a reírme y luego asentí con la cabeza.-**Ok, muy bien, te reto Alice Cullen a que vayas al cuarto de Bella y te pongas algo que haya sido comprado en Wal-Mart**.-Hubiera pagado una fortuna por tener una cámara y poder tomarle una foto a la cara que coloco la pequeña duende cuando su hermano le dijo cual iba a ser su reto.-T**ú misma lo dijiste, no te puedes escapar de los retos**.-Se apresuro a decir cuando vio que ella iba a argumentar algo.

-**Ok!**.-Grito, se levanto del sofá en donde estaba y salió de la habitación, momentos después oímos una puerta abriéndose y después de 5 minutos volvió mi amiga con una camisa negra con estrellas plateadas. Por su cara se podría decir que la idea de estar usando algo que no fuera exclusivo le molestaba y mucho.-**¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que usar esto?**.-Señalo la camisa.

-**Hasta que terminemos el juego**.-Respondió Edward con una sonrisa radiante sobre su rostro perfecto.-**Te toca hermanita**.-

-**Perfecto. Jazz te reto a que me beses apasionadamente**.-Le dijo a su novio y este sin dudarlo cumplió su reto felizmente, al separarse estaban ambos sonriendo.

-**¿Eso se puede hacer?**.-Pregunto Emmet.

-**Claro, puedes retar a los demás a lo que sea… bueno, a casi lo que sea**.-Se corrigió ya que la anterior afirmación abarcaba muchas posibilidades.

-**Vengo yo**.-Dijo Jazz.-**Edward, besa a Bella lo más apasionado que puedas**.-Cuando escuche a Jasper casi me desmayo, le había dicho a Edward, a mi dios griego perfecto, al chico que me gustaba que me besara apasionadamente, tenía que ser una broma, mi primer beso no podía ser por un reto, si, entendieron bien, nunca he besado a nadie, aunque pensándolo mejor, era Edward el que me iba a besar, no me gustaba la idea de que fuera por un reto pero era él y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, quizás, si yo lo besaba bien le empezaría a gustar.

-**¿Qué?**.-Pregunto Edward un poco sorprendido por lo que el reto que le habían puesto en el cual estaba yo implicada.

-**Lo que oíste Edward, besa a Bella**.-La sonrisa que Alice tenía al momento de decir eso daba miedo, parecía que tuviera algo planeado, pero lo que sea que fuera, era un misterio para mí.

Por la reacción inicial que había tenido Edward pensé que iba a buscar la manera de escapar del reto pero cuando se volteo a mirarme me di cuenta que no iba a hacer tal cosa.

Mientras me miraba fue acercando su cara poco a poca a la mía, cuando estuvo a solo unos centímetros coloco su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla izquierda para acariciarla lentamente. Al principio el beso solo fueron unos roces, pero como Jasper había dicho que tenía que ser lo más apasionado posible, los simples roces pronto quedaron atrás.

El beso era lento y al mismo tiempo apasionado, pero Edward no tardo en volverlo más apasionado cuando paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que le concedí sin siquiera pensarlo.

Su lengua recorría cada rincón de mi boca y se unía a la mía para iniciar una batalla campal. Era sumamente increíble lo que estaba pasando, el beso era asombroso, increíble, maravilloso, ninguna de las palabras que existían en el diccionario eran lo suficientemente buenas para describir nuestro beso.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos solo sé que cuando nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire ambos teníamos los labios sonrosados e hinchados. Me miro a los ojos y vi en ellos un brillo que no pude identificar, él se acerco de manera lenta otra vez a mí pero se separo bruscamente cuando Alice comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente y los demás soltaban exclamaciones de sorpresa o decían palabras para felicitarlo por haber cumplido el reto de una forma fantástica.

**-Wow hermanito, no sabía que eras tan bueno**.-Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.-**Parecías experto**.-

-**Cállate Emmet**.-Le dijo Edward seriamente.

-**Oye, no te enfades, yo solo decía la verdad**.-

-**Em, déjalo tranquilo**.-Dijo Rosalie a su lado mientras sonreía.

-**Está bien, lo dejo tranquilo, pero ahora es su turno**.-

-**Rosalie**.-Dijo Edward sin pensarlo.-**Te toca lo mismo que a mí, solo que a mi hermano**.-El ser con la más asombrosa y talentosa lengua sobre el planeta sonreía con un poco de satisfacción al ver que se iba a vengar de cierta manera de su hermano pero también sonreía como si hubiera hecho algo grandioso. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que era, Rose iba a besar a su hermano, que por cierto, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, eso iba a ayudar bastante a Em, con respecto a su amor secreto.

Rosalie tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo acerco su cara a la de Em y le beso apasionada y lentamente, Emmet coloco sus manos, una a cada lado de su cintura mientras que las de Rose rodearon el cuello de él.

Su beso era casi igual al que me dio Edward, pero cuando las lenguas se juntaron todo cambio, el beso se hizo más agresivo y las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrerse mutuamente, en ese momento Rosalie empujo levemente a Emmet todavía sin separa sus labios y el quedo recostado sobre el sofá con ella encima.

Afortunadamente para nosotros tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y ese momento lo aprovechamos para distraerlos ya que no queríamos ver lo que estamos seguros que harían si continuaban.

-**Creo que es más que suficiente Rosalie, aunque si quieren terminar con lo que empezaron, la habitación de Emmet no está muy lejos o, si no aguantan, la de huéspedes está cruzando el pasillo**.-Dijo Alice sonriendo divertida por la escena que habían protagonizado su hermano mayor y el verdadero amor de este.

Emmet y Rose se separaron inmediatamente, Rose estaba levemente sonrojada y Em se notaba muy feliz aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-**Mi amor, creo que sería mejor dejar el juego hasta aquí, ya es muy tarde**.-Dijo Jasper, no sé la razón de que dijera esto, pero tengo la sospecha de que es porque era el turno de Rosalie, y ella se había quedado con las ganas de saber quién era o había sido la enamorada de Emmet.

-**Pero Jazz…**-

-**Amor, ¿No crees que es muy tarde?**.-Le dijo mirándola de tal manera que daba a entender que tenía que seguirle la corriente.

-**Sí, es verdad, yo estoy un poco cansada, podemos continuar mañana, ¿Les parece?**.-Al parecer la enana comprendió lo que pensaba su novio.

Todos dimos señales de haber comprendido y estar de acuerdo, de esta manera todos salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a las nuestras. Rose se iba a quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes que estaba en el pasillo donde estaban nuestras habitaciones mientras que Jasper iba a utilizar la habitación que estaba en el otro pasillo.

* * *

_N/A:Hola otra vez!!!_

_Wow, simplemente no encuentro las palabras para describir este capítulo, sé que muchos estarán contentos porque por fin haya ocurrido el tan esperado beso entre Edward y Bella, pero también sé que se emocionaron por lo ocurrido con otra pareja del fic, Rosalie y Emmet. Ellos también tuvieron un beso, y me atrevo a decir que incluso más intenso que el de Ed y Bells._

_¿Qué pasará con el grandulón y la rubia a partir de ahora?, ¿Rose estará sintiendo algo por él?. Pues no estoy segura, creo que para eso tendrán que leer el siguiente capítulo._

_Si les gusto dejen reviews con sus comentarios, y sin más que decirles, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	7. Una Larga Noche

**Capítulo 7**

**Una Larga Noche**

* * *

Son las dos de la mañana y yo sigo dando vueltas en la cama, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso esta noche. Pero en especial en el beso. Nuestro beso. Fue maravilloso, es la primera vez que tocaba eso labios, pero eran tal cual como pensé que serían, suaves y dulces.

Cuando nos retaron a besarnos me asuste, y mucho. Aprecio mucho su amistad y tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal y quisiera alejarse de mí. Pero cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos, supe que nada podía salir mal y nada ni nadie nos podría separar, estábamos destinados a estar juntos y nuestro beso me lo dejo claro, la forma en que nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente me lo demostraba, el sabor de su boca que desde ese momento adoro, sus suaves manos tocándome…no hay suficientes palabras para describir lo bien que me sentí en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Cuando tuvimos que romper el beso sentí mi corazón partirse, quería una sola cosa y eso era estar a su lado, había tardado mucho en darme cuenta de lo que sentía, pero ahora que lo sabía no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que tengo que hacer.

Ambos somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero si le digo todo lo que siento y que recientemente descubrí y resulta que no siente lo mismo que yo, ¿Qué pasara con nuestra amistad?, ¿Sería igual que siempre?, ¿Fingiría que nada había pasado?, ¿O simplemente se alejaría de mí?, cualquiera que fuera su reacción no podría vivir con ello.

Pero todavía tenía esperanzas, yo no sabía lo que sentía por mí, muy bien podría sentir lo mismo, y si eso fuera de esa manera, podría al fin ser feliz.

Y si en realidad no correspondía mis sentimientos, iba a pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible a su lado, hasta que llegara la persona que se quedara con su corazón, o hasta que me aceptara como soy.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la suya, atravesé silenciosamente los pasillos ya que no quería despertar a nadie, no quería que nadie lo supiera, o por lo menos no todavía.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta, dude, no sabía porque rayos había ido allá, solo seguí a mi instinto, o por lo menos eso creo yo. Mi cuerpo se movió sin esperar la orden de mi cerebro y me llevo hasta ese lugar.

Respire hondo en el momento que descubrí que mi cuerpo se había vuelto a mover sin mi permiso y ahora tenía mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Decidí que tenía que enfrentar mis miedos, y hacerle caso a mi cuerpo por esta vez. Suspire antes de abrir la puerta e ingresar a su habitación.

Era la primera vez que había entrado en ella, aunque me hubiera encantado poder detallarla y saber qué cosas le interesaban, la poca luz que me brindaba la luna y que se colaba por ventanas que estaban al fondo de la habitación, no me ayudaba más que para saber en dónde estaba su cama.

Sin siquiera dejar tiempo para que el miedo y la duda se colaran en mi cabeza me acerque al lugar donde descansaba la persona que era dueña de mi corazón.

Dormía plácidamente, tenía una sonrisa en su cara y una expresión tranquila. Esa imagen me atrajo más que cualquier otra cosa por lo que termine sentándome en la cama suavemente para no despertar a su ocupante.

Estuve velando su sueño por un rato hasta que se movió ligeramente y la sonrisa de su rostro se agrandaba, eso fue más que suficiente, fue demasiado para mí, mucha tentación a la cual no me pude resistir por lo cual extendí mi brazo para acariciar su rostro, esperando que tuviera el sueño profundo y no se despertara.

Mis esperanzas fueron en vano, ya que al tiempo que mis dedos hicieron contacto con su bello rostro abrió los ojos. Me miro con sorpresa clara reflejada en sus ojos, creía que era parte de un sueño o algo así, lo podía leer claramente en sus ojos.

-**¿Rose?**.-Me pregunto cuándo entendió que no era un sueño y que yo de verdad estaba ahí, en su cuarto, en su cama, a su lado.

-**Sí Emmet, soy yo**.-Le dije antes de que él se incorporara y me mirara preocupado.

-**¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Te llamo otra vez?, si es así dímelo para ir a matarlo en este mismo instante**.-Emmet siempre preocupándose por mí, él siempre pensando primero en mí, haría lo que fuera con tal de verme sonreír, me dolería mucho perderlo.

-**_"No Rosalie Hale, no pienses en eso, no lo vas a perder, vas a luchar hasta el final por su amor"_**.-Me obligue a pensar, no quería que pensamientos tristes se colaran en mi cabeza y se alojaran ahí. Tenía que ser optimista.

-**No pasa nada malo Em, es solo que no podía dormir y quería estar contigo**.-No quería que se preocupara, ya había tenido suficiente preocupaciones por mi culpa.-**¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?**.-Le pregunte bajito, quería que me dijera que si, él es con la única persona con la que quiero estar.

-**Claro Rose, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, vamos acuéstate**.-Dijo mientras se comenzaba a parar, yo lo detuve al instante con un gesto de la mano.

-**¿A dónde vas?**.-Aventure mientras me acomodaba mejor bajo las sabanas de su cama.

-**A acostarme en el sofá para que puedas dormir tranquila**.-Me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-**¿Por qué?, No quiero que te vayas**.-Le dije, él me miro un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

-**Claro, si eso quieres**.-Y se volvió a acostar en la cama, a mi lado. Se acostó de lado para poder verme, yo hice lo mismo para que mi cara quedara frente a la suya. Al igual que yo hace unos momentos atrás, extendió su mano en dirección a mi rostro y delicadamente quito un mecho de cabello rubio que se había colocado sobre mi rostro para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja.

-**Gracias**.-Le dije tan bajo que creí que no podría escucharme.

-**¿Por qué?**.-Pregunto sin entender el por qué le agradecía.

-**Por estar siempre junto a mí, por preocuparte, por ser tan bueno, por todo**.-

-**No tienes nada que agradecerme Rose, yo te quiero mucho, y para mí nada significa más que una hermosa sonrisa en tu precioso rostro**.-Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara tiernamente.

-**Emmet…**.-Suspire al sentir sus suaves dedos tocar mi rostro.

Inconscientemente nuestros cuerpos se acercaron más, nuestros rostros estaban a solo centímetros, sus manos volvieron a acariciar mi rostro y yo me quede estática, no quería moverme y arruinar el momento, nuestro momento.

En ningún momento dejamos de acercarnos, ahora, la separación entre nosotros no era mayor de 5 centímetros, cerré mis ojos cuando sentí su respiración y cuando nuestros labios se rozaron anunciando nuestro próximo beso, repentinamente se separo de mí.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa de que se alejara, él se encontraba del otro lado de la cama con la cara volteada, evitando mirarme, esa imagen me partió el corazón en miles de pedazos ya que me dio a entender lo obvio, él no me quería, o por lo menos, no de la manera en que yo lo hacía.

-**Rose, tengo que ir a la cocina, ¿Quieres algo?**.-Dijo todavía sin mirarme. Yo negué con la cabeza tratando con todas mis fuerzas de retener mis lágrimas, no quería que me viera llorando, sé que eso lo haría sufrir mucho.

-**Estoy bien Em**.-Dije con mi tono de voz lo más calmado que pude, sé que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le estaba mintiendo, pero por lo menos no dijo nada, eso fue un alivio para mí.

-**Bueno, vuelvo en un rato, trata de dormir**.-Me dijo antes de irse de su habitación, dejándome a mí en su cama con el corazón lastimado.

**Edward POV.**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, pensando en los sucesos de esa noche, pensando en mi fabuloso beso con esa preciosa mujer, cuando escuche unos pasos en el pasillo. Me hice el dormido, cuando escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Alguien entro silenciosamente y luego de que se cerrara la puerta sentí mi cama hundirse con el peso de la persona que había entrado a mi habitación.

Por un rato ni siquiera se movió, considere abrir los ojos, pero en eso siento como una mano toca suavemente mi cara, instantáneamente abro los ojos, ¿Y cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi ángel frente a mis ojos?.

Me dedica una sonrisa antes de acercarse y besarme, me tomo por sorpresa, dure solo un segundo en reaccionar, al hacerlo le devolví el beso, con la misma entrega con la que la hacía ella.

Puse mis manos en su cintura y la jale hacia mí, ella llevo sus manos a mis cabellos y comenzó a masajearlos todavía sin soltar mis labios.

Ella pasa su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que no dudo en concederle.

Mis manos que antes estaban quietas en su cintura comienzan a moverse por su espalda lentamente, ella responde acariciando mis brazos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo fui consciente cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo, yo acostumbro a dormir solo con los pantalones de mi pijama, sin dudarlo muevo mis manos de tal manera que una de ellas se cuela por debajo de su camisa y ahora puedo sentir su suave piel bajo mis dedos.

Con un movimiento inesperado nos volteo, y ahora yo estoy sobre ella, las caricias se vuelven cada vez más candentes y los suspiros ahogados por nuestras bocas son cada vez más seguidos.

Cansado de estarme tan quieto y con la necesidad de sentir más, separo mis labios de los suyos solo lo suficiente para moverme a su cuello sin dejar de rozar su tersa piel.

Comienzo a besar y a morder levemente la sensible piel de su cuello, ahora no solo suspiros salen de su boca, los suaves gemidos me indican que lo que estoy haciendo está bien, así que decido hacer mi siguiente movimiento pero en eso siento como tocan mi hombro, pensando que era ella decido ignorarlo, pero la mano que me había tocado ahora me estaba sacudiendo, cansado de eso me separo del cuello de ella para verla a los ojos, pero ahí no está. Ahí no hay nadie, solo estoy yo en mi cama, y una última sacudida acompañada de mi nombre logro que por fin saliera de mi fantástico sueño.

**Emmet POV**

-**Edward…**-Sacudo su hombro para despertarlo, pero no obtengo resultados.-**Edward…**-Lo vuelvo a llamar, esta vez más fuerte, pero él nada que se despertaba, no podía creer mi mala suerte, Edward podría tener el sueño más ligero que cualquier otra persona, pero cuando necesitaba hablar con él, el muy desgraciado estaba más dormido que nunca. No pude evitar gemir de frustración, no tenía mucho tiempo y necesitaba con urgencia hablar con mi hermano.-**Edward maldita sea, despierta de una buena vez**.-Esta vez no hable bajo, casi grite, y agradecí enormemente el hecho de que su habitación fuera a prueba de ruidos para que pudiera hacer todas esas cosas de la música sin molestar a nadie en la casa, no quería que cierta persona se enterara de que estaba aquí. Gracias al cielo, esta vez parece haberme oído ya que abrió pesadamente los ojos.

-**Maldición Emmet, más te vale que sea algo importante, estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida**.-

-**Oh, no te preocupes, tus gemidos me dieron a entender que lo era**.-No sé de dónde saque fuerzas para bromearle pero el punto es que lo hice.

-**¿Qué?**.-Prácticamente grito.-**Dime por favor que lo estás diciendo en broma**.-Me suplico.

-**Lo siento hermano, luego me dirás quien era la chica en tu fantasía, ahora tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo**.-Antes mis palabras se sonrojó fuertemente.

-**Joder Emmet, ¿No podías esperar a mañana?**.-Me pregunto molesto, podía asegurar que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que lo hubiera sacado a la fuerza de su sueño.

-**No Edward, no puedo esperar, Rose está en mi habitación**.-Le deje, esperando que eso fuera más que suficiente para que entendiera cual era mi desesperación.

-**¿Y ese es el maldito problema?**.-Rayos lo acaba de confirmar, estaba molesto conmigo, había dicho más de tres palabrotas en menos de dos minutos, eso solo ocurría cuando estaba furioso.

-**El maldito problema Edward es que estuve a punto de cagarla en grande, estuve a solo milímetros de besarla**.-Le dije tan rápido que me sorprendió que no se juntaran las palabras.

-**¿Y por qué eso es malo?**.-Pregunto ahora no solo enfadado sino que también confundido.

-**Oh joder Edward no me hagas ir a donde Alice, no tengo tiempo para eso, claro que es malo, no la puedo besar en estos momentos**.-

-**Pero Emmet, la besaste hace unas horas**.-Prácticamente me grito, y volví a agradecer que su habitación fuera a prueba de ruido.

-**Maldición Ed, es completamente distinto, lo de antes, aunque fue asombroso, fue por un reto, no fue un beso de verdad, el que le iba a dar ahora sí lo era, y si lo hacía la hubiera cagado completamente con ella**.-

-**Em, sigo sin entender**.-

-**Olvídalo!**.-Le grite, no aguantaba más.-**Voy a despertar a Alice, quizás si tengo suerte Rose se haya dormido y no se haya dado cuenta de mi tardanza**.-Esta vez dije más para mí que para él.

-**No, no Emmet, está bien, explícame todo más calmadamente, con lujo de detalles, y lo más rápido que puedas porque por lo que acabo de oír, Rose te está esperando**.-

-**Oh, gracias hermanito**.-Respire profundamente antes de comenzar a relatar lo sucedido.

**Flash Back**

Estaba durmiendo muy pacíficamente, claro, que el sueño que estaba teniendo ayudaba muchísimo, Rose y yo estábamos solos en una playa, a la orilla del mar, viendo como el sol se ocultaba, y abrazados. No decíamos palabra alguna, pero nuestra mutua compañía era más que suficiente.

Pero por supuesto, no duro mucho, ya que al sentir una mano sobre mi rostro abrí mis ojos para llevarme una sorpresa grandísima. La mujer de mi vida estaba en mi habitación, muy cerca de mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido y fuerte que me sorprendió que no lo escuchara.

-**¿Rose?**.-Le pregunte, por un momento pensé que era un sueño, pero esto era demasiado real para ser un maldito sueño.

-**Sí Emmet, soy yo**.-Me respondió y yo me senté en mi cama y la mire preocupado.

-**¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Te llamo otra vez?, si es así dímelo para ir a matarlo en este mismo instante**.-La idea de que el idiota ese la estuviera llamando otra vez para pedirle perdón y tratar de explicarle lo que pasó hizo que me enfadara enormemente, si él había hecho eso, no iba a dudar en ir y terminar lo que comencé en la fiesta.

-**No pasa nada malo Em, es solo que no podía dormir y quería estar contigo**.-Me dijo, mi corazón latió más fuerte al oírla.-**¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?**.-¿Cómo podía siquiera preguntar?, pensé que le había dejado bien claro que por ella daría hasta mi vida.

-**Claro Rose, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, vamos acuéstate**.-Le dije al tiempo que me comenzaba a levantar de la cama, por más que me hubiera gustado quedarme en la cama con ella, no podía hacerlo, mi madre nos había educado a mi hermano y a mí para que fuéramos unos caballeros. Pero antes de que me levantara completamente, me detuvo con un gesto de su hermosa mano.

-**¿A dónde vas?**.-Me pregunto al tiempo que se acomodaba bajo las sabanas de la cama.

-**A acostarme en el sofá para que puedas dormir tranquila**.-No pude evitar que eso sonara como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-**¿Por qué?, No quiero que te vayas**.-La mire sorprendido, ella nunca me había pedido que durmiera con ella.

-**Claro, si eso quieres**.-Me acomodé nuevamente en la cama, a su lado. Quería verla, como siempre mi parte egoísta salió a flote, por lo que me acomode de lado, apoyándome en uno de mis brazos para verla. Ella hizo lo mismo y nuestras caras quedaron una frente a la otra. Sin poder evitarlo extendí mi mano hacia su cara y quite un mechón de cabello rubio que estaba sobre su rostro y lo coloque detrás de su oreja.

-**Gracias**.-Me dijo casi inaudiblemente, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para oírla.

-**¿Por qué?**.-Le pregunte sin entender a que se debía su agradecimiento.

-**Por estar siempre junto a mí, por preocuparte, por ser tan bueno, por todo**.-Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro aunque dudo que ella lo viera, si tan solo supiera que no puedo dejar de ser así con ella.

-**No tienes nada que agradecerme Rose, yo te quiero mucho, y para mí nada significa más que una hermosa sonrisa en tu precioso rostro**.-Volví a levantar mi mano y lo lleve nuevamente hacia su rostro para acariciarlo tiernamente.

-**Emmet….**-Suspire apenas mi mano toco su perfecto rostro.

Mi nombre salir de sus labios de esa manera fue como música para mis oídos. Sin siquiera ordenárselo a mi cuerpo nos fuimos acercando más y más. Volví a acariciar su rostro mientras ella se quedaba quieta, ahora nuestra cercanía era mayor.

Sin dejar de acercarnos en ningún momento, ahora nuestros rostros estaban a no más de 5 centímetros, pude ver que cerraba sus ojos, a la espera de lo que sería nuestro primer beso de verdad, al sentir mi respiración sobre la de ella.

Y cuando nuestros labios se rozaron desperté de mi ensoñación, y me di cuenta del terrible error que estaba a punto de cometer.

Me separe de ella inmediatamente y me gire para que no pudiera ver mi rostro que seguramente demostraba la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en mi interior.

No podía creer lo cerca que estuve de besarla, y aunque eso sería maravillo no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo en este momento, no cuando acababa de romper con su novio, no cuando ella estaba buscando con desesperación alguien que la hiciera sentir hermosa, alguien que la quisiera, yo sin dudarlo me hubiera ofrecido para el trabajo, pero ella tenía que recuperarse, tenía primero que superar lo que había pasado, sino, yo no seria para ella más que un clavo que saca a otro clavo, y definitivamente, yo no quería ser eso, yo quería ser todo para ella, que egoísta ¿No?, así es como me siento, pero no le puedo decir eso, y ahora debe de estar queriendo alguna explicación que no le puedo dar.

-**Rose, tengo que ir a la cocina, ¿Quieres algo?**.-Le dije sin mirarle. Pude sentir cierto movimiento en la cama por lo que creo que negó con la cabeza.

-**Estoy bien Em**.-Dijo tratando aparentemente calmada aunque yo la conocía demás como para saber que simplemente trataba de disimular que estaba triste, me maldije mentalmente por haberla hecho sufrir, eso era lo que menos quería. Necesitaba salir de ahí con urgencia para poder pensar, estar lejos de ella para poder calmarme y tenía que hacerlo rápido ya que mis ganas de saltarle encima y decirle cuanto la amaba se hacen más grandes a cada segundo que pasa. Así que juntando toda mi fuerza de voluntad me levante de la cama sin mirarla ya que ahora estaba casi seguro de que encontraría lágrimas saliendo de los ojos que me han perseguido en sueños desde que la conocí.

**-Bueno, vuelvo en un rato, trata de dormir**.-Le dije al tiempo que salía de mi habitación. Al estar fuera cerré la puerta, y sin esperar a comprobar que no venía detrás de mí, me recosté en la pared más cercana y cerré mis ojos en un intento fallido de encontrar algo de cordura en mis pensamientos.

Al levantar la mirada me di cuenta que estaba frente a la habitación de mi hermano menor, sin dudarlo me levante y abrí la puerta de su cuarto para encontrarlo durmiendo mientras murmuraba algo en sueños. Cerré la puerta tras mí y me acerque a su cama para despertarlo.

Me sentí muy mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, yo sabía lo horrible que era ser sacado de un sueño húmedo, que por los gemidos que él estaba soltando, eso era lo que era, pero estaba necesitado, no, necesitado era decir poco, estaba desesperado por hablar con alguien así que sin siquiera darme tiempo a arrepentirme lo comencé a mover y a llamar para que se levantara.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-**Y eso fue lo que paso Eddie**.-Le dije a terminar de contarle con lujos de detalles todo lo que había pasado desde que Rose ingreso a mi habitación. Tengo que agregar que esto lo hice prácticamente en un tiempo record, menos de 15 minutos, me sorprendió que me entendiera algo.

-**Wow, Emmet, no sé qué decirte, odiaría tener que estar en tu situación, debe de ser horrible tener esas ganas enormes de besar a alguien y no poder hacerlo**.-Lo ultimo me lo dijo mientras se introducía en sus pensamientos.

-**Edward…**-Lo llame para que volviera a la tierra.-**Dime que hacer**.-

-**Eh…Em, no sé, ¿Por qué carajos me preguntaste a mí?, estoy seguro que Jasper tiene más experiencia en eso, sin contar que es su hermano y la conoce, o también le hubieras dicho a Alice o a Bella, ellas de seguro sabrían qué hacer**.-Dijo creo que poniéndose nervioso gracias a mi urgencia.

-**Pero joder, eres mi hermano**.-

-**Pero yo no tengo experiencia con chicas Emmet**.-Esta vez le falto poco para que sus palabras salieran en medio de un grito.

-**Edward, por favor, tú eres un genio, piensa, quizás se te ocurra algo**.-Le suplique, estaba ya al borde una crisis de nervios.

-**Eh…¿Por qué no regresas a tu habitación?, quizás ya se durmió, y si no lo hizo, no sería mala idea que hablaras con ella y le confesaras tu amor eterno**.-

-**¿Estás loco?**.-

-**Quizás hermano, pero si lo piensas no es tan mala idea, yo creo que lo mejor sería que ella supiera tus sentimientos desde ya, eso la ayudaría bastante**.-

-**Pero no la quiero presionar!!!**.-Grite.

-**Oh, por Dios Emmet!!**!.-Exclamo una voz a mi espalda-**Nunca pensé que aparte de cobarde fueras un mentiroso. Se claramente que no es por esa razón que no le has confesado lo que sientes a mi hermana**.-

-**Sin ganas de ofender Jazz, pero nadie te invito a esta conversación**.-

-**Pues alguien debió de hacerlo, están hablando de mi hermana por Dios Santo**!.-Exclamo irritado mientras se colocaba delantede de mí.

-**Pero tú no eres imparcial en esta conversación!**.-Le solté ya enfadado.

-**Edward tampoco!!**.-Parecía que Jasper sintiera lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo ya que su enfado solo era comparable con el mío.

-**Eso no es lo importante**.-

-**Claro que no, lo importante es que el único hombre que quiere a mi hermana de verdad es el tarado más grande que hay en el mundo, no sé porque carajos te ofrecí mi apoyo desde el principio, eres un cobarde de lo peor**.-

-**Yo no soy cobarde**.-Le rebatí.

-**¿Entonces por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella?**.-

-**Porque yo…**-Me corto antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-**¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?**.-Esta vez no fue Jazz quien hablo sino que fue mi hermano menor.

-**¿Cómo?**.-Cuestione confundido.

-**Que me digas, ¿Qué carajo es lo que sientes por Rosalie Hale?, porque yo, sinceramente no lo tengo del todo claro**.-Prácticamente me grito la pregunta.

-**¿Cómo que qué carajo es lo que siento?, ustedes dos, no, mejor dicho, todas las personas con las que he mantenido contacto en el último año, excepto ella misma, saben que estoy locamente enamorado de ella, que desde que la vi solo puedo pensar en ella, que deje de ser un mujeriego porque desde que mis ojos se toparon con ella no hay mujer que me llame la atención, que si ella sufre yo sufro y que si ella se alejara de mi simplemente no podría vivir, ¿Les basto eso o tengo que darle una lista detallada de todas las cosas que Rose me hace sentir?**.-Les dije más enfadado que nunca, me estaban haciendo perder el tiempo en vez de ayudarme en planear alguna solución para el asunto de Rose.

-**¿Qué me dices Rose, es suficiente o necesitas "una lista detallada de todas las cosas que le haces sentir"?**.-Y eso fue más que suficiente para que me sintiera morir. Voltee inmediatamente mi mirada hacia la puerta, a la cual, por cierto, yo le daba la espalda. Ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, estaba la rubia que desde hace ya casi un año me había quitado el sueño, me miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, completamente sorprendida, y cuando la detalle más, sentí mi alma caer a mis pies, en sus preciosos ojos habían lágrimas, unas desgraciadas y miserables lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos, y todo por mi culpa.

En ese momento no supe que hacer, normalmente al verla en esa situación hubiera corrido en su dirección y la abrazaría y consolaría, pero esta vez era distinto. No podía consolarla porque las gotas de agua salada que salían de sus ojos era precisamente porque había oído lo que sentía por ella, y lo más probable es que llorara porque no sentía lo mismo que yo y no quería lastimarme al decirme lo que pensaba o ¿Qué se yo?

Contrariamente a lo que creía que ocurriría, ella salió corriendo en mi dirección y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, salto a mi encuentro. Por acto reflejo extendí mis brazos y la agarre en el aire. La solté suavemente en el suelo y espere a que hablara, o se moviera, o hiciera cualquier gesto que me explicara la razón de su reacción.

Pero definitivamente, su siguiente movimiento me dejo más confundido y sorprendido, a tal grado que quede en shock. Ella me había besado, había juntado su cuerpo al mío y ahora me besaba de una manera que no sabría describir.

Antes de que cualquier pensamiento razonable llegara a mi cabeza me encontré correspondiéndole el beso con la misma intensidad con la que ella me besaba.

El aire nos comenzó a faltar, pero nos negábamos a separarnos a respirar. Ahora mis manos la sujetaban fuertemente para evitar que escapara, después de este momento moriría si se alejara de mí.

Nos separamos solo lo justo para poder respirar ya que era inevitable, pero en ese momento, que nos miramos a los ojos, fue simplemente maravilloso. Lleve mi mano que estaba en la parte baja de su espalda hasta su cara, para poder delinear delicadamente su perfecto rostro.

Me regalo una tímida sonrisa, que no dude en responder. Me acerque nuevamente para poder besarla pero ella se separo de mí. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando sujeto mi mano y me comenzó a jalar fuera de la habitación de mi hermano.

Fui consciente de mi hermano y mi amigo gritando algo para nosotros pero mi cerebro no pudo retener las palabras, estaba literalmente flotando en las nubes.

Al entrar en mi habitación, Rose cerró la puerta tras nosotros y se volteo a verme. Se acerco nuevamente a mi rostro lentamente y cuando estuvo tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozaban me hablo con un susurro, que por nuestra corta separación no me fue difícil escuchar.

-**Emmet, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido alguna vez en mi vida. Siempre te preocupaste por mí, siempre buscabas mi felicidad sobre la tuya propia…**-

-**Eso lo hago porque te quiero demasiado**.-La interrumpí. A lo que ella respondió dándome un suave beso en los labios, luego se volvió a separar solo lo necesario para poder hablar nuevamente.

-**Por favor, Emmet, déjame terminar**.-Yo me quedo callado esperando a que siguiera hablando. Eso pareció ser lo que quería ya que continuo.-**Sin importar lo que yo quisiera, siempre buscaste la manera de complacerme y darme hasta la cosa más mínima que me sacara una sonrisa, siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme, consolarme, hacerme reír, hacerme olvidar los malos momentos, en fin, un centenar de cosas que no podría nunca dejar de agradecerte, pero esa no es la razón por la cual estoy feliz de que…sientas…eso por mí**.-Lo último lo dijo un poco avergonzada.

-**Rose…**-

-**No!!, déjame terminar**.-Me pidió.-**Yo estoy feliz porque yo siento lo mismo que tú**.-Esas palabras me agarraron completamente fuera de base. Me quedé helado, aunque mi corazón contrariamente a mí, se movía muchísimo más rápido y su calidez era asombrosa.-**Debería de pedirte perdón por haber sido tan ciega y no haberme dado cuenta antes**.-Dijo tristemente al tiempo que bajaba su mirada.

-**Rose**.-Con mi mano sujete su barbilla y la alce para que me mirara a los ojos.-No quiero que me pidas perdón por nada, me has hecho sumamente feliz al decir que sientes lo mismo que yo y eso es más que suficiente.

-**Emmet…**-Y ese suspiro rebaso el vaso de mi autocontrol, no pude resistirme más, sin tardar mucho comencé a besarla demostrándole todo lo que sentía, ella me correspondió gustosa, sus manos volaron a mi cabeza para dedicarse a masajear mi cabello. Mis manos estaban en su cintura, y no tenían intensiones de soltarla. La levante mientras nos besábamos y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cadera para no caerse. En esa posición nos lleve a la cama, y bajándola delicadamente la deje sobre el colchón. Fue el momento más maravilloso que tuve en mi vida, nos amamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron más, para ese momento, ya había amanecido, y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación iluminándola completamente.

Y de esa manera, Rose en mi cama, con su cabeza en mi pecho, y yo, con una mano en su cintura no permitiendo que se alejara de mi, y con la otra acariciando sus cabellos, nos quedamos dormidos.

_

* * *

_

N/A: Hola!!!!!

_Por fin volví con el siguiente capítulo de Only You._

_Perdonen la tardanza, pero he estado teniendo problemas con el internet._

_Bueno….¿Qué les pareció?, esta vez hubo un cambio ya que no hubo pensamientos de Bella, pero creo que más de uno quedo complacido con los pensamientos de las tres personas de este Cap._

_¿Qué tal todos los pensamientos de Rose, Emmet y Edward?._

_El siguiente cap. si Dios quiere lo publicare el fin de semana que viene, pero no prometo nada._

_Déjenme Reviews para saber sus opiniones acerca del cap._

_Ahora me despido de ustedes, y les digo que los espero en el siguiente capítulo._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	8. Los Planes de Alice

**Capítulo 8**

**Los Planes de Alice**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV.

-**Bella…**-Escuche que me llamaban mientras yo, todavía estaba en el mundo de los sueños.-**Bella…**-Volvieron a decir mi nombre, esta vez más fuerte haciendo que me diera cuenta que eso no era parte de mi sueño, a regañadientes abrí lentamente mis ojos para poder ver a la persona que me llamaba.-**Al fin despiertas Bella**.-Dijo Alice emocionada mientras daba pequeños saltitos en mi cama.-**Rose quiere contarnos algo**.-Me dijo completamente emocionada, por alguna razón sospechaba que ella ya sabía de que se trataba.

-**¿No puede ser más tarde?**.-Hable por primera vez en el día, cuando voltee a ver la hora en mi reloj me dieron ganas de llorar, eran las siete de la mañana, sí, las SIETE de la mañana, ¿Es que acaso estas mujeres no dormían?.-

-**No!!!!, tiene que ser ya, si no se lo cuento a alguien voy a explotar**.-Esta vez fue Rosalie la que hablo, por primera vez me percate de su presencia en mi habitación.

-**¿Rose?, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?**.-Pregunte al verle la gran sonrisa en la cara.

-**Pues…Emmet y yo…**-

-**¿Emmet y tú qué?**.-La apremio Alice.

-**Pues… que somos novios!!!**.-Grito con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-**¿Qué?**.-Wow, definitivamente no había visto venir esto, ¿Desde cuándo a ella le gustaba Emmet?, ¿Acaso ella no estaba ayer mismo llorando por otro hombre?, estaba más que confundida.

-**Ahh, lo sabía!!!**.-Dijo Alice saltando como niña pequeña llena de alegría.-**Vi como lo veías, él obviamente estaba enamorado tuyo, pero cuando vi el brillo en tus ojos cuando terminaron el beso de ayer supe que tú también sentías lo mismo**.-Hablo tan rápido que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural para poder entender aunque sea una sola palabra de todo lo que dijo.-**Pero cuenta, ¿Cómo fue que anoche ambos se fueron a la cama completamente solteros y ahora se despiertan y están más que felices como pareja?**.-

-**Oh, es una larga historia**.-

-**Ya que me despertaron tan temprano, creo que tenemos toda la mañana**.-Dije incorporándome en la cama para escuchar la historia más cómodamente. Esa reacción inconsciente de mi parte fue extraña, generalmente no me importaría lo que pasa en la vida de las demás personas pero estaba contenta con lo que le pasaba a mi compañero de casa y a mi nueva amiga.

**Rosalie POV**

-**Bueno, no les voy a contar todos los detalles del principio porque sería muy aburrido y largo, así que de esa parte voy a hacerles un resumen**.-Dije mientras me acomodaba mejor.-**Ok, llevaba horas sin poder dormir en mi habitación, horas que dedique a pensar, a pensar en el beso que nos habíamos dado y en todas las cosas que habíamos pasado juntos, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, estaba enamorada de él, y pues sin darme cuenta me encontré en su habitación, al lado de su cama con el durmiendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y pues, simplemente deje a mi cuerpo actuar, cosa que hizo estirando mi brazo para poder tocar su rostro con mi mano, cosa que lo despertó. Pues, de esta manera una cosa llevo a otra y estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando él se alejo diciendo que tenía que ir a la cocina y se fue…**-

**Flash Back**

-**Bueno, vuelvo en un rato, trata de dormir**.-Me dijo antes de irse de su habitación, dejándome a mí en su cama con el corazón lastimado.

En ese momento no podía creer todo lo malo que me había pasado. Había desperdiciado mucho tiempo con un tipo que no me quería y que de paso, ahora yo me daba cuenta de que yo tampoco. Por fin había descubierto que estaba enamorada de otra persona, que fue otra mala jugada de la vida ya que esa persona era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente mi todo, y lamentándolo mucho, él no me amaba. Sinceramente estaba destrozada.

Ya no pudiendo en su habitación, donde estaban sus cosas y donde seguramente no tardaría en volver, decidí que era mejor volver a la mía, donde podría estar segura metida en mis recuerdos.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a mi habitación cuando me pare frente a la puerta de otra habitación. El cuarto de Jasper, mi hermano podría ayudarme en este momento, antes de que Emmet apareciera en mi vida, él era el que me apoyaba y era mi confidente.

Sin dudarlo ni una sola vez entre, sin tocar la puerta ni nada, no me preocupe porque estuviera acompañado, sabía perfectamente que estaría solo, que Alice no estaría ahí, ya que mi hermano no era capaz de dormir con ella, todavía.

Me acerque a su cama y me senté, comprobando que mi hermano tenía el sueño sumamente ligero ya que antes de que llegara a su cama él ya estaba despierto.

-**¿Pasa algo malo Rosalie?**.-Me pregunto al verme, de seguro mi rostro reflejaba como me sentía en ese momento. Así que sabiendo que de nada servía decir una mentira asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que no estaba bien.-**¿Qué paso Rose?**.-Su preocupación aun era mayor.

-**Yo…**-No sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que me había paso en las ultimas horas, pero sabía que su mirada apremiante me insistía que continuara.-**Pues…oh Jazz, me siento muy mal, me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que siento por él y todas las esperanzas que tenía de que me correspondiera se fueron al desagüe cuando me alejo antes de que nos besáramos, no puedo creerlo, quizás si me hubiera dado cuenta antes hubiera tenido una oportunidad, pero, ahora que sabe como soy, todos mis defectos…lo más probable es que solo me quiera como amiga**.-Le dije todo muy rápidamente, sin mirarlo a la cara, no quería que viera lo mal que estaba. Espere ansiosamente su respuesta, pero cuando después de dos minutos no llego voltee a verlo para ver que le pasaba.

Su cara en ese momento era inolvidable, estaba completamente inmóvil, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca, entreabierta como si quisiera decir algo pero no le salieran las palabras. Tardo unos momento más en reaccionar, parpadeo dos veces, me miro y luego…

-**¿Qué?!!!**.-Estoy segura que fácilmente Emmet podría oír su grito desde la cocina por lo que me apresure a lanzarme sobre él para taparle la boca, cuando pareció seguro que no iba a volver a gritar quite mis manos de su boca y espere a que continuara.-**¿Qué tú…sientes algo por…Emmet?**.-Estaba a punto de asentir cuando algo no me encajo. ¿Emmet?, repetí mis palabras lentamente en mi cabeza, uno, dos y hasta tres veces, pero estaba segura que en ningún momento había dicho su nombre, ¿Será que soy muy obvia?.

-**¿Cómo sabes que estoy hablando de él?**.-Se puso un poco nervioso pero trato de hacer que no me diera cuenta, obviamente no tuvo el resultado deseado.

-**Pues…tú lo dijiste**.-Se apresuro a decir.

-**No, en ningún momento dije su nombre**.-Le rebatí estando 100% segura que yo estaba en lo correcto.-**¿Cómo lo sabes?**.-Repetí mi pregunta, esta vez dándole a entender que no me iba a poder evitar con tonterías.

-**Este…joder!!!**.-Exclamo molesto por algo que yo no entendía.-**Pues porque yo lo he sabido desde hace tiempo, se te notaba cuando lo mirabas o cuando hablabas de él. Cuando tú lo veías tu mirada se iluminaba y pues, era muy difícil que alguien no se diera cuenta**.-Me explico midiendo bien sus palabras, como si no quisiera que se le escapara algo.-**Aunque no entiendo como él idiota de Em no se dio cuenta**.-Murmuro tan bajo que enseguida supe que no quería que yo lo escuchara, pero eso me confundía aun más.

-**¿A qué te refieres Jasper Hale?**.-Le dije esperando su respuesta seriamente.

-**Rayos…Rosalie, si él es idiota tú lo eres más, perdóname hermanita, pero cualquiera con más de una neurona sé daría cuenta que él se muere por ti**.-Soltó exasperado.

-**Jazz, creo que por primera vez te equivocaste al percibir los sentimientos de alguien, Emmet no me quiere**.-Le dije en tono triste.

-**Rosalie, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, si él te adora!!!**.-

-**Si eso fuera cierto, ¿Entonces porque me rechazo antes en su habitación?**.-

-**¿Qué sé yo?, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas personalmente?**.-

-**Porque no quiero escuchar con sus propias palabras que no me quiere**.-Dije tan bajo que me sorprendió que me escuchara.

-**Dios!!!, ustedes dos son tal para cual, ¿Quieres que te demuestre que estas equivocada?**.-Yo no respondí con palabras, pero mi cabeza asintió levemente, ¿Será que todavía había esperanza?.-**Entonces ven, te lo voy a demostrar**.-Se levanto de la cama y se encamino a la puerta.-**¿Vienes o no?**.-Me apremio, así que me levante también de la cama y me apresure para acompañarlo.

Lo seguí sin saber hacía donde nos dirigíamos, lo seguí por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, me asuste ya que pensé que iría a hablar con Emmet, pero se paró de súbito frente a la puerta de la habitación que estaba frente a la de Emmet, asumí que esa era la de Edward, pero no sabía que hacía ahí.

La puerta estaba medio abierta y mi hermano me hizo señas para que me acercara, le hice caso aunque tenía mis dudas, mire por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y vi que los dos hermanos Cullen estaban hablando, o mejor dicho discutiendo sobre algo.

Agudicé mi oído para poder entender la conversación, quería saber que era lo que decía Emmet, aunque me asustaba enormemente.

-**Quizás hermano, pero si lo piensas no es tan mala idea, yo creo que lo mejor sería que ella supiera tus sentimientos desde ya, eso la ayudaría bastante**.-Fue lo primero que escuche, Edward había sido el que había hablado, e instantáneamente miles de preguntas acudieron a mi mente, ¿A qué sentimientos de refería?, ¿Quién era _"ella"_?, ¿En que la ayudaría?, ¿Por qué estaban hablando de eso?, y así sucesivamente las preguntas pasaban volando por mi cabeza.

-**Pero no la quiero presionar!!!**.-Grito Emmet, en ese momento sentí como Jazz que había estado a mi lado se movió furioso y se adentro en la habitación dejando la puerta completamente abierta, dejando de esa manera que yo tuviera una vista completa de la habitación.

Creo que Edward me vio porque abrió los ojos por la sorpresa pero supo disimular la sorpresa.

-**Oh, por Dios Emmet!!!**.-Exclamo Jazz-**Nunca pensé que aparte de cobarde fueras un mentiroso. Sé claramente que no es por esa razón que no le has confesado lo que sientes a mi hermana**.-¿Qué rayos era lo que estaba diciendo mi hermano?, ¿Se había vuelto loco o qué?

-**Sin ganas de ofender Jazz, pero nadie te invito a esta conversación**.-Emmet estaba molesto, lo podía notar en su tono de voz.

-**Pues alguien debió de hacerlo, están hablando de mi hermana por Dios Santo!**.-¿Qué?, ¿Su hermana?, ¿Estaban hablando de mí?, _**"Claro Rosalie, ¿Cuántas hermanas tiene Jasper?"**_ me dije mentalmente.

-**Pero tú no eres imparcial en esta conversación!**.-Emmet grito.

-**Edward tampoco!!**.-Parecía que estuviera igual o incluso más molesto que Em.

-**Eso no es lo importante**.-Se defendió el mayor de los Cullen.

-**Claro que no, lo importante es que el único hombre que quiere a mi hermana de verdad es el tarado más grande que hay en el mundo, no sé porque carajos te ofrecí mi apoyo desde el principio, eres un cobarde de lo peor**.-¿Me quedé helada?, ¿De verdad Jasper tenía razón sobre que Emmet sentía algo por mí?, eso sería la única razón lógica que tendría la frase de Jazz diciéndole que le había ofrecido su apoyo.

-**Yo no soy cobarde**.-Le discutió el amor de mi vida.

-**¿Entonces por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella?**.-

-**Porque yo…**-Edward lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más.

-**¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?**.-

-**¿Cómo?**.-Pregunto confundido Emmet.

-**Que me digas, ¿Qué carajo es lo que sientes por Rosalie Hale?, porque yo, sinceramente no lo tengo del todo claro**.-Poco le falto para que sus palabras salieran en un grito. Seguramente si le preguntara a Jasper como se sentía Edward en ese momento me diría que estaba furioso.

-**¿Cómo que qué carajo es lo que siento?, ustedes dos, no, mejor dicho, todas las personas con las que mantenido contacto en el último año, excepto ella misma, saben que estoy locamente enamorado de ella, que desde que la vi solo puedo pensar en ella, que deje de ser un mujeriego porque desde que mis ojos se toparon con ella no hay mujer que me llame la atención, que si ella sufre yo sufro y que si ella se alejara de mi simplemente no podría vivir, ¿Les basto eso o tengo que darle una lista detallada de todas las cosas que Rose me hace sentir?**.-Les dijo, instantáneamente mi pobre corazón comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que me resultaba asombroso que ninguno de los tres hombres que estaban dentro de la habitación lo oyera.

Emmet me quería, no, eso está mal dicho, Emmet me amaba, sí, Emmet sentía lo mismo que yo, no cabía en mi misma de la felicidad que sentía.

-**¿Qué me dices Rose, es suficiente o necesitas "una lista detallada de todas las cosas que le haces sentir"?**.-Me pregunto mi hermano, pero yo sinceramente no le prestaba atención, solo podía pensar en el que fue mi mejor amigo durante todo el año pasado. Emmet volteo a verme, en sus ojos podía ver el miedo y la inseguridad, había confesado lo que sentía por mí y ahora no sabía cómo nos podía afectar, oh, si tan solo supiera.

En ese momento es que fui consciente de las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, pero a diferencia de las que había derramado hace menos de 24 horas, estas eran de felicidad y no de tristeza.

Sin poder contenerme más, sin poder contener más mi felicidad, sin poder contener más mis ganas de estar separada de él, salí corriendo hasta donde estaba él y cuando estuve cerca, salte a su encuentro. Él me agarro en el aire, antes de que pudiera estar, siquiera, cerca del piso. Me dejo en el piso de la habitación de su hermano rápidamente y se quedo esperando, por algo que no tardo mucho en llegar.

Aproveche nuestra cercanía para por fin poder besarlo de verdad, no por un reto, sino porque tanto él como yo queríamos este beso, de eso estaba segura.

Nos separamos solo cuando nos fue sumamente necesario respirar y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos. Su mano que anteriormente había estado en mi espalda ahora estaba acariciando delicadamente mi rostro. Le sonreí un poco tímida, que no entendí ya que nunca fui tímida, que el instantáneamente respondió.

Su mano me acerco nuevamente para volver a besarnos, pero lo detuve al separarme de él, no quería seguir besándolo mientras tuviéramos público, así que comencé a jalarlo fuera de la habitación de Edward.

Entre en su habitación y cuando él entro cerré la puerta tras nosotros y me volteé a verlo. Me acerque a su rostro, y con nuestros labios rozándose le susurre lo que no podía seguir callando.

-**Emmet, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido alguna vez en mi vida. Siempre te preocupaste por mí, siempre buscabas mi felicidad sobre la tuya propia…**-

-**Eso lo hago porque te quiero demasiado**.-Me interrumpió. Lo bese levemente por sus palabras, pero volví a separarme para hablar.

-**Por favor, Emmet, déjame terminar**.-Se quedo callado y continúe.-**Sin importar lo que yo quisiera, siempre buscaste la manera de complacerme y darme hasta la cosa más mínima que me sacara una sonrisa, siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme, consolarme, hacerme reír, hacerme olvidar los malos momentos, en fin, un centenar de cosas que no podría nunca dejar de agradecerte, pero esa no es la razón por la cual estoy feliz de que…sientas…eso por mí**.-Mis últimas palabras las dije en un susurro.

-**Rose…**-

-**No!!, déjame terminar**.-Le pedí.-**Yo estoy feliz porque yo siento lo mismo que tú**.-Listo, al fin se lo había dicho, pero no estaba preocupada, él ya me había confesado lo que sentía. -**Debería de pedirte perdón por haber sido tan ciega y no haberme dado cuenta antes**.-Dije de verdad arrepentida.

-**Rose**.-Me levanto la cara para verle a los ojos.-**No quiero que me pidas perdón por nada, me has hecho sumamente feliz al decir que sientes lo mismo que yo y eso es más que suficiente**.-

-**Emmet…**-No pude evitar suspirar, todo se sentía tan bien. Él no tardo mucho en comenzar a besarme, a besarme mientras me demostraba lo mucho que me amaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, que dormimos juntos, que nos dijimos lo que sentíamos y definitivamente, había sido una larga noche pero había valido la pena, tenía al hombre que amaba a mí lado y ni loca iba a dejar que se escapara.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Bella POV**

-**Y pues…así fue como todo paso**.-Dijo completamente feliz de lo que le había pasado, y yo estaba alegre, por ella y por Emmet, ambos se merecían ser felices.

-**Oh, Rosalie, felicitaciones!!!**.-Grito Alice mientras reía y daba saltitos en mi cama.-**Que lindo mi Jazzy al hacer eso por ustedes dos!!!**.-

-**¿Jazzy?**.-Preguntamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

-**Sí, es decir, Jasper**.-

-**Ah, ya entendimos**.-

-**Bueno Rose, creo que será mejor que dejemos a Bella para que se cambie porque si no vamos a tardar mucho**.-Dijo el duende malvado y tuve un mal presentimiento, ¿Qué estaría planeando la duendecillo?.

-**¿Para qué me voy a cambiar?**.-

-**Pues para salir de compras, obvio**.-Lo sabía, hoy me iban a torturar, hice un puchero en mi mente.

-**Alice**.-Me queje.-**¿Por qué vamos a ir de compras si ya fuimos esta semana?**.-

-**Porque tenemos que ir a celebrar que por fin esos dos están juntos y aparte hay que ir a comprar más ropa para cuando comiencen las clases que por cierto, es mañana**.-Rayos!!, se me había olvidado, mañana comenzaría oficialmente la universidad.

-**Pero si ya me compraste ropa como para que use todos los años que dura mi carrera**.-Le recordé.

-**Eso no importa Bella, uno siempre tiene que tener ropa bonita en su closet**.-Cuando vio que no pensaba cambiar mi opinión sobre ir de compras utilizo el Plan B.-**Rose, por favor ayúdame**.-

-**Vamos Bella, yo quiero ir de compras para celebrar**.-Me dijo poniendo unos ojos de perrito arrepentido que se me hacían idénticos a los de Alice, lo más probable es que ella se los haya enseñado a hacer.

-**Lo siento Rose, a mi no me vas a convencer con eso, si quieres ir a celebrarlo yendo de compras, pues ve con Alice o con Emmet para que celebren juntos**.-

-**Oh vamos Bella, no puede ser tan malo, además, los muchachos van a ir con nosotros, incluido Edward**.-Demonios, había usado el Plan C, Edward.-**¿Entonces vas a ir?**.-Como si no supiera ya mi respuesta.

-**Está bien**.-Suspire y me levante de mi cama para arreglarme.

-**Parece ser que tenías razón Alice**.-Dijo Rose, yo me voltee a verlas con una expresión confundida en la cara.-**Qué a ti te gusta Edward**.-Me sonroje instantáneamente, yo no podía ser tan obvia, me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, por cierto, ¿Eso era posible?, bueno, yo estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

-**¿Co…cómo…?**.-

-**Pues porque eres demasiado obvia, o por lo menos lo eres para una mujer, no te preocupes, lo más probable es que él no se haya dado cuenta**.-Me contesto la pequeña duende.

-**¿Y…uste…ustedes creen que…?**.-

- **No, no creemos, estamos seguras que tienes no pocas, sino muchas oportunidades con mi hermanito**.-Ok, una de tres, o ella leía la mente, o yo era muy obvia, o veía el futuro.-**Un poco de las tres**.-Me dijo y yo me quede con la boca abierta, eso era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, realmente me estaba sorprendiendo.-Lo sé.-Me volvió a sorprender, esta mujer es asombrosa.-**Obviamente, ¿Qué esperabas?, ahora, será mejor que te bañes para poder arreglarte**.-

-**¿Arreglarme?, ¿Para qué?**.-

-**Pues para salir obviamente, a ti te gusta mi hermano menor y ambas estamos dispuestas a ayudarte todo lo que sea posible para que lo consigas, es más, ya tengo algo planeado, vas a ver, si al final del semestre (estoy poniendo bastante tiempo porque con su timidez colocar menos es un suicidio en cualquier apuesta) ustedes dos no están saliendo juntos, yo dejo de llamarme Alice Brandon Cullen**.-

-**¿De verdad me vas a ayudar a que le guste a tu hermano?**.-

-**No solo lo va a hacer ella, sino que yo también voy a poner de mi parte, pero para eso vas a tener que hacer lo que nosotras te digamos sin protestar, ya que vamos a hacer milagros contigo, así que ve al baño ahora mismo mientras nosotros preparamos todo en la habitación de Alice, cuando salgas vas a para allá inmediatamente, ¿Entendido?**.-Dijo con voz seria y yo le respondí haciendo un saludo militar.

-**Si señora**.-Dije seria antes de comenzar a reír.-**Ok, ya me voy a bañar**.-Dije antes de entrar al baño y comenzar con mi ritual diario.

Después de un baño de varios minutos, decidí que ya era tiempo de marcharme donde la dictadora de la moda me esperaba junto a su cuñada, así que colocándome una bata de baño salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Alice.

La habitación de ella, ahora más que nunca me parecía una boutique o un salón de belleza, tenía aparatos para arreglar el pelo sobre la peinadora que había en la habitación, la cama estaba llena de distintas prendas de ropa, y el piso lleno de pares de zapatos.

Las chicas estaban esperándome frente a la peinadora, al verme entrar en la habitación me señalaron una silla que estaba frente al espejo del mueble y me indicaron que fuera a sentarme en el. Yo obedientemente fui y me senté. Media hora más tarde ya me había secado, planchado y rizado ligeramente el cabello. Ahora estaba probándome distintos conjuntos y ellas me daban su opinión. Cuando ya me había probado cinco conjuntos distintos, al fin habían conseguido el mejor para mí.

Eran unos jeans negros a la cadera, que se ajustaban perfectamente a mis piernas, junto con este, una blusa strapless de color blanco, con estrellas de distintos tamaños de color negro y fucsia que formaban una especie de franja que comenzaba en la parte superior izquierda y terminaba en la parte inferior derecha. En los pies, a pesar de mi negativa, me obligaron a usar unas botas con tacón alto.

Y después de vestirme vino la parte final del juego Barbie Bella, el maquillaje. Cuando finalmente terminaron y me vi en el espejo, me tuve que tragar todas las palabras que había pensado y algunas que había dicho. Estaba muy bonita, mi maquillaje era sencillo pero hacía resaltar lo que era necesario resaltar, eso más el peinado y el vestuario, pues, simplemente estaba fabulosa.

-**Wow, chicas, son asombrosas, las adoro, pero, ¿Ustedes creen que a él le vaya a gustar?**.-

-**No, no lo creemos, lo sabemos, y esto junto con la parte dos de él plan "Conquista de Edward", pues lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de tu mano al cabo de una semana**.-Dijo Rose emocionada. Yo fui y las abrace, para agradecerles lo que estaban haciendo por mí.

-**Chicas son las mejores amigas que alguien podría tener, las adoro**.-

-**Sí, eso lo sabemos Bella, pero ya basta de halagos, tenemos que irnos, si no queremos que se nos haga tarde, vamos, los chicos deben de estar esperando**.-

-**Ok, vamos**.-Todas salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban los tres chicos esperándonos.

Apenas llegamos, Emmet, literalmente, salto de donde estaba sentado y se fue a donde estaba Rosalie, para abrazarla y besarla sin esperar mucho.

La reacción de Jasper fue algo parecida a la del mayor de los Cullen, solo que no fue tan exagerado. El fue hasta donde estaba su novia, le dio un corto beso en los labios y luego entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los de Alice.

Yo me aleje rápidamente de donde se estaban dando las demostraciones públicas de afecto y me acerque a donde estaba Edward.

-**Hola**.-Dije en voz baja, él volteo a verme y me sonrió regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

-**Buenos días**.-Me respondió todavía sonriendo, agarro mi mano derecha, la llevo a la altura de su cara y le dio un delicado beso.-**Te vez muy hermosa hoy**.-Yo para ese momento estaba más roja que un tomate, pero cuando dijo lo último, estoy casi segura de que estaba más roja aun, aunque creo que eso es imposible.

-**Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya quiero ir de compras**.-La emoción de Alice era demasiado como para ocultarla.

Durante las primeras tres horas en el Mall entramos en casi todas las tiendas que allí había, saliendo de cada una con al menos una bolsa llena de ropa. Ya cuando estábamos recorriendo el piso seis, y último del lugar ya cada uno tenía al menos ocho bolsas con las compras del día.

Ninguna de las chicas me había querido decir en qué consistía la parte dos del plan _"Conquista de Edward"_, pero yo no tarde mucho en darme cuenta de cuál era. En todas las tiendas a la que entrabamos, Alice y Rose buscaban el atuendo más atrevido que había en el lugar y me obligaban a probármelo, para luego salir y pedirle la opinión a los muchachos, que estaban obligados a quedarse dentro de las tiendas esperando por nosotras.

Aunque claro, no me di cuenta del plan hasta que en Victoria's Secret me obligaron a probarme un conjunto de encaje negro muy, pero muy pequeño, y eso definitivamente fue lo que hizo que reaccionara, cuando salí de los probadores estaba muriéndome de vergüenza pera al ver la cara que tenía Edward, me trague toda la pena que tenía y accedí gustosa a seguir con el plan de las chicas.

Y es que al salir del probador Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima, al verlo a los ojos, me di cuenta de que estos brillaban extremadamente demasiado, le sonreí y él me correspondió con su sonrisa torcida.

-**¿Edward?**.-Pregunte inocentemente.-**¿Qué te parece?, ¿Me queda bien?**.-No sé de donde rayos saque el valor para hacer esas preguntas tampoco para decirlo sin sonrojarme y mucho menos para hablarle de manera tan sensual, o por lo menos a si me sonó a mí.

Él seguía con la mirada fija en mí cuando respondió.

-**Te ves más que fabulosa Bella, estas completamente apetecible**.-Fue su respuesta, y tuve que usar todo mi auto control para no ir y saltarle encima.

Le sonreí tímidamente y me devolví al probador para volverme a cambiar y ponerme mi ropa nuevamente.

-**Wow, Bella, ¿Viste como estaba?, me sorprende que no le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón ahí mismo, creo que las personas que trabajan en la tienda tuvieron que ir a buscar algo para limpiar el piso de su baba. Te dije que el plan iba a tener éxito, lo tienes completamente loco**.-Yo sonreí feliz de que eso hubiera pasado.

**Edward POV.**

Mi hermana me había levantado temprano para decirme que hoy íbamos a salir de compras, la idea no me agrado en lo más mínimo hasta que dijo que Bella iba a ir.

No sabía si era muy obvio, pero ella ya se había dado cuenta y había prometido ayudarme a conquistarla, estaba más que feliz de tener a una hermana tan fabulosa y que de paso es una de las mejores amigas de la chica que te gusta.

Con la idea de que ahora iba a tener ayuda para conquistar a Bella me fui al baño para darme una buena ducha, y si era fría mejor, todavía recordaba claramente los sueños que había tenido toda la noche donde la protagonista había sido la hermosa diosa que vivía bajo mi mismo techo.

La ducha ayudo bastante a calmarme y cuando termine me vestí y fui hasta la sala donde ya se encontraban mi cuñado y mi hermano hablando. Me acerque y me senté en uno de los muebles individuales y me uní a la charla. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando pero cuando escuche que una puerta se abría y unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar bajando la escalera voltee inmediatamente para ver si era Bella la que se acercaba. No me equivoque, ya que junto a mi hermana y mi cuñada venía una diosa, no, eso es decir poco, una deidad era una palabra más acorde con la belleza que se encontraba frente a mí.

Sus ropas se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando sus hermosas curvas, estaba más que fascinado. Mi hermana la había arreglado maravillosamente, claro, no es que ella lo necesitara para verse preciosa, pero aun así le tenía que agradecer después que lo hubiera hecho.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial en dos autos. Rose y Em se fueron en el convertible de ella y Jazz, Alice, Bella y yo nos fuimos en mi volvo.

El centro comercial estaba lleno de personas, cosa que no me sorprendía ya que era un domingo. A medida que pasaban las horas unas ganas inmensas de matar a Alice comenzaron a crecer en mí, al mismo tiempo que las ganas de secuestrar a Bella y llevármela lejos crecían aun más.

No me mal interpreten, me encantaba lo que mi hermana estaba haciendo, pero se suponía que me ayudara a conquistarla, no que hiciera que me le tirara encima, cosa que por cierto si no he hecho todavía es porque mi hermano y mi amigo se han dado cuenta a tiempo para evitar que lo haga y arruine todo.

Pero hubo un momento, en el que estaba seguro que nadie en el mundo iba a evitar que me le tirara encima, y ese momento fue cuando entramos en Victoria's Secret, ya suponía la tortura que vendría cuando mi hermana visualizo la tienda pero por más que lo intente no pude escapar, y, vamos a estar claros, tampoco quería, quería ver que es lo que se iba a probar Bella esta vez.

-**"Eso no es algo que haría o pensaría un caballero, ella es una dama y merece ser tratada con respeto"**.-Me dije mentalmente mientras pensaba como luciría con el pequeño conjunto de lencería negro que mi hermana la obligo a probarse.-**"Al carajo toda la caballerosidad"**.-Me dije en cuanto la vi salir de los probadores, el conjunto era más que diminuto, apenas cubría las partes que eran necesarias cubrir, su bien formado cuerpo hizo que se me secara la boca, tenía todo en el lugar y del tamaño perfecto, se veía jodidamente sexi vestida de esa manera, instantáneamente a mi mente volvieron las imágenes de uno de los sueños que tuve ayer.

Ella llevaba solo puesto un conjunto de lencería muy parecido a ese, solo que de color azul oscuro, estábamos en mi habitación, completamente solos y ella me pedía que la tocara…

Me obligue a volver a la realidad ya que no era conveniente que recordara esas cosas en este momento ya que el solo verla así había provocado que una parte de mi cuerpo reaccionara, y, definitivamente no quería que esa parte despertara por completo en un lugar tan público, con tanta gente a mi alrededor y con Bella vistiendo tan sexi estando tan cerca de mí.

-**¿Edward?**.-Me pregunto de repente.-**¿Qué te parece?, ¿Me queda bien?**.-Dios, ¿Me estaba preguntando lo que creo que me estaba preguntando?, ¿Esa mujer que quería que me diera algo aquí o qué?, y ni que decir del tono con que lo dijo, tuve que agárrame al apoya brazos del sillón donde estaba para no agarrarla entre mis brazos y llevarla al lugar privado más cercano que encontrara.

-**Te ves más que fabulosa Bella, estas completamente apetecible**.-¿Qué?, ¿Yo dije eso?, definitivamente esa mujer me estaba trastornado, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera podido decir eso en el estado en el que me encontraba?.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa antes de volver a ir al camerino a cambiarse de ropa, y ese momento yo lo aproveche, necesitaba con urgencia tomar aire y si era posible lavarme la cara con agua muy fría.

Cuando estaba en el baño fue que todo me cuadro. Mi hermana había estado haciendo todo eso para que yo tuviera valor para decirle lo que siento, me quise reír internamente, esa niña nunca podía hacerme las cosas fáciles, pero si ese era su plan, yo con gusto lo iba a seguir, y si era posible, también lo iba a disfrutar.

_

* * *

_

N/A: Aquí como les prometí les tengo el siguiente capítulo de Only you.

_Aquí se ve cómo sucedieron las cosas desde el punto de vista de Rosalie._

_¿Qué les parece la malévola mente de Alice?, pues, sinceramente a mi me fascina, ya me la imagino planeando distintas cosas para que todo termine como ella quiere._

_Creo que las cosas se van a colocar buenas entre nuestra parejita a partir de ahora. :-P_

_Bueno, antes de terminar esta nota, les tengo que dar una mala noticia, el lunes, es decir mañana, comienzo la universidad, por lo cual ya no voy a poder publicar tan seguido, pero no se asusten, ya que les aseguro que no voy a dejar de publicar actualizaciones de ninguna de mis historias._

_Bueno, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado este cap._

_Ahora, les digo lo mismo de siempre, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, no se les van a caer los dedos por escribirme uno pequeño XD._

_Nos vemos en la próxima, ojala sea pronto. Los quiero, sigan leyendo._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	9. Encuentros

**Capítulo 9**

**Encuentros**

* * *

-**Rosalie, Jasper, ¿Se van a quedar esta noche aquí?**.-Pregunto emocionada Alice.

-**Por supuesto Alice, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¿Tú crees que mi hermano va a querer estar alejado de ti o yo separada de Em?, si es así creo que se equivocaban contigo**.-Dijo Rose alegremente.

-**Genial, podríamos ver unas películas, sería fantástico, ¿Se apuntan?**.-

-**Pues a mí me encanta la idea**.-Dijo Emmet.-**¿Tú quieres Rose?**.-

-**Solo si tú estás conmigo**.-

-**Ahh que lindos son!!!**.-

-**Cálmate Alice, si no lo haces los demás nos vamos a quedar sin tímpanos**.-

-**Muy gracioso Edward, ¿Por qué en vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo molestándome no vas a hablar con Bella**.-¿Hablar conmigo?, ¿De qué?. Por la expresión en la cara de Edward, él se puso bravo por el comentario que ella hizo, pero no entendí por qué.

-**Cállate enana, nadie pidió tu opinión**.-Definitivamente el comentario de Alice había hecho enfadar a Edward, pero no sabía la razón.

-**Wow, parece que alguien esta de mal humor, ¿Qué pasa hermanito?, ¿La chica del sueño de anoche no quiere hacer tu sueño realidad?**.-¿De qué estaba hablando Emmet?, ¿Chica del sueño?. En ese momento sentí una rabia irracional crecer en mi interior, en ese momento me entraron ganas de saltar al cuello de la tipa que aparecía en los sueños de Edward.

-**Eso no te incumbe Emmet Cullen**.-Esta vez se notaba más molesto que hace un rato.

-**Como no lo niegas, me imagino que eso es lo que te pasa, ¿No?**.-

-**¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?, o mejor aún, comencemos a ver la película, ¿Les parece?**.-

-**Si eso va a hacer que se te pase lo amargado, pues, está bien**.-

Después de eso nadie más hablo salvo para escoger la película que íbamos a ver, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, pero al parecer, yo era la única que no sabía la razón por la cual Edward estaba molesto.

Para ver la película nos acomodamos en los sofás que estaban alrededor de la pantalla de plasma que había en la habitación.

Habíamos decidido ver la nueva película de Adams Sandler,_ "Cuentos que No son Cuentos"_, me encantaba como actuaba ese hombre, no sé cómo pero siempre me hacía reír un montón con las películas que hacía.

Esta definitivamente no fue la excepción, y no fui la única que no pudo evitar reírse ante las locuras de él, incluso Edward se había empezado a reír y ya cuando iba por la mitad de la película su mal humor parecía haber desaparecido. Aunque creo que la única que se dio cuenta fui yo, ya que estaba sentada a su lado.

-**Oh, por Dios!!, ¿Vieron lo que hizo?**.-Pregunto Emmet entre risas después de una de las locuras que realizo el protagonista en la película.

-**¿Cómo no verlo?, este tipo sí que está loco**.-Dijo Alice riéndose.

-**Oh, por Dios!, díganme que no va a hacer lo que yo creo que va a hacer**.-Esta vez fue Rose la que habló.

-**Oh, sí, lo va a hacer**.-Dijo su hermano riendo. Y obviamente no pudimos aguantar la carcajada que se estaba formando en nuestras gargantas al verlo hacer esa tontería.

La hora y media que tardaba la película nos la pasamos riendo, bromeando y en general pasando genial, tanto así que cuando termino la película nos pareció que había sido demasiado corta. Después de unos minutos hablando decidimos que era mejor irnos a dormir ya que Rosalie y Alice necesitaban su _"Sueño de Belleza_", así que cada uno se fue a su habitación, aunque estoy más que segura que una parejita lo hizo nada más para disimular.

-**Hey!!, déjenme dormir**.-Me queje después de aguantar los variados intentos de mis amigas para hacer que me levantara.

-**Vamos Bella, ya es tarde**.-¿Cómo…?, Ah!!, la iba a matar.

-**Alice, joder, no mientas, que se claramente que faltan cuatro, ¿Me escuchaste?, CUATRO horas para que tenga que ir a la universidad**.-

-**Eso ya lo sabemos Bella**.-

-**Entonces, ¿Por qué carajos me están tratando de levantar a las 3 de la mañana?**.-

-**Porque hay que arreglarte, es el primer día de clases y tienes que verte genial**.-

-**Alice, Rose, perdónenme si no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, pero estamos en la universidad, no en el instituto, creo que hay una diferencia bien marcada**.-

-**Eso es más que obvio Isabella Swan, pero si quieres ser novia de mi hermano antes de que te gradúes te recomiendo que te levantes en este mismo instante**.-¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?, me pregunte mentalmente, aunque parecía que yo era muy transparente y fácil de leer.-**Si te levantes te vamos a explicar**.-

Y al fin con eso lo consiguieron, me levante de mi cómoda y caliente cama para seguir los mandatos de las sargentos.

-**Ok, ya estoy levantada, ¿Qué quieren que haga?**.-Dije extendiendo mis brazos, en un claro gesto que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que ellas decidieran, obviamente me arrepentí apenas hice esto, pero peor me sentí cuando vi que los pequeños ojos de Alice comenzaban a brillar de una manera que solo significaba una cosa: _Hora de hacer sufrir a Bella_.

-**Sigo sin saber que tiene que ver una cosa con otra, aparte, ¿Cómo rayos es que han estado trabajando en mí tres horas completas y todavía no hayan terminado?**.-Pregunte mientras Rosalie me maquillaba y Alice trabaja en mi cabello. Estas mujeres, me habían, prácticamente, bañado y vestido, y lo digo enserio, también me habían hecho manicura y pedicura, y por supuesto, ahora estaban _"Dando los toques finales"_, según ellas.

-**Pues, Bella, pensé que lo ibas a imaginar después de que llevaras un rato despierta, pero creo que me equivoque, mira amiga, esto es muy simple, le gustas a Edward, eso es más que obvio para una persona en sus cinco sentidos y con cuatro dedos de frente, pero es muy tímido como para decírtelo y por supuesto, como para pedirte que salgan juntos, por eso hacemos esto**.-

-**Sí vas así de linda hoy a la universidad, te aseguro que recibirás más de una mirada para nada inocente, y, conociendo a mi hermano, te apuesto que se pondrá muy celoso, eso será el detonante para que agarre valor**.-

Yo simplemente estaba sin habla, no era la primera vez que las escuchaba decirme que le gustaba a Edward, pero obviamente no tenía el mismo grado de credibilidad que si me lo dijera él, así que como se podrán imaginar, no me lo creía mucho. Pero eso no era lo que me tenía sin habla, más bien era lo que sus malévolas cabezas podían planear para que sus planes se vieran realizados, Estas chicas, eran malévolas, pero inteligentes, de eso no queda ni la más mínima duda.

Considerando una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo quejarme de algo o intentar escapar de sus garras, deje que terminaran de trabajar en mi sin hablar, ni una sola vez, al menos claro que ellas me hablaran directamente a mí, cosa que solo paso dos veces antes de que terminaran.

-**Wow, Bella, estas simplemente fantástica, estoy súper segura que vas a llamar la atención de más de un chico, pero bueno, ya no hay tiempo para hablar, ahora tienes que irte, no queremos que Edward decida irse sin ti**.-

-**Yo no me preocuparía por eso Rose, mi hermano no se iría sin ella ni por todo el oro del mundo, pero eso no es excusa como para que lleguemos tarde, así que vamos**.-Alice, Rose y yo salimos de mi habitación y bajamos juntas las escaleras. Al llegar a la parte de abajo de la casa fuimos hasta la cocina que es donde se oían las voces de los chicos.

Estaba más nerviosa que nunca, ojala el plan de Alice funcionara. Era la primera vez que me gustaba un chico de esta manera, pero la idea de estar con él me era demasiado llamativa.

**Edward POV.**

Rayos.

Estaba estresado. Hoy comenzaban las clases y por lo tanto las oportunidades de estar con Bella se reducían, al menos que por alguna artimaña del destino tuviéramos el mismo horario de clase, pero lamentándolo mucho, esto no lo podía saber. Bueno, en fin, mi punto es que al tener menos tiempo para pasar con Bella, mis oportunidades de conquistarla se reducían, y créanme cuando les digo, que esa idea no me gusta para nada.

Rayos.

Volví a repetir en mi mente cuando en la mañana apenas me desperté y fui a la habitación de mi hermana para poder hablar con ella, cuando me llevo la grata sorpresa que no estaba ahí, lo malo en este momento, es que estaba en la habitación de enfrente, es decir, en la habitación de Bella. ¿Cómo sé que está ahí?, pues muy simple, estoy oyendo el ruido del secador de pelo ahí adentro, y estaba casi, en un 100% seguro, de que Bella no estaría secándose el cabello ella sola a esas horas de la mañana.

Así que suspirando me aleje del lugar y me fui a la cocina para desayunar algo antes de tener que partir rumbo a la universidad.

Rayos, rayos y rayos.

Me repetí en la mente una y otra vez al ver a mi hermana y a sus amigas ingresando en la cocina. Bella estaba más que preciosa con esa ropa. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos que se le adherían a la perfección a sus hermosas piernas, su camisa, era también blanca y muy fina, sobre esta, tenía puesto un chalequito sin mangas y que le llegaba hasta la curva de la cintura, de color marrón claro, este se amarraba gracias a una corta y delgada cadena que estaba en la parte baja de este. Sus zapatos eran unas botas marrón claro, casi crema. Sus accesorios eran cadenas largas de color dorado, una pulsera del grosor de dos dedos también de color dorado y unos zarcillos largos del mismo color.

Su cabello estaba suelto con unas leves ondas que la hacían ver natural y hermosa a la vez.

En definitiva, estaba más jodidamente sexi que nunca. Y eso que llevaba pantalón largo, no quiero ni imaginarme como me voy a poner cuando mi hermana la obligue a usa una falda. Dios, estas mujeres me quieren matar, y digo mujeres, en plural, porque sé que el atuendo de Bella es obra y gracia no solo de mi hermana sino también de mi cuñada. Pero a pesar de que sospechaba que quería causarme un ataque al corazón o algo por el estilo, tenía que agradecérselos, esto era un regalo fabuloso.

-**Buenos días**.-Saludaron las culpables de que tragar saliva lo sintiera como si estuviera pasando un ladrillo por mi garganta.

-**Buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?**.-

-**Oh, vamos Emmet!, no te preocupes por mí, se claramente lo que ustedes dos estuvieron haciendo anoche, es más, me tuve que cambiar de cuarto por el exceso de ruido que hacían**.-

Demonios, tuve que hacer el mayor esfuerzo de mi vida para no reírme de las palabras de Jasper, la cara sonrojada de Rosalie y la expresión de Emmet de no entender nada. Lamentándolo mucho, no tenía tanto autocontrol como quería así que no pude soportarlo más y rompí a reír a carcajada limpia. Pero de repente algo llego a mi cabeza, y deje de reírme de golpe.

-**Si no dormiste en tu cuarto Jasper, ¿Donde dormiste?**.-Mi pregunta interrumpió los ataques de risas que habían atacado a Bella y a Alice.-**Te hice una pregunta Jasper Hale, ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?**.-Dije al no recibir respuesta.

-**¿Saben qué?, si no nos apuramos, se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar a la universidad**.-Dijo mi hermana tratando de desviar el tema. Pero yo la conocía demasiado bien como para dejarme engañar tan fácilmente.

-**Por favor dime que no dormiste donde yo estoy pensando**.-

-**Edward, por Dios, ¿Cómo va a saber mi Jazzy lo que estas pensando?**.-

-**Mary Alice Cullen, deja a tu novio responder mi pregunta**.-

-**Rayos Edward, ¿De verdad quieres saber?, pues, durmió en mi habitación, en mi cama, conmigo, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?**.-Pregunto mi hermana desafiantemente. Puedo decir el momento específico en que las dos neuronas de Emmet, que todavía funcionaban hicieron contacto y entendió todo.

-**¿QUÉ DURMIO DONDE?**.-Grito mi grandulón hermano. Definitivamente esa fue la señal que necesitaba mi cuñado para tomar la decisión de salir del lugar, y salvar su vida.

-**Estoy de acuerdo con Alice, es muy tarde, ¿Por qué no comen ustedes mientras yo los espero afuera?**.-No espero a que le respondiéramos ya que antes de que nos diéramos cuenta él ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-**Cobarde**.-Oí murmurar a mi hermano que estaba furioso por lo que podría significar que Jazz haya dormido en la habitación de mi hermana, y a Rose un tanto divertida.

-**Edward, ¿Me podías esperar mientras desayuno?**.-Me pregunto Bella, logrando con su suave voz que olvide por completo mis ganas de matar al varón de los hermanos Hale.

-**Claro, no hay problema, nos vemos luego**.-Me despedí de los demás que estaban saliendo de la cocina en ese momento.

-**Gracias, no te preocupes, no voy a tardar mucho**.-Me dijo antes de tomar un trago de su jugo.

-**No vale, no te apresures, come con calma, yo te espero**.-Le respondí al tiempo que le sonreía, ella como respuesta se sonrojo y bajo su mirada hasta posarla en su plato de comida.

**Bella POV**

Cuando termine de comer nos fuimos a la universidad en su Volvo, el recorrido fue corto, debido a la cercanía de la casa con la universidad. Al llegar a la UCLA, había una gran cola para entrar, estuvimos aproximadamente 20 minutos sentados en el carro esperando para poder ingresar en las instalaciones.

-**Maldición!!**.-Exclamo Edward de repente.-**Si seguimos a este ritmo vamos a llegar tarde a la charla**.-

-**Edward**.-Lo llame y él inmediatamente volteo a verme.-**Creo que sería mejor que yo fuera a buscar los horarios, mapas y toda clase de información en el registro de estudiantes, así de esa manera cuando tu puedas estacionar el volvo nos encontramos en el auditorio, y no perderíamos tanto tiempo**.-Le explique, lo pensó por unos breves momentos para luego aceptar el plan.-**Ok, nos vemos en un rato**.-

-**Ok, nos vemos**.-Dijo al tiempo que yo abría la puerta para bajarme.-**Me guardas un puesto**.-Me grito antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Comencé a caminar hacia donde me había explicado Rosalie que había que los nuevos ingresos tenían que buscar sus documentos.

Al llegar al edificio me coloque en la cola para retirar los papeles, y me quede esperando a que fuera mi turno.

-**Oye, disculpa, ¿este es el edificio de registro académico?**.-Escuche que alguien me preguntaba desde atrás, voltee a ver de quien era esa voz y me encontré con un chamo, lo digo porque en su cara todavía quedaban rasgos de la adolescencia, él era alto, tenía un cuerpo musculoso, fácilmente podría hacerle competencia a Emmet, su piel era de un precioso tono rojizo, su cabello que era largo y negro, lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo baja.

-**Sí, este es**.-Le dije amablemente, el me respondió con una radiante sonrisa, mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

-**Por cierto, mi nombre es Jacob Black, voy a estudiar ingeniería mecánica, y tú?**.-Ahora pude notar que su voz era áspera y gruesa.

-**Soy Bella Swan y voy a estudiar medicina, mucho gusto**.-Le dije mientras sonreía, y extendía mi mano para que él la estrechara.

-**Mucho gusto, Bella**.-Dijo cuando estrecho mi mano derecha.-**Wow, medicina, una buena carrera**.-Comentó.

-**Claro, es genial**.-

-**¿Eres de aquí, es decir, de L.A.?**.-Me pregunto.

-**No, soy de Phoenix, ¿Y tú?**.-

-**Soy de la Push, una reserva india que está en el estado de Washington**.-Que coincidencia.

-**¿De verdad?**.-Le pregunte con toda la curiosidad que sentía, el simplemente sonrió y asintió.-**Wow, eso es genial, lo más probable es que tú y yo nos hubiéramos visto alguna vez durante alguno de mis viajes a visitar a mi padre en Forks**.-Le explique, su reacción fue inmediata.

-**¿Dijiste que te apellidabas Swan?**.-

-**Sí**.-Dije simplemente, con cara de no entender nada.

-**¿Tú por casualidad no eres hija del jefe Swan?**.-

-**Sí, Charlie es mi padre, ¿Pasa algo con eso?**.-Le pregunte mientras avanzábamos en la fila.

-**Ya decía yo que me eras conocida, soy hijo de Bill Black, ¿No te acuerdas?, tú jugabas con mis hermanas cuando ibas a la reserva**.-Exclamo emocionado, ahí, en ese momento, fue cuando algo en mi cabeza hizo _"clic"_, claro, él era el pequeño Jake.

-**Wow, Jake, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Les dan crecerina allá?, estas gigantesco**.-Le dije obviamente asombrada.

-**Crecí bastante, ¿Verdad?**.-Dijo obviamente orgulloso.-**Por cierto, ¿Qué te paso que más nunca te vi por allá?**.-

-**Pues, me rebelé a mis padres y decidí no ir más a Forks, pero cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué haces aquí, teniendo la universidad de Seattle tan cerca?**.-

-**Pues, quería salir de ese lugar como fuera, y apareció la oportunidad de venirme para aca, y por supuesto no me negué**.-

-**Carrera a cursar, nombre y apellido**.-Nos dijo una muchacha cuando llegamos a la mesa donde se estaban dando los documentos.

-**Medicina, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan**.-Dije, solicitando los papeles de Edward también. La chica busco nuestros papeles y me los entrego.

-**Ingeniería mecánica, Jacob Black**.-Dijo él antes de que la chica hablara, ella hizo lo mismo que conmigo y les entrego sus papeles.

-**Espero que disfruten sus años de estadía en la UCLA**.-Nos dijo amablemente antes de que nos fuéramos.

-**¿Edward Cullen?, ¿Tú novio o algo parecido?**.-Pregunto tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero no lo logró.

-**No, es solo un amigo, yo vivo con él, su hermana y su hermano en una casa cerca de la universidad, su mamá es amiga de la mía y se reencontraron recientemente y ella me ofreció a que me fuera a vivir con sus hijos**.-Le explique, he inmediatamente él entendió que Edward y yo no teníamos una relación su rostro se ilumino, cosa que no paso desapercibida para mí, en ese momento me sentí muy mal, se estaba haciendo ilusiones y yo iba a ser la responsable de destruirlas.

-**Jake, ¿Tú también tienes que ir al auditorio?**.-Él contestó con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza.-**Entonces vamos**.-

No tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar que estábamos buscando, este se encontraba, bastante cerca de la oficina de registro estudiantil, cuando entramos, ya habíamos muchas personas ahí, pero todavía no estaba lleno. Jacob y yo buscamos cuatro asientos vacios, no tardamos mucho en conseguir libres algunos asientos en el medio del auditorio.

-**Bella**.-Escuche que me llamaba Alice, así que voltee a buscarla, ella se acerco a donde estábamos sentados y se sentó.-**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice Cullen**.-Se auto presentó a Jacob.

-**Mucho gusto, soy Jacob Black**.-Dijo el correspondiendo el saludo, Alice lo miro de manera extraña, se podría decir, que lo miro…asqueada, como si oliera mal o se tratara de la criatura más repugnante que jamás hubiera visto.

-**Oh, bueno, ¿Acabas de conocer a Bella?**.-

-**En realidad no, ella y yo nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo. Su padre y el mío son muy amigos y cuando ella iba a visitar a Charlie a Forks nuestros padres hacían reuniones para que mis hermanas y ella jugaran para que no se aburriera**.-

-**¿Es decir que son amigos desde hace tiempo?**.-Pregunto.

-**Sí, se podría decir de esa manera**.-

-**Ok**.-Dijo, de repente volteo a mirarme.-**¿Bella?, ¿Dónde está Edward?**.-

-**Teníamos problema porque había mucha cola para entrar en el campus, por eso yo me adelante a buscar los papeles y conseguir unos asientos, pero no debería de tardar en llegar**.-Le explique de manera resumida la historia.

-**Oh, mira, ahí está**.-Dijo mirando hacia la puerta del auditorio.

Cuando su hermana lo vio comenzó a hacer señas para que nos viera y fuera hasta donde estábamos sentados.

Él, por un breve momento se quedo inmóvil viendo a su hermana, como si se estuvieran diciendo algo, sin que nosotros pudiéramos oírlo, de repente el semblante de Edward cambió y se puso serio. Retomo su camino hacia nosotros y se sentó en la silla que estaba libre a mi lado.

-**Perdón si tarde mucho, pero los carros casi no se movían**.-

-**No te preocupes, no tardaste tanto. Ah, por cierto Edward, quiero presentarte a Jacob Black, un amigo de mi infancia. Jacob, él es Edward Cullen**.-Los presente a ambos. Instantáneamente desee poder desaparecer del lugar y aparecerme en otro. Los dos se estaban lanzando cuchillos por los ojos, sentí miedo de estar en medio de la pelea visual que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ellos dos.

**Edward POV**

Demonios, había tardado demasiado buscando un lugar para estacionar, afortunadamente tuve suerte y conseguí un puesto vacio cerca del edificio donde se suponía que Bella, mi hermana y yo nos encontraríamos.

Apenas estacione el coche no perdí tiempo y me encaminé al interior del auditorio central de la universidad. Al ingresar comencé a buscar a las chicas con la mirada y gracias al cielo no tarde mucho en visualizar a mi pequeña hermana haciéndome señas. Fui hasta donde estaba y al acercarme me dí cuenta de que Bella también estaba ahí. Me sentí aliviado, era extraño, lo sé, pero cuando estaba separado de ella, por muy poco tiempo que fuera, me hacía sentir como si tuviera un agujero en el corazón.

De repente, fije la vista en mi hermana y vi que algo no iba bien. Me detuve e intente comprender que era lo que pasaba. Ella y yo siempre habíamos tenido esta extraña manera de comunicarnos, como si no habláramos, ambos nos entendíamos a la perfección con solo una mirada.

En un movimiento rápido de ojos, ella vio hacia Bella y luego al tipo, que por cierto, no había notado, eso, definitivamente fue todo lo que necesite para ponerme serio. Retome mi rumbo y me senté junto a Bella, en la silla que estaba libre a su lado.

-**Perdón si tarde mucho, pero los carros casi no se movían**.-Les explique a las dos mujeres presentes.

-**No te preocupes, no tardaste tanto. Ah, por cierto Edward, quiero presentarte a Jacob Black, un amigo de mi infancia. Jacob, él es Edward Cullen**.-Me presento amablemente al sujeto, enseguida comprendí a mi hermana, bueno, no es que faltara saber muchas cosas como para entender que este idiota no me iba a poner las cosas fáciles con Bella. Al parecer, él comprendió lo mismo, ya que comenzó a lanzarme miradas asesinas, que estoy seguro, eran exactamente iguales a las que yo le lanzaba.

-**Mucho gusto**.-Dije secamente, solo por educación, aunque en realidad quería decirle todo lo contrario.

-**Lo mismo digo**.-Me respondió apretando los dientes, como si estuviera controlándose para no saltar en ese mismo instante y atacarme.

-**¿Así que conoces a Bella desde pequeña?**.-Pregunte indiferente.

**-Sí, mi padre y el de ella eran, o mejor dicho, son mejores amigos y cuando ella iba a visitar a su padre a Forks, siempre hacía reuniones donde nos juntábamos, pero es una lástima que ella dejara de ir**.-

-**Wow, entonces es genial que ahora se encuentren, ¿No crees?**.-Dije destilando sarcasmo con mis palabras.

-**Sí, genial**.-Dijo en el mismo tono que yo. Estoy seguro que hubiera continuado si en ese mismo instante no hubiera aparecido sobre el escenario que se encontraba en la parte baja del auditorio, el decano de la universidad.

Durante hora y media, estuvimos escuchando una charla sobre los aspectos básicos de la vida universitaria, los directores de cada facultad dieron una pequeña explicación sobre las asignaturas y luego el centro de estudiantes hablo sobre dicha asociación y sus funciones. En fin, una pérdida total de tiempo, si no es porque era obligatorio, hace rato hubiera salido de ese lugar, obviamente, llevándome a Bella conmigo, quería que estuviera lo más alejada posible de ese perro.

-**Por fin termino**.-Dijo mi hermana, obviamente aliviada de que la charla terminara.-**Creo que sería mejor irnos de una vez a la casa, en la tarde Bella, Rose y yo vamos a salir y lo mejor sería ir a comer a la casa para no estar con apuros luego**.-

-**¿Vamos a salir, Alice?**.-Pregunto la preciosa de ojos marrones.

-**Obvio Bella, tenemos algunas cosas que comprar**.-Cualquiera diría, por el tono de mi hermana, que lo que acababa decir era lo más obvio del mundo.-**¿Edward?**.-Me llamó, yo volteé a verla.-**Ve al carro y ve encendiéndolo, tengo que ir al baño, ¿Bella?, ¿Me acompañas?**.-Conocía esa estrategia, se la iba a llevar para que el chucho ese y yo podamos decirnos todas las cosas que queramos sin que ella nos escuche.

-**Esta bien Alice**.-Dijo resignada el amor de mi vida, discutir con mi hermana era una perdida de tiempo.

Ambas se fueron hacia donde estaba el baño y el perro y yo nos quedamos solos.

-**Mira, te lo voy a decir una sola vez, ella me ha gustado desde siempre, así que te recomiendo que te quites de mi camino, ella es mía**.-Me dijo antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

-**Pues estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejarte el camino libre, ella me gusta mucho, y hasta que ella no me diga que no quiere nada conmigo, seguiré luchando por conquistarla**.-Le deje dejándole bien claras mis intenciones.

-**Entonces, creo que esto significa la guerra**.-

-**Eso creo**.-Le dije y sin desperdiciar un solo minuto más me aleje rumbo a mi Volvo para esperar a las chicas. Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a conquistar a Bella, no porque me preocupara el tipo ese, sino porque no quería que él estuviera cerca de ella, y si la única manera de hacer que se alejara era esa, pues yo gustoso lo hago.

* * *

_N/A:HOLA…._

_Primero que nada…Por Favor No Me Maten, se que tardé mucho en actualizar nuevamente pero compréndanme, entre las clases en la universidad y los cursos aparte que tomo los fines de semana no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir._

_Bueno, ya habiendo aclarado esto, pasemos a lo importante, ¿Qué tal me quedo el capitulo?_

_¿Qué opinan de que por fin apareció Jacob?, ¿Cómo afectara su aparición en el fic a nuestra parejita?_

_Creo que a partir de ahora la pobre Bella va a estar en medio de una guerra, ¿Quién creen que gane?, ¿El perfecto Edward Cullen o el simpático y buen amigo Jacob Black?, En fin, esto se va a poner super interesante._

_Ahora, si te agrado el cap. o tienes quejas, sugerencias, criticas, opiniones, etc. Mándenme REVIEWS para conocerlos, tengan en cuenta, que no soy adivina para saber esto. Bueno, ahora me despido, espero que sigan leyendo. Espero poder publicar pronto. Los quiero, Gracias por leerme._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	10. Antes del Viaje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia, por más que lo desearía, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Antes del viaje**

* * *

-**Vamos Bella, ve a probártelo**.-Me dijo Alice mientras sujetaba un diminuto bikini de color azul oscuro.

-**No, eso sí que no, olvídalo Alice, no me voy a poner esa cosa tan diminuta nunca en mi vida**.-

-**Pero Bella, necesitas un traje de baño para esta fin de semana, y este es perfecto, primero porque es de color azul, el favorito de Edward y en segundo lugar, sé que cuando te lo vea puesto, te va a saltar encima**.-

-**Alice, ¿Qué parte de NO, no entiendes?**.-Seguí discutiendo con ella.

-**Bella por favor, te aseguro que cuando Edward te vea va a caer rendido a tus pies, y si no lo hace, yo misma lo mato por tarado, ahora, por favor pruébatelo para ver si te queda bien, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que comprar antes de las 5**.-

A regañadientes tome el traje de baño de dos piezas y me fui con él en la mano hacia los probadores. Cuando me lo vi puesto, tuve que admitir que Alice tenía razón, era muy bonito, y no me veía para nada mal con él puesto.

Suspire, ese definitivamente se iba a agregar a las cosas que iban a ir en mi maleta. Ya habíamos terminado la primera semana de clases y todo había ido fabuloso, Edward y yo, habíamos quedado con el mismo horario, es decir, que teníamos todas las clases juntos. Había conocido a varias personas geniales que iban a cursar la materia conmigo y con Edward. Ambos teníamos muchos amigos, y eso que solo había pasado una semana de clases.

Bueno, el punto es que, como a los seis nos había ido tan bien, los Cullen decidieron que sería una fantástica idea ir a celebrar esto, por lo que se les ocurrió, que fuéramos a Cabo San Lucas para pasar un gran fin de semana. Pero hasta a la grandiosa Alice se le escapaban cosas, por lo cual, cuando fuimos a comprar los pasajes, estos ya estaban agotados, así que decidimos ir el siguiente fin de semana, y de ahí la razón por la cual estoy dando vueltas en un centro comercial a las 4 de la tarde de un martes, ya que la enana y su cuñada, es decir, Rosalie, querían hacer algunas compras para el viaje.

-**Bella, ¿Te quedo bien?**.-Me pregunto Alice desde fuera del probador.

-**Como si no lo supieras ya, Alice**.-Le dije, y ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación me le adelante y abrí la puerta del cubículo en donde yo estaba y deje que me viera el bikini puesto.

-**Wow, te queda genial, definitivamente vas a regresar a Los Angeles con novio nuevo, y ten por seguro que si no te lo pide mi hermano, alguien más lo hará. Ahora, será mejor que te pruebes estos otros**.-Y dicho eso me dejo tres trajes de baños más. Uno era azul, pero a diferencia del que cargaba puesto, este era más claro. Había otro que era de color verde esmeralda y el ultimo era marrón con puntos de color rosado. Como ella me ordeno, me los probé todos, y a la final yo salí de la tienda con esos cuatro trajes de baños, más otros dos, tres vestidos para usar en la playa y varios conjuntos y accesorios para usar con los trajes de baños.

-**Hey!!, ustedes tres, pensé que el centro comercial se las había comido**.-Nos dijo Emmet, en cuanto atravesamos la puerta principal llevando con nosotras todas las bolsas de las compras del día de hoy.

-**Muy Gracioso, Emmet Cullen**.-Le dijo su novia, cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para pasarle los brazos por el cuello y besarlo.

-**Déjame ayudarte**.-Me dijo Edward, y antes de que me diera cuenta, o pudiera protestar, él ya me había quitado las bolsas que yo cargaba.-**Joder, ¿Cuántas cosas compraron?**.-

-**Mejor no preguntes, por cierto, ¿Tus padres no dirán nada cuando les llegue el estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito de Alice?**.-Le dije sonriéndole.

-**Oh, no sabes cuantas veces la ha castigado mi padre, pero después de un tiempo se dio por vencido, así que se conformo con ponerle condiciones para tener acceso a la tarjeta negra que ella posee**.-

-**¿Y cuáles son esas condiciones?**.-Le pregunte curiosa.

-**Qué mantenga un promedio superior a los 9 puntos, que no se meta en problemas y por supuesto que termine la universidad**.-Me respondió mientras caminaba por delante de mí en dirección a mi cuarto para dejar las bolsas dentro.

-**¿Y eso es todo?**.-Pregunte completamente sorprendida, eso era un precio muy bajo que pagar para la cantidad de dinero que derrochaba la pequeña duende.

-**Sí, eso es todo, y a mí también me parece muy poco para todo lo que gasta**.-

-**¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?**.-Le pregunte anonadada por que supiera lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-**Porque eres muy fácil de leer, bueno, dime, ¿Qué tanto compraron?, por la cantidad de ropa supongo que te compro todo un nuevo guardarropa**.-Me dijo después de echarle una mirada rápida a las bolsas que él cargaba y las que yo tenía.

-**Pues, en realidad no sé cuanto compramos, ya aprendí que cuando salgo con tu hermana tengo que dejar de contar. Pero creo que tienes razón y me compro un nuevo guardarropa, solo que playero, ahí solo hay cosas para la playa**.-

-**¿Todo esto lo compro para el viaje a Cabo?**.-

-**No, creo que el viaje a Cabo lo uso como excusa para poder jugar a comprarle ropa a Barbie Bella**.-Le explique lo que yo pensaba.

-**Oh, bueno, eso parece algo que haría Alice, pero por lo menos no van a salir más para comprar ropa**.-

-**Ojala eso sea cierto, no creo que soporte otra salida al centro comercial con Alice este mes**.-Le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto. Su sonrisa hizo que sintiera mariposas, no, mejor dicho pterodáctilos en mi estomago.-**Ah, Edward, ¿Ya hiciste el trabajo que nos mando el Sr. Smith?**.-Le pregunte cuando dejaba, por fin, las pruebas de mi reciente tortura en el piso de mi habitación.

-**No, estaba esperando a que llegaras para que lo hiciéramos juntos**.-Me respondió después de dejar las bolsas que él cargaba junto a las otras en el piso.

-**Edward, no era necesario que me esperaras, podrías por lo menos haberlo adelantado**.-Desde que habíamos comenzado las clases él siempre hacía lo mismo. Me esperaba para hacer las asignaciones que nos mandaban, para repasar las clases, para adelantar clases, siempre era igual, y yo a veces me sentía mal porque sentía que lo estaba atrasando pero cada vez que le decía eso, me respondía de la misma manera, _"No te preocupes Bella, por mi no hay ningún problema, me agrada tener compañía cuando estudio"_.

¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?, les apuesto a que él me va a responder lo mismo, o por lo menos algo muy parecido.

-**Sí, lo sé, pero como ya te lo había dicho, me gusta tener compañía cuando estudio, hace que no me aburra tan rápido**.-¿Ven?, se los dije, siempre me suelta lo mismo, pero eso no me importa, es tan lindo, es más, no me puedo quejar ya que a mí me encanta que quiera compañía, y si es la mía, pues, mucho mejor.-**Busco mis cosas y nos encontramos aquí en un momento, ¿Te parece?**.-

Después de darle mi respuesta se marcho por sus libros a su habitación mientras yo llevaba las bolsas de las compras hacia el closet y las deje en el piso de este. Cuando Edward volvió unos minutos después yo ya estaba instalada en mi cama rodeada con mis libros y con mi laptop enfrente.

-**¿Estas lista?**.-Pregunto cuándo se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

-**Sí**.-Le respondí rápidamente, él se sentó y comenzamos a hacer el trabajo sobre la anatomía humana que nos habían pedido en la universidad. Cuando iba aproximadamente por la mitad de mi trabajo mi celular comenzó a sonar indicándome que me había llegado un mensaje.

_Hey B!!_

_¿Qué tal lo del complejo de Dios?_

_¿Mañana vas a estudiar?_

_¿Qué te parece ir a la playa conmigo?_

_Saludos J._

El mensaje de Jacob me hizo reír, él y yo nos habíamos hecho los mejores amigo casi de inmediato, y bromeábamos mucho, lo del complejo de Dios era una de nuestras bromas, él me decía que yo lo sufría por eso de querer ser médico y por el hecho de muchas personas decían que los médicos eran eso, personas con complejo de Dios, ya que él es el único que tiene en sus manos la decisión de a quien salvar y a quien dejar morir, oh bueno, ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero.

Sin esperar mucho le respondí el mensaje.

_Hola J._

_Pues lo sigo teniendo, eso es algo que no se quita de un día para otro._

_Y lamento decirte que si tengo que estudiar, tengo una prueba el jueves, lo siento._

_Me hubiera encantado ir a la playa contigo, para la próxima será._

_De verdad lo siento._

_B._

-**¿Con quién hablas?**.-Me pregunto Edward en cuanto cerré el teléfono después de que se enviara el mensaje.

-**Con Jacob**.-Le respondí sinceramente, y, como cada vez que mencionaba a mi amigo Edward se ponía serio y tenso. ¿Por qué rayos se ponía así?.-**¿Pasa algo malo Edward?**.-

-**No, nada, vamos a terminar el trabajo**.-Me dijo volviendo a mirar la pantalla de su laptop. Yo suspire y no mucho rato después me llego otro mensaje de Jacob.

_B, no me digas eso._

_¿Por qué rayos estudias tanto?._

_Oh, vamos un día no te va a hacer nada._

_Además estudias tanto que ya debes de saberte todo el libro._

_Anda, vamos a la playa mañana._

_Dile a la familia vampiro que te voy a dejar temprano en casa._

_No seas mala B._

_J._

Definitivamente Jacob era un caso perdido, si yo era terca él lo era multiplicado por 10. Escribí rápidamente una respuesta.

_J, los médicos nunca dejamos de estudiar._

_Por un día si me podría pasar algo, podría suspender el examen._

_Además, hablas como si nunca saliéramos, salimos 2 veces la semana pasada._

_Y ya te dije, que no me importa de dónde rayos sacaste esos apodos._

_Pero que aun así no me gusta que les digas de esa manera._

_La próxima semana podemos ir._

_De nuevo perdóname._

_B._

Cuando al fin me faltaba solo un concepto y unos cuantos detalles para terminar el trabajo me llego la respuesta de Jake. Cómo siempre Edward había terminado mucho antes que yo y ahora me ayudaba a terminar el mío.

Agarre el celular leí el mensaje mientras Edward salía del cuarto para buscar algo de comer para los dos en la cocina.

_B, está bien, te lo paso esta vez._

_Pero la próxima vez no te me vas a escapar._

_Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que les diga de esa manera._

_Pero admítelo, con lo pálidos que son fácilmente se pueden pasar por unos._

_Hey!, un momento, ¿Por qué la próxima semana?._

_¿Qué paso con el fin de semana?._

_J._

Suspire, y me apresure a escribir mi respuesta para poder concentrarme y terminar rápidamente el trabajo, quería estar con Edward un rato sin tener que preocuparme de nada más.

_J, siento decirte que este fin de semana voy a estar ocupada._

_Los Cullen nos han invitado a los Hale y a mí a pasar el fin de semana en los Cabo._

_Y como ya te dije, no me importa el por qué, solo quiero que no les digas más así._

_J, lo siento, pero ahora estoy ocupada, hablamos mañana._

_Saludos B._

Termine de mandar el mensaje justo en el momento en que Edward entraba al cuarto con dos platos que, si no me equivocaba, tenían torta de chocolate que Alice, Rose y yo habíamos hecho el domingo.

-**¿Me trajiste torta?**.-Pregunte como si no supiera que el plato extra que tenía era para mí.

-**¿Por qué piensas eso?, los dos son para mí**.-Me bromeo, saque mi labio inferior para hacer un cómico puchero con lo que logre que él se riera.-**Ok, está bien, aquí tienes el tuyo**.-

-**Gracias Edward**.-Dije mientras agarraba el plato que él me había alargado.

-**Bella!!**.-Escuche que me llamaban desde el piso de abajo.

-**Oh no**.-Dije e inmediatamente me levante de la cama.-**¿Dónde me escondo?**.-Le pregunte a Edward que estaba destornillándose de risa.-**Edward!!**.-Lo llamé para que se dejara de reír.-**Por favor, ayúdame, no quiero seguir jugando a Barbie Bella**.-

-**Lo siento Bella, no tienes escapatoria, ya conoces a Alice**.-Me dijo completamente tranquilo.

-**Oh, vamos Edward, si me salvas voy a hacer lo que tú quieras**.-Rayos, solté lo primero que me vino a la mente, no es que tuviera miedo de lo que él querría, pero, vamos, es hermano de Alice, las posibilidades de que tengan la misma mente malévola son muy grandes.

-**Quédate aquí**.-Me ordenó mientras él salía de la habitación. Yo le obedecí y esperé por, aproximadamente 10 minutos antes de que él volviera, cuando estuve a punto de ver que le había pasado la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Edward entro por ella.

-**¿Qué paso?**.-

-**No te preocupes, no te va a molestar más, o por lo menos, por hoy, así que no prometo nada de mañana**.-

-**Wow, ¿Qué le dijiste para que lograras eso?**.-Él desvió la mirada y creo, pero no estoy segura de que también se sonrojo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle otra vez él cambio el tema.

-**Bueno, todavía estoy pensando cómo me podrías pagar el favor, así que te lo diré después. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que ya no tenemos que hacer nada más hoy y vemos una película?**.-

-**Claro**.-Le respondí emocionada por hacer algo con él diferente a estudiar.

-**¿Qué quieres ver?**.-Me pregunto mientras buscaba entre la colección de DVD que había en el cuarto de entretenimiento.-**¿Quieres ver algún tipo de película en especifico?**.-

-**No, podemos ver cualquier cosa, escoge tú**.-Le dije mientras me acomodaba en el sofá.

-**¿Te parece bien Never Back Down?, Emmet la vio el otro día y me dijo que era buenísima**.-Me explicó al tiempo que me pasaba la caja de la película para que a viera. Me llamo bastante la atención así que decidimos verla. La coloco en el reproductor de DVD y puso play. Edward se sentó en el mismo sofá donde yo estaba, solo que en la otra punta. Cuando la película llevaba aproximadamente 15 minutos de haber empezado Edward se movió en el sofá y yo deje de respirar cuando recostó su cabeza en mis piernas.-**¿Te molesta?**.-Me pregunto mirándome a la cara. ¿Estaba loco?, ¿Cómo rayos me iba a molestar esto?. Negué con la cabeza y me dedico una de las sonrisas que tanto me encantan de él.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en la pantalla mientras que yo me obligaba a volver a respirar y comportarme normalmente.

**Edward POV.**

Llevaba unos minutos de que la película comenzara, y yo todavía no sabía de que se trataba. Por más que intentaba concentrarme en la película, se me era imposible, o por lo menos con Bella sentada tan cerca de mí, vestida de esa manera. Estoy más que seguro que la falda de color negro, y la blusa de finas tiras, de color azul, eran obra y gracia de mi hermana mayor.

Dios, como deseaba poder estar más cerca de ella y poder tocar su suave piel. Desde que empezó la película lo único que he deseado es acortar la distancia que nos separa y besarla, besarla como me estaba muriendo por hacer desde hace semanas. Cuando habían pasado 15 minutos no pude aguantar más la distancia, así que me acerque a ella, y estuve a tan solo un segundo de tomarla por la cara para que me viera y de esa manera poder besarla, pero me controle a tiempo, no quería arruinar todas las oportunidades que alguna vez podría tener con ella, por lo que me conforme con recostarme en el sofá apoyar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Por un momento, sentí como se tenso y asustado de que mi inesperado movimiento y mi atrevimiento la enfadaran me volteé a verla.-**¿Te molesta?**.-Pregunte tratando de sonar lo más normal que pude. Ella negó con la cabeza y yo le sonreí antes de voltearme nuevamente a la pantalla del televisor, no es que le estuviera prestando mucha atención a la película, pero es que si me le quedaba viendo un rato más, no habría fuerza que evitara que la besara.

Seguimos viendo la película, o eso se podría decir, ya que, en realidad, yo no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Demonios, si antes no entendía de que iba la película, ahora menos, estando tan cerca de ella. Utilizando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me concentre en la película y logre hacerlo, estaba entendiendo parte de ella, no es que fuera difícil de entender, pero como me había perdido gran parte de ella, bueno, ustedes entienden. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que sentí que una de las manos de Bella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

Dios, esta mujer era mi perdición, ¿Es que acaso no sabe que lo que está haciendo va a lograr que todo mi autocontrol se derrumbe?, creo que el hecho de que siguiera tocando mi cabello era respuesta suficiente.

Haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, logre no levantarme, acercarme a ella y besarla, besarla como llevaba días deseando hacerlo.

La película siguió su curso y cuando ya le faltaban, como 20 minutos para terminar, Bella comenzó a moverse debajo de mi cabeza. Volteé a ver lo que le pasaba, sin musitar ni una sola letra ella entendió lo que quería saber y me respondió que estaba un poco incomoda. Inmediatamente yo me senté nuevamente y cuando ella iba a decir algo, por su expresión, para quejarse, la detuve y le hice señas para que se acercara y se acomodara.

Cuando lo hizo quedamos igual que como estábamos anteriormente, con la única diferencia, de que la persona que estaba acostada era Bella, con su cabeza sobre mi regazo y yo sentado acariciando sus suaves y largos cabellos.

-**Ahh!!, que lindos se ven**.-El grito de mi hermana hizo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos, cuando me volteé la vi en la puerta de la habitación junto a Rosalie.-**Oh, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo tiernos que se ven**.-Siguió diciendo mi hermana mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada asesina al tiempo que Bella se levantaba de donde estaba, completamente sonrojada.

-**Alice, ¿Por qué hablaste?, ¿No ves que les cortaste la inspiración?**.-Rayos, definitivamente las mujeres no podían mantener la boca cerrada, joder, más nunca le vuelvo a contar un secreto a Alice, apuesto lo que sea a que ya se lo dijo a Rosalie y quizás hasta a mi hermano y a su novio.

-**Oh, Rosalie, perdón, no me pude resistir, aunque de todas maneras íbamos a tener que interrumpirlos**.-Dijo todavía emocionada.-**Los muchachos pidieron pizza, así que bajen rápido si quieren que Emmet les deje un pedazo**.-Nos explico sonriendo.

-**Ok, Alice, ya baj**amos.-Le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y tomaba el control del televisor para apagarlo.

Bella y yo bajamos después de ellas dos, cuando llegamos a la cocina habían 4 cajas de pizzas y mi hermano mayor estaba amenazando con comérselas todas.

-**Emmet!!, déjanos a nosotros algo, ¿Quieres?**.-

-**Eddie!!, ¿por fin terminaste de estudiar?**.-Exclamo mi hermano como respuesta a mi comentario.

-**Oh, pues yo dudo seriamente que hayan estado estudiando**.-Por Dios!!, no entiendo porque mi hermana dice tales comentarios si lo único que estábamos haciendo era ver televisión, ni que la hubiera estado besando o algo así.

-**Alice**.-Exclamo Bella antes de que a mí me diera siquiera tiempo para abrir mi boca**.-Vamos a dejar de hablar y comamos, por favor**.-Quizás estuviera equivocado, pero casi podría jurar que prácticamente suplico.

-**Estoy de acuerdo con Bella, tengo mucha hambre**.-

-**Emmet, ¿No te habías comido ya media pizza tú solito?**.-

-**Enana, eso es mentira, tú novio se comió varios pedazos ya**.-

-**Oh, bueno, en ese caso no importa**.-Demonios, mi familia está llena de locos.

**Bella POV.**

Después de cenar los Hale se fueron a su casa y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, a la mañana siguiente todo fue igual que en los últimos días, me levante me arregle, y me fui baje a desayunar con los muchachos mientras hablábamos.

A las 7 llegaron Jasper y Rosalie y un rato después se fueron con Alice y Emmet para la universidad. Cómo Edward y yo teníamos nuestra primera clase del día a las 8 y media podíamos salir más tarde que sus hermanos que tenían clases una hora antes que nosotros.

Cuando faltaba media hora para que comenzara nuestra clase salimos con dirección a la universidad en el volvo de Edward. Fuimos a nuestra clase de Biología Celular y luego a Comunicación Humana. Esas eran las únicas dos materias que teníamos los miércoles en la mañana.

-**Bella**.-Cómo no teníamos más clases hasta la tarde y los demás nos habían pedido que los esperáramos para ir a comer todos juntos, decidimos que era mejor esperar a que ellos salieran en un lugar cómodo. Por esa razón estábamos los dos sentados y hablando en una de las tantas bancas que estaban esparcidas por toda la universidad. Al escuchar que me llamaban volteé a la dirección de donde había escuchado mi nombre.-**Bella**.-Volvieron a decir y ahí fue cuando vi a Jacob acercándose hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-**Jacob**.-Le salude cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para no tener que gritar.-**¿Cómo estás?**.-

-**Ahora que te vi genial**.-Me respondió antes de sentarse frente a nosotros en la grama.-**¿Y tú?, ¿Qué tal las clases?, ya va, ahora que lo menciono, ¿No deberías estar en una?, no me digas que te fugaste**.-Me bromeo.

-**Oh, por favor Jake, claro que no me fugue, simplemente no tengo ninguna clase a esta hora, y ahora yo te hago la misma pregunta**.-

-**Bueno, yo no me fugue, pero eso no significa que no me haya salido**.-

-**Jake**.-Lo regañe por haberse salido de clases.-**¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa?**.-

-**Estaba demasiado aburrido, prefería ponerme a pasear por la universidad antes que quedarme sentado dentro del aula de clases escuchando al viejo explicándonos que es la mecánica, para que nos sirve y blah, blah, blah**.-

-**Bueno perro, esa no es razón para salirse de clases, de lo contrarió nadie entraría a clases**.-Le hablo por primera vez Edward.

-**Discúlpame colmillitos, pero lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo**.-

-**Lo es cuando por estar saltándote las clases vienes e interrumpes la conversación que estoy teniendo con Bella**.-

-**Mira sanguijuela, me importa un pepino si interrumpí algo o no, aunque si lo hice, bravo por mi**.-Le respondió, su tono completamente duro.

-**Bueno, chucho, vamos a ver si vas a pensar eso cuando interrumpas algo de verdad importante**.-

-**Sigue soñando chupasangre, voy a pelear con todo, y si es necesario, hasta sucio puedo jugar**.-

-**Pues entonces yo tampoco voy a ser caballeroso y voy a pelear con más ganas si es eso posible. Si tu puedes jugar sucio, yo puedo hacerlo en tal grado que te dejaría como un santo a mi lado, ahora, ¿Por qué no te vas y nos dejas continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que vinieras a entrometer tu gran hocico aquí?**.-Ok, ya va, ¿Soy la única que no entiende de que están hablando o son imaginaciones mías?, porque sinceramente, ellos dos están hablando en otro idioma para mí.

-**Mira…**-

-**Ya, si siguen así van a comenzar a pelear, ya sé que no se llevan bien, aunque no conozco la razón no voy a permitir que se caigan a golpes en el campus de la universidad, así que o se toman las cosas con calma o vamos a tener serios problemas**.-Interrumpí a Jacob antes de que siguiera hablando, lo que dije era cierto, no quería que se pusieran a pelear aquí.

-**Pero Bella…**-

-**Pero nada Jake, si pueden estar 10 minutos sin insultarse puedes quedarte, si no, te voy a suplicar que te vayas…**-

-**Bella…**-

-**No he terminado Jacob**.-Le volví a interrumpir.-**No estoy diciendo que prefiera estar con uno y no con el otro, pero estaba con Edward primero, aparte, en un rato vamos a tener que ir a buscar a los chicos y sería más fácil si estuviéramos juntos**.-Termine de hablar.

-**Bella, que conste que solo me voy a ir porque tú me lo estas pidiendo**.-Dijo ya preparado para marcharse.-**Te mando un mensaje en la tarde**.-Dijo cuando comenzó a alejarse de nosotros.-**Adiós Bella, adiós sanguijuela!!**.-Grito ya bastante lejos de nosotros.

-**Ese chucho de verdad me saca de mis casillas**.-

-**Por mucho que odie meterme en sus peleas, esta vez tengo que ponerme de su lado, tú comenzaste la discusión**.-

-**Yo no hice nada malo, solo dije algo que es una realidad**.-Se defendió.-**Ahora, hablo enserio cuando digo que no quiero tenerlo a él como tema de nuestra conversación**.-Y dicho eso me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, que tanto me gustaban, antes de continuar con nuestra conversación, con un tema central diferente.

-**Bella!!.**-Exclamo Alice de pronto mientras comíamos en el comedor de la universidad. Los cinco, es decir, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward y yo, nos sobresaltamos por su casi grito, y luego la miramos esperando una explicación.-**Tenemos que volver a ir al centro comercial hoy, nos falto comprar un montón de cosas. Estoy completamente sorprendida, a mi nunca se me olvidan ese tipo de cosas**.-Lo ultimo lo dijo más para sí misma que para los demás.

-**Oh no, Alice, ayer fuimos y compraste ropa suficiente como para un año, además, hoy no puedo, mañana tenemos una prueba importante y tenemos que estudiar, así que hoy no vas a lograr arrastrarme al centro comercial**.-

-**Bella, pero vamos a ir solo un rato, después puedes estudiar todo lo que quieras**.-

-**No, Alice, lo digo enserio, no puedo hoy**.-

-**Ok, ¿El viernes tienen exámenes?**.-El hecho de que aceptara tan fácilmente mi negativa me dejo completamente sorprendida, y por eso no fui lo suficientemente rápida para darme cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo tanto le respondí con la verdad.

-**No, no tenemos, ¿Por qué lo…?**.-En ese momento fue que entendí el por qué de su pregunta.-**Joder!!.**-Exclame lo que logro que todas las personas que estaban en la mesa, en realidad los Cullen y los Hale, estallaran en risas.

-**Genial, entonces no tienes excusa para escaparte, mañana vamos a ir de compras**.-Me dijo mientras los demás todavía se reían.-**¿De qué se ríen Edward y Emmet si ustedes también van a ir con nosotras?, necesitan ropa nueva para ir a Cabo**.-En ese momento las risas de los hermanos Cullen quedaron inmediatamente silenciadas y la de los Hale se hizo más sonora y la mía se unió a la de ellos.

-**Alice…**-Empezaron a decir ambos pero ella los corto antes de que pudieran escaparse de esta.

-**Olvídenlo, no se van a escapar de esta, además, se me hace tarde para ir a clases, Jazzy nos vemos a las 3, te quiero!!**.-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se llevaba su bandeja, donde antes había estado su comida, para después irse hacia sus clases.

-**Creo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, sino, no vamos a llegar a Química, ¿Vamos Bella?**.-Me pregunto Edward.

-**Claro, vamos**.-Le respondí al tiempo que al igual que él me levantaba de la mesa, llevándome conmigo mi bandeja de comida.

-**"what you do not understand?"**.-Me preguntó Edward en un Ingles perfecto.

-**"I don't understand anything"**.-Le respondí con mis pocos conocimientos del idioma.

Ambos estábamos estudiando para la prueba de Ingles que teníamos al día siguiente, Edward, no tenía ningún problema con el idioma, pero en cambio yo, estaba en aprietos. Apenas si entendía algo de lo que me decía, y eso que llevábamos dos horas enteras estudiando.

-**Vamos Bella, se que tu puedes, es muy sencillo**.-

-**Lo siento Edward, pero creo que no ayuda el hecho de que tenga hambre, voy a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer**.-Le dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama.

-**Te acompaño**.-Y también se levanto.

-**Creo que no voy a pasar el examen**.-Me lamente cuando estábamos llegando a la cocina.

-**Bella, no digas eso, si es necesario vamos a pasar la noche en vela estud**iando.-

-**Gracias por tratar de animar…**-No pude continuar con lo que estaba diciendo ya que, como algo extraño en mí, conseguí tropezarme con mis propios pies y me fui directo al piso. Cerré instintivamente los ojos esperando que el golpe llegara, pero antes de que esto pasara unos brazos rodearon mi cintura tratando de evitar que callera, es una lástima que eso no fuera suficiente y ahora no solo yo, sino que también Edward se fue conmigo al piso.

Después del golpe abrí los ojos y lo que me encontré hizo que un rojo intenso cubriera mis mejillas casi al instante. Edward había caído sobre mí, con sus manos en mi cintura y su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío, en una posición…un tanto comprometedora. Cuando subí un poco la mirada mis ojos se encontraron con los del dios griego que Edward era. Nos quedamos mirando por lo que me pareció una eternidad, mi mente empezó a fantasear con que él se acercaba lentamente mas a mi cara, y cerraba los ojos cuando nuestros labios estaban casi rozándose.

En el preciso instante en que sentí su respiración sobre la mía fue que me di cuenta que eso o era obra de mi imaginación, sino que estaba pasando de verdad. Sin dudarlo cerré mis ojos con la ilusión de que el beso que tanto había deseado, pronto se iba a hacer realidad.

Pero aparente ese _"pronto"_ iba a tardar en llegar, ya que cuando estábamos a solo un suspiro de distancia, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding um my mind. I can't win your losing fight all the time. How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides_.-

Ambos caímos en la realidad de lo que estaba pasando, y maldije mentalmente a quien quiera que fuera que nos hubiera arruinado el momento. Edward se apresuro a quitarse de encima de mí y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-**Creo que sería mejor que contestaras**.-Dijo esquivando mi mirada.

Yo solo asentí y comencé a seguir el sonido de la música para conseguir el celular, ya que no lo cargaba encima, lo más probable es que se me saliera del bolsillo del pantalón cuando ocurrió todo el incidente.

-_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time. Not this time..._-

-**Mamá**.-Dije al aceptar la llamada, había visto su nombre en el identificador de llamadas y por esa razón supe que era ella.

-**Bella, cariño, te he extrañado, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Por qué no me has llamado?, ¿Estás ocupada?, ¿Interrumpí algo?, ¿Estas estudiando?...**-Mi madre como siempre exagerando un poco las cosas, no habíamos hablado en tres días, pero por la forma en que estaba hablando, y la rapidez con que soltaba sus preguntas, cualquiera pensaría que no habíamos hablado en semanas, como mínimo.

-**Mamá, no te preocupes, estoy bien, yo también te he extrañando**.-Le dije para calmarla.-**Ahora**.-Continúe.-**En este momento no estoy ocupada, no interrumpiste nada**.-O por lo menos nada que te fuera a decir por teléfono y con Edward al lado mío.-**En este momento estamos tomando un pequeño descanso para comer algo y luego vamos a seguir estudiando**.-Seguí respondiendo a sus preguntas en el mismo orden en que las formulo.-**Y yo si te he llamado, pero sigo sin entender cómo es posible que nunca tengas tu teléfono prendido. Si lo prendieras, cuando no estuvieras en casa y Phil no cargara el suyo podríamos hablar sin problema alguno**.-Le termine de responder.

-**Oh, cariño lo siento, pero es que sabes que repelo a la tecnología, el cargador huyo de mi y sigo sin encontrarlo, perdóname, mañana mismo voy a la tienda y me compro otro**.-Suspire resignada, Renne nunca iba a cambiar.-**Pero Bella, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te está yendo?...**-

**Edward POV**

Rayos, todavía maldecía el haber desperdiciado la fantástica oportunidad que tuve para besar a Bella. De eso ya había pasado un día, Bella había hablado con su madre alrededor de 40 minutos, luego comimos algo y seguimos estudiando. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, es más, pareciera como si nunca hubiera pasado, o mejor debería decir, como si nada estuvo cerca de pasar.

Ahora estaba en el campus de la universidad, esperando a que Bella saliera del examen de Ingles, ya había salido hace unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, pero ella seguía dentro.

Sinceramente no sé cómo después de nuestro _"casi" _beso pude concentrarme en algo que no fuera el recuerdo de ese momento.

Maldición!!, había estado tan cerca. Todavía puedo sentir su alienta cálido en mi rostro, todavía puedo sentir nuestros rostros a solo milímetros de distancia, todavía la podía ver cerrando los ojos esperando el beso que nunca llego, todavía podía sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, Dios!!, _"Decode"_ paso a ser la canción que más detesto…

-**Edward**.-Estaba tan metido en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta en qué momento salió Bella del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo el examen.-**¿Cómo te fue?**.-

-**Bien, ¿Y tú?**.-Le pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no es porque fuera como Alice, que en momentos pareciera que pudiera ver el futuro, ni porque le pudiera leer la mente, es más, ella es la única persona que se me hace completamente imposible saber que piensa, a diferencia de cómo me pasa con las demás personas. No, nada de eso era necesario, sabía cómo había salido por la expresión que tenía en la cara.

-**Creo que pase**.-Dijo completamente emocionada. Sin duda alguna su expresión era muy fácil de leer.

-**¿Ves?, te lo dije, eres muy inteligente, solo necesitabas un poco de ayuda con la materia**.-

-**Sí, gracias por eso, y por ayudarme**.-Me sonrió y yo solo pude corresponderle el gesto, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-**No tienes que agradecerme, para mí fue todo un placer**.-Le dije educadamente.-**Ahora, creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos yendo hacia el centro comercial si no queremos que la malévola duende nos moleste hasta el cansancio**.-

Después de esa agotadora tarde llegamos todos, o por lo menos casi todos muertos a la casa, ya que Alice es incansable. La pequeña demonio nos hizo recorrer todo el centro comercial, entrar por lo menos en la mitad de las tiendas y, probarnos en cada una, todo lo que fuera de nuestra talla, y que por supuesto pasara por su_ "control de calidad"_.

Dios, esa era la razón por la que todo el mundo le rehuía a Alice cuando quería ir de compras, esa mujer era completamente capaz de dejar sin fuerzas al conejito de la Duracell.

Pero eso no era lo que me molestaba en esta ocasión, no, definitivamente no era eso lo que me molestaba. Lo que me molestaba es que ella no me dejaba ni un minuto a solas con Bella, y por si fuera poco, me privo de la única cosa que hizo que fuera con ellas sin oponerme, mucho. No me dejo ver a Bella con ninguna de las cosas que se compro puestas. Y se los aseguro, por las cosas que vi que agarraba mi hermana, hubiera matado con tal de ver aunque sea un solo conjunto en su precioso cuerpo.

Ya sé que no es de caballeros pensar así, pero rayos, esa mujer me traía loco, no sé qué es lo que tiene, pero definitivamente me dejo fascinado. Su sonrisa tan linda, tierna e inocente me atraía como no creí que fuera posible, cuando sentía que sus preciosos ojos chocolates se fijaban en mí, era como si me llamara, sus labios, oh Dios, esos labios, me llamaban, no, me gritaban para que me acercara a ellos y los besara, los besara hasta saciarme de su dulce sabor, su cuerpo, su cuerpo era lo mejor en lo que mis ojos se habían fijado a lo largo de mi vida, sus curvas…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña duendecillo, que irrumpía en mi habitación.

-**Edward, ¿Ya tienes lista tu maleta?**.-

-**Alice, ¿Nuestros padres no te enseñaron que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación que no es la de uno?**.-Le dije molesto por la excesiva confianza que tiene.

-**Ah, Edward, no te molestes, solo me preocupo porque tengas todo lo necesario para el viaje, al menos claro, que quieras ir de compras allá**.-

-**¿Qué?, oh, no, Alice, puedes hacer mi maleta si así lo deseas**.-Le dije y ella solo sonrió feliz y se fue hacia mi closet para hacer mi maleta, que conociéndola es capaz de hacer que esa sola maleta se reproduzca y al final sean dos o incluso tres, para después volver con el doble de equipaje.

-**Oye Edward**.-Me llamo desde el closet.

-**¿Qué pasa Alice?**.-Dude un poco en preguntarle.

-**¿Has planeado algo para el fin de semana?**.-Pregunto asomando su cabeza por la puerta para verme.

-**¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?**.-No entendía que es lo que ella quería decir con eso, si se supone que íbamos de viaje con ella, ¿No se supone que era ella la encargada de las actividades del grupo.

-**Claro Edward, ¿Cómo rayos piensas conquistar a Bella si te la pasas en una nube?, tienes que hacer algo hermanito**.-Mi cara debió de verse muy graciosa ya que ella se comenzó a reírse.-**No te preocupes Ed, ya yo les tengo planeado algunas cosas**.-Me tranquilizo, o mejor debería decir, lo intento, ya que cuando entendí lo que la anterior frase podía significar me asuste, y me asuste en serio, no sé se sé abran dado cuenta, pero mi hermana es un poco peligrosa.

-**Eh…Alice…¿No sería mejor…?**.-

-**Olvídalo, no va a funcionar Edward, no voy a cambiar nada de lo que he planeado, pero como te dije antes, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien**.-

Después de eso me llamó para que la fuera a ayudar y en menos de 10 minutos ya había terminado con mi maleta, mi gran y enorme maleta, debo de aclarar. Cuando se fue, no dude ni un minuto en ir y acostarme, nos teníamos que levantar muy temprano para tomar nuestro vuelo y no quería pasarme todo el viaje durmiendo por haberme desvelado.

Apenas coloque la cabeza sobre la almohada me sumergí en un profundo sueño donde predominaban paisajes afrodisiacos, atardeceres a la orilla de la playa, juegos y bromas, mis amigos, y lo que todos tenían en común, Bella, junto a mí.

* * *

_N/A: Hola!!!!_

_¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué les pareció?..._

_Creo que la cosa se está poniendo buena, ¿Qué puede pasar con seis adolescente sobre-hormonados solos en Cabo San Lucas y sin supervisión?....Umm, creo que el siguiente capítulo va a tener cosas bastantes buenas._

_Yo no sé ustedes, pero creo que Alice esta planeando algo, y creo que eso involucra a nuestra pareja favorita, ¿Ustedes que opinan?._

_Ahh, por cierto, perdonen mi ingles tan básico y rudimentario, pero solo estoy aprendiendo. XD. Para los que les interese, el tono de teléfono de Bella es Decode de Paramore._

_Yo quería tener listo este capítulo antes, pero…bueno, lo importante es que ya por fin lo publique. Ahora, sé que no he sido muy regular con la publicación de los capítulos de este fic, por lo cual, voy a tratar, y repito, tratar, de publicar un nuevo capítulo al mes, pero, como ya sabrán, con los asuntos de la universidad, no puedo asegurar nada._

_Con respecto al siguiente cap. ya tengo algo adelantado y lo demás lo tengo todo en la cabeza, se exactamente que quiero que tenga, y como quiero que sea. Es decir, que lo más probable, es que para el 15 del mes que viene, es decir, Junio, publique el capítulo 11 de "Only You"._

_Bueno, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y también espero que me envíen reviews con sus comentarios, ideas, opiniones, criticas, aporte, etc. Y si quieren hablar directamente conmigo, mi correo esta publicado en mi perfil. Bueno, sin más que decirles, Nos vemos en la próxima._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	11. Cabo I

**Capítulo 11**

**Cabo I**

* * *

Eran las 4 de la mañana y los seis estábamos en ya en el aeropuerto esperando a que nos llamaran para abordar nuestro vuelo con rumbo a Cabo San Lucas, México.

Todos, o por lo menos casi todos estábamos muy cansados, Emmet se había quedado dormido sentado en una de las sillas que había en la sala de espera VIP del aeropuerto, en donde nos encontrábamos. Rosalie, también estaba dormida solo que ella había abarcado tres sillas juntas, con la chaqueta de su novio protegiéndola del frio.

Alice que era la única que no tenía sueño estaba sentada en el piso frente al gran ventanal que dominaba en la sala mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos puestos, su espalda estaba apoyada en las piernas de Jasper que estaba sentado en una silla, ya medio dormido.

Y Edward y yo…pues, estábamos acostados juntos...Ósea, no piensen mal, lo que pasa es que nos habíamos colocado en el suelo porque así estábamos más cómodos y estábamos tan cansados que ya no quisimos movernos de ahí. Menos mal que en la sala solo estábamos nosotros y no iban a ir más personas, ventajas de ser un Cullen, me imagino.

-**Pasajeros del vuelo 645 con destino a Cabo San Lucas, México, por favor pasar a la zona de embarque cinco**.-Dijo una voz femenina a través de los altavoces.- **Pasajeros del vuelo 645 con destino a Cabo San Lucas, México, por favor pasar a la zona de embarque cinco**.-Repitió. Todos nos levantamos y nos fuimos hacia donde se nos pedía, claro, no sin mucho esfuerzo. Era más que obvio que estábamos cansados, ojala pudiéramos dormir algo en el vuelo.

-**Muy buenos días, permítame sus papeles**.-Me dijo una joven muy bonita vestida con un uniforme de la aerolínea, se los entregue y reviso que todo estuviera correcto.-**Todo está en perfecto orden, puede pasar y bienvenida a American Airlines**.-

-**¿Lista para el viaje?**.-Cuando quite mi vista de la ventanilla vi a Edward sentándose en el asiento vacío que había a mi lado.

-**Claro**.-Le respondí y me acomode en el enorme asiento de primera clase en el cual estaba sentada.-**Aunque me siento mal porque voy a ser una pésima compañera de viaje, voy a pasármela durmiendo**.-Cuando dije eso el solo sonrió.-

-**Menos mal, ya que me sentiría horrible si yo me pusiera a dormir y te dejara sola todo el viaje hasta México, estoy realmente cansado**.-Me regaló una de sus sonrisas torcidas que no pude evitar devolverle.

-**En ese caso será mejor que nos acomodemos y nos pongamos a dormir lo antes posible, con tu hermana como organizadora del viaje, vamos a necesitar todas las fuerzas que tengamos en nuestros cuerpos**.-El se rió por mi broma y no tarde en unírmele.

De esa manera, bromeando y hablando sobre tonterías, pasamos el rato hasta que la azafata nos dio las instrucciones y las normas para el vuelo, cuando termino de hablar, fue como si nos dieran permiso para poder acostarnos a dormir ya que ambos nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos y, por lo menos yo, caí rendida a los tres segundo de apoyar la cabeza.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Cabo todo el paisaje ya estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol, después de pasar la aduana fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas, ya estábamos completamente despiertos, y muy emocionados por pasar el fin de semana en Cabo.

-**Bienvenida a Cabo, que conste que esto es solo mínima parte de la promesa que te hice, te dije que te iba a llevar a conocer el mundo y así lo voy a hacer**.-Le dijo suavemente Emmet a Rosalie, pero estábamos todos tan cerca que lo oímos perfectamente. Me pareció de lo más lindo, se nota que cuando se trataba de Rosalie, Emmet podía llegar a ser el mejor de los poetas.

Cuando tuvimos todas nuestras maletas fuimos a la puerta principal del aeropuerto a buscar un taxi para ir al hotel.

Los paisajes, estaba por demás decir, que eran definitivamente los más espectaculares que había visto una vez, era sencillamente maravilloso.

El recorrido hasta el hotel fue un poco largo ya que el aeropuerto quedaba lejos de de este, menos mal que por la hora no había nada de tráfico.

Cuando llegamos, tanto los Hale como yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta, y lo digo enserio, lo hicimos. Este hotel era simplemente espectacular, estaba prácticamente en medio de la nada, pero eso no le quitaba ni un poquito el atractivo, es más, si era posible, lo hacía más llamativo. Estaba varios metros atrás de un precioso y colorido jardín, en donde la variedad de colores era inmensa, ¿Mencione acaso que estábamos en medio del desierto?, este Hotel parecía un Oasis. No era alto como los hoteles que uno está acostumbrado a ver en ciudades como L.A, Seattle o demás ciudades grandes, pero lo que no tenía de alto lo recompensaba con su largo. Una de las cosas que me llamo la atención del hotel, es que en medio del hotel había un gran arco, que permitía ver a través de él.

Definitivamente los Cullen tenían mucho dinero, eso era imposible de negar. Bajamos todas las maletas de la minivan taxi que habíamos tomado en el aeropuerto y nos había traído hasta acá, e inmediatamente vinieron dos hombres que trabajan en el hotel para ayudarnos.

-"_**Bienvenidos al Marquis Los Cabos, esperamos que disfruten de su estancia aquí**"_.-Dijo el más bajo de los hombres que vino por nuestro equipaje en español, debía de tener aproximadamente 30 años, su piel era morena, su cabello negro y corto, y sus ojos eran marrones muy oscuro, tanto que podrían pasar por negros.-"_**Por favor síganme**"_.-

-**Eddie, ¿Qué dijo?, sabes que nunca se me dio bien el español**.-Le dijo Emmet a su hermano.

-**Nos dio la bienvenida al Hotel y nos pidió que lo siguiéramos**.-Le explico al tiempo que nos adentrábamos en la recepción del lugar.

Todo estaba tan finamente decorado que no sabría como describirlo.-**Edward, Bella, ustedes quédense aquí con las maletas mientras nosotros vamos y buscamos las llaves de nuestras habitaciones**.-Nos dijo Alice antes de dirigirse a hacia donde estaban los demás, enfrente de un hermoso mostrador.

Yo me quede observando y memorizando cada detalle que se podía apreciar a mi alrededor. Mientras que Edward estaba pensativo, mirando a ningún lado en especifico. Cuando llegue y vi el espectacular arco que atravesaba el edificio, jamás, y repito, jamás se me paso por la cabeza que fuera el lobby, pensé que quizás fuera el spa, o que se yo, pero esto, nunca. Definitivamente el lugar era fantástico.

-**Dios, esto es increíble, creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque!!**.-Exclamo una molesta Alice cuando llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros con las maletas.-No lo puedo creer, esto nunca me había pasado.-Seguía hablando, pero sin dirigirse a nosotros, más bien lo hacía hacia ella.-**Primero no hay vuelos y tenemos que retrasar el viaje una semana y luego esto!!**.-Estaba definitivamente furiosa, y si no me equivoca, era con ella misma que estaba enfadada. Antes de que comenzara a golpearse ella misma decidimos intervenir.

-**¿Alice?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**.-Le pregunto su hermano preocupado.

**-Lo que pasa es que cuando hice las reservas, claramente pedí seis Suits Marquis, pero al parecer todas están ocupadas por una conferencia, y se les paso nuestra reservación. Entonces pedimos que nos dieran seis habitaciones normales, pero resulta todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, y lo único que tienen libre son "_Las Casitas_", y como se sienten culpables por el enorme error que cometieron nos van a dar tres de estas, a mitad de precio**.-Nos explico rápidamente.

-**¿Entonces cual es el problema?**.-Pregunte, tanto Edward como yo seguíamos sin encontrar la razón por la que estaba así de enojada.

-**Que las "_Casitas_" solo tienen una cama matrimonial**.-

-**Bueno, ese quizás sea un problema, pero…¿Por qué simplemente no piden otra "_Casita_"?**.-Pregunto Edward.

-**Porque no hay más, todo está ocupado, tuvimos suerte que los que ocupaban las "_Casitas_" antes, se fueran ayer por la noche. De resto no hay más nada libre, y no pienso irme a otro Hotel, este es uno de los mejores y aparte estamos muy lejos de cualquier sitio como para ir a buscar otro a estas horas**.-

-**Oh, bueno, sí, podría ser un problema, pero no es para tanto Alice, simplemente tenemos que acomodarnos**.-Dijo Edward.-**Bueno, Rose y Emmet lo más probable es que no se quieran separar así que ellos podrían ir en una, tú con Bella y Jasper y yo**.-Le dijo calmadamente.

-**¿No hay problema Bella?**.-Me pregunto, aunque no sé por qué razón, pero me parecía que ella estaba planeando algo.

-**No, claro que no hay problema Alice**.-Le sonreí, ella me correspondió y se fue ya más alegre a buscar las llaves.

-**Ok, listo, ya nos podemos ir a instalar, vamos**.-Dijo emocionadamente Alice.

Esta no era la primera vez que los hermanos Cullen venían a los Cabos, ya nos lo habían dicho, y tampoco era la primera vez que se hospedaban en este hotel por lo cual sabían muy bien a donde ir.

Caminamos un rato hasta que salimos del edificio y caímos a la zona de atrás del hotel. En frente se encontraban varias mesas con sombrillas. Una espectacular caída de agua daba comienzo a la piscina, al otro lado de esta había varias palmeras y unos pasos más atrás estaba la inmaculada y perfecta playa. Estoy segura que nunca había visto una playa con el agua en ese tono de azul, ni siquiera en la televisión.

Caminamos hacia la izquierda en dirección a unas pequeñas casas y entendí porque les decían "_Casitas_", no es que yo entendiera mucho español, pero sabía lo básico, y por esa razón entendí a lo que se refería.

Caminamos un poco más y por fin llegamos hasta estas. Alice comenzó a revisar las llaves que tenía en la mano y luego le paso una a Rose y otra a Jasper.-Estas son las llaves de sus "_Casitas_", instálense y apúrense para ir a comer algo antes de comenzar con todo lo que tenemos planeado, solo vamos a pasar dos días aquí, así que si queremos hacer todas las cosas que planee hay que apurarnos. En media los quiero tocando la puerta de la nuestra.-Dijo y sin más, comenzó a jalar su maleta para entrar en el lugar.

Cuando entre me quede completamente en shock. Este lugar era…perfecto, sí, creo que prefecto sería la palabra para describirlo.

Las paredes del lugar estaban pintadas de un color suave, que no sabría definir muy bien. El lugar era bastante profundo. A nuestra izquierda había dos puertas de madera con detalles en negro. El piso era liso y brillante, como no sé mucho de ese tipo de cosas no sé decir que tipo de material era. Después de un arco se encontraban una pequeña sala, dos puertas de madera que estaban a cada lado de un mueble que a pesar de que tenía las puertas cerradas sabía perfectamente que ahí estaba el televisor. Un poco más allá de la sala había una mesa redonda de vidrio y cuatro cómodas sillas, de fondo había una puerta de vidrio corrediza.

Las puertas que estaban en la sala daban a la habitación, que esta demás decir que era preciosa. Había una cama enorme que era lo más llamativo de la habitación. A ambos lados de esta habían unas mesitas de noche, cada una con una lámpara encima. A la derecha estaba otra puerta corrediza que daba a un pequeño balcón que tenía dos tumbonas y daba a una piscina, que por lo que me dijo Alice, era solamente para los que estaban hospedados en las "_Casitas_". Del lado izquierdo de la recamara estaba el baño, que solo les voy a decir que era enorme, la bañera y la ducha era, si no me equivocaba, de mármol, lavamanos dobles y para completar la maravilla del lugar, una tina de hidromasaje.

-**Wow, Alice, este lugar es sensacional**.-Le dije, todavía apreciando la hermosa habitación.

-**Sí, tienes razón, quizás no fue tan malo que hubieran tenido problemas con nuestras habitaciones**.-Dijo al tiempo que dejaba sus maletas en el closet de la habitación.-**Creo que lo mejor sería vestirnos antes de que lleguen los demás**.-

-**Sí, tienes razón**.-

-**Chicas, ¿Vieron las habitaciones?, son preciosas!!**.-Rosalie nos dijo apenas le abrimos la puerta a ella y a su novio.

-**Sí, son espectaculares, no puedo creer la suerte que tuvimos**.-Alice estaba igual de emocionada que ella.-¿Dónde están Jazz y Edward?.-Pregunto al notar que no estaban con la pareja.

-**Ya deben de venir por ahí, no te preocupes, ninguno de los dos estaría más tiempo del necesario separados de ustedes**.-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, de Jasper lo entiendo, él estaba completamente enamorado de la enana, pero…¿Edward?.

-**Hey, perdón por la tardanza**.-En ese momento justo llegaron ellos, ambos con sus trajes de baño puestos y una camiseta sobre sus torsos.

-**Por fin aparecieron**.-Dijo Emmet.-**¿Tuvieron algún problema, Eddie?**.-

-**En primer lugar no tuvimos ningún problema, y en segundo, Emmet…no me digas Eddie**.-Hablo Edward entre dientes.

-**Bueno, bueno, dejen las peleas para después, ahora vamos que quiero disfrutar un rato de la piscina**.-Dijo Alice interrumpiendo a sus hermanos.-**Vamos**.-Y sin más salió de nuestra casita caminando alegremente, los demás no tuvimos otra opción que seguirla.

-**¿Alice?, ¿A dónde vamos, si aquí está la piscina?**.-Le pregunto Rose cuando vio que la pequeña duendecillo paso de largo la piscina que estaba frente a las "_Casitas_".

-**Vamos a la piscina principal, esta la podemos usar en cualquier momento, en cambio la otra no**.-Seguimos a la enana con resignación hasta que llegamos a la piscina principal. Afortunadamente conseguimos seis tumbonas juntas sin mucho trabajo, colocamos toallas sobre ellas para asegurarnos que no nos las quitaran y luego nos sentamos.

-**Vamos a meternos, bebe**.-Le dijo Emmet a su novia. Ella lo miro y resignada se levanto de su tumbona, busco en su bolso una pinza de pelo y se acomodó el cabello de tal manera que no se le mojara.

-**Pero no quiero ni una gota de agua en mi cabello, ¿Entendiste Emmet Cullen?**.-El aludido solo sonrió, la beso rápidamente en los labios y, con un brazo en su cintura, imagino que dándoles a entender a todos los hombres que se le habían quedado viendo cuando ella se quito el vestido playero, quedando solo con su bikini rojo, que ella ya tenía dueño.

-**Vamos nosotros también**.-Dijo saltando la duendecillo, se notaba que se le agotaba la energía.-**Vamos Bella, Edward**.-Nos invito a que fuéramos junto a ella y Jasper al interior de la piscina. Resignada me levante y comencé a quitarme el blanco vestido que ella me había obligado a ponerme.

**Edward POV.**

-**Vamos nosotros también**.-Mi hermana dijo mientras saltaba completamente llena de energía.-**Vamos Bella, Edward**.-Nos llamo para que fuéramos todos juntos a bañarnos. Como sabía que discutir con Alice era un caso perdido, me quite la camisa que tenía puesta y me levante de mi tumbona dispuesto a seguir a mi hermana. Pero antes de si quiera dar dos pasos, vi a Bella, se estaba quitando el hermoso vestido veraniego que cargaba puesto. Y Dios!!, juro que jamás vi algo más espectacular.

Bella cargaba puesto un precioso bikini de color azul eléctrico, que hacia un fabuloso contraste con el color de su piel. En la parte de abajo del traje de baño había una pequeña estrella en color negro, y en la parte de arriba del bikini había tres más, sobre la parte de tela que tapaba su seno derecho, del lado contrario a donde tenía la otra estrella. Sus hermosas y largas piernas se veían más que espectaculares y su plano vientre invitaba a tocarlo, el toque final de esa diosa definitivamente era su hermoso y largo cabello suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros.

Creo que me quede viéndola más de lo debido ya que se sonrojó furiosamente y mi hermana se comenzó a reír, así que a regañadientes aparte la vista de su endemoniadamente sexi cuerpo y comencé a caminar hacia dentro del agua.

-**Hermano te compadezco**.-Me dijo Jasper que caminaba a mi lado.

-**¿Por qué?**.-Le pregunte tratando de distraerme con cualquier cosa que no fuera la hermosa mujer que iba caminando atrás de nosotros.

-**Prometí no decírtelo, solo confórmate con saber que es por algún plan planeado por tu hermana**.-

Suspire cansadamente, no llevábamos ni 1 hora aquí y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido, ¿Qué habrá planeado mi maléfica hermana?.

-**Hey, Emmet, hazme el favor y deja de comerte a mi hermana en público**.-Las palabras de Jazz me sacaron de mi ensoñación, cuando seguí su mirada, me di cuenta que decir que mi hermano se estaba comiendo a su novia era decir poco, él literalmente estaba sobre ella. Rose estaba atrapada entre una de las paredes de la piscina y el cuerpo enorme de Emmet, esto mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente, y les voy a decir algo, por la expresión de frustración que ambos tenían en la cara, esto lo iban a seguir dentro de un rato en un lugar más privado, o por lo menos eso espero, no quiero tener que ir a terapia para olvidar esas escenas.

-**Como si tú no te comieras a Alice**.-Le dijo su hermana molesta por la interrupción. Jasper desvió la mirada completamente avergonzado y mi hermana se había ¿sonrojado?, wow, eso definitivamente era nuevo. Decidí que era mejor cambiar de tema ya que no me quería enterar de la vida sexual de mi hermana.

-**¿Qué estamos esperando?, vamos a meternos!!**.-Eso pareció ser suficiente distracción ya que los demás olvidaron el tema y se lanzaron al agua. Estuvimos en la piscina hablando, jugando, nadando, bromeando, etc., como hasta las 11:30, después de eso, nos pusimos nuestra ropa sobre los trajes de baño y nos fuimos a uno de los restaurant del hotel para almorzar.

Fue una comida tranquila, solo nos dedicamos a hablar de cosas tontas y escuchar algunas cosas que tenía Alice planeadas para este viaje, las demás que no nos dijo eran puras sorpresas, cosa que eran muchas, ya que solo nos dijo que ahorita íbamos a ir a la playa que esta frente al hotel y en la noche íbamos a ir una fiesta de fogata que iba a haber en la playa del hotel, pero solo eso nos dijo, lo demás es todo un misterio para nosotros.

Después de comer, efectivamente fuimos a la hermosa playa del Hotel que era prácticamente perfecta. Colocamos unas toallas en la arena y nos acomodamos para pasar un buen rato. Nos bañamos un poco después y luego mi _querida_ hermana, nótese el sarcasmo, nos mando a todos a bañarnos y a cambiarnos de ropa en nuestras respectivas "_Casitas_" ya que aparente íbamos a necesitar ropa más cómoda ahora.

Siguiendo órdenes de Alice me coloque unos bermudas largos, zapatos cómodos para caminar y una camiseta, aunque no entendía que era lo que teníamos planeado para ahorita, pero con mi hermana es imposible pelear, decidí pasársela y no decir nada.

-**Alice, ¿A dónde vamos amor?**.-Le pregunto Jasper a mi hermana mientras los seis caminábamos hacia la entrada del Hotel, siguiéndola a ella.

-**Vamos a hacer una caminata a través del desierto**.-Nos explico.

-**¿Qué?, ¿Alice estás loca?, ¿Es que acaso no sabes que yo soy incapaz de caminar sobre una superficie completamente plana y estable sin encontrar algo con que tropezar?, ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder sobrevivir a una caminata en el desierto?**.-Bella le dijo a mi hermana, todos estábamos muy callados, pero estoy seguro que más de uno se quería reír por las palabras de Bella.

-**No te preocupes, no te vas a caer, de eso estoy segura, no tengo que saber el futuro para saber que mi hermano no dejaría que te caigas**.-La voy a matar, lo juro, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso?, no es que no fuera cierto, claro que la atraparía si llegaba a tropezar, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que decírselo, y se esa manera?, creo que Emmet y yo nos vamos a quedar huérfanos de hermana.

Iba a decir algo, cuando un empleado del Hotel apareció frente a nosotros.-**¿La Srta. Culle?**.-Le pregunto a mi hermana.

-**Sí, soy yo, usted debe ser Eric Yorkey, ¿Verdad?**.-Le pregunto de vuelta. Él solo asintió.-**Oh, bueno, ellos son mis hermanos Emmet y Edward**.-Dijo mientras nos señalaba.-**Mi cuñada Rosalie, mi novio Jasper y mi mejor amiga, Bella**.-Termino de decir.

-**Mucho gusto, yo seré su guía durante la caminata, si desean cualquier cosa, solo díganmelo**.-Ok, este idiota ya me cae de la patada, ¿Soy solo yo, o lo que dijo tenía un doble significado dirigido específicamente a Bella?. Este idiota se está buscando que lo mate lentamente en el desierto y lo deje ahí para que nadie lo encuentre.-**¿Están listos?**.-Pregunto a lo que todos asentimos.-**Genial, vamos**.-El tarado ese nos comenzó a guiar hacia la salida del Hotel donde comenzaríamos la caminata por el desierto, no entendía porque mi hermana había planeado eso, lo única posible razón por la que haría eso, es que había un enorme centro comercial en medio del solitario y caluroso desierto, cosa, que, seamos claros, es imposible, así que descarte la idea de inmediato.

-**Estúpida Alice, estúpida caminata, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer esto?, como si no me conociera lo suficiente**.-Escuche que alguien se quejaba detrás de mí, cuando voltee me encontré nada más, ni nada menos que con Bella, que iba caminando muy lentamente viendo el piso, me imagino que tratando de no tropezar.

-**Bienvenida a mi mundo**.-Le dije, con lo que logre captar su atención, y por mirarme, como no, encontró una roca con la cual tropezar, y casi se cae, y digo casi porque yo ya estaba ahí para detener el golpe que seguramente se iba a dar.-**¿Estas bien?**.-

-**Sí, gracias Edward**.-Dijo después de que la soltara.-**Aunque no es necesario que me salves siempre**.-

-**Sé que no es necesario, pero yo quiero hacerlo**.-Le aclare. Para ese momento los demás ya se habían alejado un poco de nosotros ya que nos habíamos quedado mirándonos solamente. Era tan preciosa cuando se avergonzaba, como por ejemplo, en ese momento, se había sonrojado y desviado la mirada. Pero yo no quería que me privara de la vista de sus preciosos ojos, así que con una mano, tome su mentón y la obligue a que me mirara.-**Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas**.-No se qué rayos me impulso a decir eso, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-**Gracias**.-Dijo, ahora mas roja que antes. Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y comencé a acercarme, este era el momento perfecto, estábamos nosotros dos solos, sin nadie que nos interrumpiera, y sin nadie que nos arruinara el momento, esta era mi oportunidad para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, y esperar a que ella sienta, aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que siento. Pero claro, como no, mis hermanos arruinando todo.

-**Eddie, ¿Por qué tardan tanto?**.-Pregunto el gigantón. Maldije internamente, y me prometí que me iba a vengar de esta.

-**Ya vamos Emmet**.-Le grite, para que supiera que lo habíamos oído.-**Creo que…lo mejor sería seguir caminando**.-Le dije a Bella, todavía sin soltarla.

-**Yo…también…creo**.-Se aclaro la garganta.-**Yo también creo que deberíamos seguir**.-

Ambos nos apresuramos para llegar hasta donde estaban los demás, nuestro guía nos había dicho que dentro de un rato íbamos a encontrarnos con un pequeño pero hermoso lago. Tardamos aproximadamente 40 minutos en llegar a donde él decía, y, tengo que admitir que tenía razón. En ese lugar la vegetación comenzó a cambiar, de desértica paso a ser completamente verde, parecía que hace unos minutos estuviéramos en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera en medio del desierto. Cerca de donde estábamos nosotros ahora, había un pequeño lago rodeado de enormes rocas.

El guía nos había dicho que el agua del lugar siempre estaba a una temperatura ideal, y que era perfecta para darse baños, completamente desnudos, había agregado en voz baja mientras miraba fijamente a Bella. Está de más decir que eso no me gusto para nada, sé perfectamente que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, pero no podía quedarme tranquilo mientras idiotas como ese hacían tales insinuaciones, por lo que, sin darle tiempo a mi parte racional de analizar lo que quería hacer, ya había agarrado a Bella de la cintura y la había acercado más a mi persona.

Bella me miro sorprendida por mi gesto, pero como siendo ella tan perceptiva, se dio cuenta que era para que el idiota que teníamos de guía no se hiciera ilusiones con ella. Cuando nuestro guía se volteo y siguió caminando, después de entender la indirecta, Bella se acerco a mi oído y me susurro un "gracias", pero, no sé si fue mi imaginación o que rayos, pero juraría que el tono que uso fue demasiado seductor.

-**¿Quieren descansar antes de volver al hotel?**.- Nos pregunto nuestro guía, Eric, creo que se llamaba.

-**Si, por favor**.-Pidió Rosalie, ella desde hace rato se estaba quejando con Emmet que estaba cansada.

-**Bueno, por aquí hay otro lago muy tranquilo y fresco donde podemos descansar**.-Nos explico mientras seguía caminando.

Caminamos menos de 10 minutos antes de llegar a un lugar con un lago tranquilo y una caída de agua de no más de 8 metros de altura, era un lugar, como él había dicho, fresco y tranquilo. Nos sentamos cerca de la orilla y nos relajamos.

-**Estoy muerta, no puedo esperar para volver al Hotel para descansar**.-Me dijo Bella que se había sentado a mi lado.

-**Sí, yo también quiero llegar a tomar una siesta**.-Le sonreí.

-**¿"Descansar"?, ¿"Tomar una siesta"?, ¿Están locos los dos?, ¿Quién rayos les dijo que iban a tener tiempo para hacer eso?**.-Nos dijo Alice desde donde ella estaba sentada, que por cierto, no era nada cerca, es obvio que tiene muy, pero muy oído.-**Apenas lleguemos al Hotel vamos a arreglarnos porque vamos a salir en la noche**.-

-**¿Qué?, ¿A dónde vamos a salir?**.-

-**Bella, ¿No te acuerdas?**.-Le respondió mi hermana.-**Vamos a ir a la fiesta en la playa, y ni se te ocurra negarte a ir porque no me importa, vas a ir y punto final**.-La corto cuando iba a reclamar, y después de decir eso se comenzó a reí, como se ríe cuando tiene algo metido en la cabecita esa que tiene, y ténganlo por seguro, lo que sea que le haya pasado por la cabeza no puede ser nada bueno.

-**Hey men!**.-Dijo Emmet, llamando a nuestro guía. Cuando este volteo a verlo él siguió hablando.-**¿Nos podemos ir ya?**.-

-**¿Cuál es el apuro Em?**.-Le pregunto Jasper.

-**Jazz, hermano, de verdad, dudo que quieras saber cuál es mi a…**.-No pudo continuar ya que en ese momento Rosalie se sentó sobre las piernas de mi hermano y lo beso apasionadamente, dándonos una muestra de porque mi hermano mayor se quiere ir rápido.

-**Oh, por favor vámonos, antes de que estos dos decidan hacer un espectáculo pornográfico frente a nosotros**.-Exclamo mi hermana obviamente divertida de la situación.

-**Bueno, si eso es lo que desean nos podemos ir ya**.-Nos dijo y seguido se levanto de donde estaba.-**Necesita ayuda señorita**.-Pregunto con su marcado acento mexicano a Bella.

-**No gracias, yo puedo sola**.-Le contesto educadamente. Aunque con la típica torpeza de ella no me sorprendió para nada que cuando intentara levantarse perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera. Afortunadamente yo estaba cerca de ella, y pude evitar que se golpeara con el suelo.

-**¿Estás bien?**.-Le pregunte preocupado.

-**S…si, gracias**.-Dijo e inmediatamente se sonrojo. No sé qué fue lo que me paso, pero en ese momento se me olvido en donde estábamos, que no estábamos solos y cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con Bella. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, y mi cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia. Mi mano derecha soltó su cintura, donde la había agarrado para que evitar su caída, y se extendió hacia su hermoso rostro para acariciar su mejilla izquierda.

-**Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te ves muy hermosa**.-Le susurre, con lo que logre su sonrojo fuera mayor, y eso fue más que suficiente para mi autocontrol que termino rompiéndose, así que sin importarme nada más acerque mi rostro al de ella, tratando de eliminar la poca distancia que nos separaba, pero cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, un fuerte carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-**Sera mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos que nos agarre la noche con nosotros aquí**.-Nos dijo el idiota de Eric cuando nos separamos sobresaltados porque nos habíamos olvidado por completo de su existencia. Inmediatamente Bella y yo nos separamos más y decidimos seguirlo hacia el hotel.

-**Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, los chicos van a ir a la "_Casita_" de Edward y de mi Jazzy, mientras que las chicas nos vamos a ir a la de Bella y mía, se van a arreglar y dentro de tres horas nos van a buscar para que podamos irnos. ¿Entendieron?**.-Exclamo mi hermana cuando nos encontrábamos ya llegando al lugar donde pasaríamos la noche. Todos afirmamos y después nos separamos en dos grupos para ir a donde nos mando a ir mi pequeña hermana.

Entramos a nuestra "_Casita_" e inmediatamente comenzamos a arreglarnos, Emmet, que había ido a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, ahora estaba en nuestra sala viendo televisión mientras Jasper se bañaba y yo me vestía después de mi respectivo baño.

-**Hermanito, siento lastima por ti**.-Me dijo Emmet cuando, después de estar completamente listo, me senté en el mismo sofá que él, en frente del televisor.

-**No entiendo Emmet, ¿Por qué sientes lastima por mí?**.-Le pregunte, y estaba completamente seguro que la confusión estaba pintada en mi rostro.

-**Eddy, no parecen cosas tuyas**.-Me dijo Em con tono burlón.-**¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha estado haciendo Alice?**.-Lo mire alzando una ceja, en una muestra clara de que quería que se explicara.-**Por Dios!!, si hasta yo me di cuenta**.-

-**Rayos Emmet, deja de irte por la tangente y dime de qué rayos estás hablando**.-

-**Edward, Alice planeo todo el fin de semana para que actúes, y rápido**.-Dijo Jasper, que ya había salido del baño y se había unido a nuestra conversación.

-**¿Que actúe rápido?**.-Lo mire ahora más confundido que nunca.

-**Eso tendrás que entenderlo tu solito amigo**.-Jazz me respondió. Iba a protestar pero él lo hizo antes de que yo siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.-**Será mejor que nos vayamos a buscar a las chicas si no es que queremos que Alice nos mate a los tres por retrasarnos**.-En ese momento vi un reloj que había en la habitación y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, habían pasado las tres horas que nos había puesto mi hermana como límite, así que los tres salimos en dirección hacia la "_Casita_" de las chicas.

**Alice POV.**

-**Te lo dije Rose, van a terminar juntos para cuando termine el fin de semana, y si no es así dejo de llamarme Mary Alice Cullen**.-Dije completamente emocionada, acababa de mandar a los chicos a arreglarse y nosotras tres estábamos en nuestra habitación. Bella se acaba de meter en el baño, por ordenes mías, obviamente, y mientras esperábamos a que saliera Rose y yo estábamos hablando.

-**Alice, yo siendo tú no me emocionaría mucho, por lo que he visto y por lo que me ha contado Emmet, creo que el que Edward le pida a Bella que sea su novia está un poco difícil, no es que no crea que él esté completamente loco por ella, pero seamos realistas, es muy inseguro**.-Me explico mientras me ayudaba a escoger el atuendo perfecto para mi próximamente cuñada.

-**Rose, algo que tienes que aprender es que nadie apuesta contra mí, ya que siempre tengo razón. Y si, lo admito, al principio pensé lo mismo que tú, pero después de ver como actuaron esos dos durante la caminata, ahora no me quedan dudas, y como ya te dije antes, si esos dos no se juntan antes de que regresemos a L.A me cambio el nombre**.-Le dije todavía con una gran sonrisa pintada en mi rostro.

-**Pues te sugiero Alice que vayas escogiendo un nuevo nombre, porque de verdad dudo mucho que tu hermano me vaya a pedir tal cosa, yo no soy del tipo de personas que salen con personas como él**.-Dijo Bella que acababa de salir del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-**Bella, ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que decírtelo?, eres preciosa, cualquier hombre se volvería loco por ti, y mi hermano no es la excepción, así que sube esa autoestima tan baja que tienes y ven para que pueda empezar a arreglarte**.-Le dije y luego volteé a ver a Rosalie.-**Rose, ve a bañarte, yo me encargo de Bella y luego cambiamos**.-Le explique, ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño.-Perfecto.-Exclame fuertemente cuando encontré el atuendo prefecto para Bella.

-**Alice, esa blusa está muy bonita**.-Me dijo Bella, que tierna es, de verdad piensa que es una blusa.

-**Bella, no es una Blusa, es un vestido**.-Le dije radiante.

-**¿Qué?, Alice, ¿Crees que Jasper te va a dejar salir así vestida?**.-

-**Oh, claro que lo haría, pero en esta ocasión, el vestido no es para mí, sino para ti, Bella**.-Sonreí al ver su cara.

-**Olvídalo**.-No tardo en llegar su respuesta negativa.-**No me voy a poner eso ni porque me pagaras, eso de broma se puede llamar vestido, fácilmente podría ser ropa interior, es sumamente pequeño, corto y pegado al cuerpo como para que me veas saliendo de este lugar vestida así**.-Yo la mire con una sonrisa que daba a entender que estaba segura de cual iba a ser el resultado de nuestra discusión y ella trago pesado.

Dos horas y media después, Rose ya estaba completamente lista, yo, ya me había bañado, vestido y arreglado el cabello, solo faltaba maquillarme y con respecto a Bella, pues, por fin la había convencido, o mejor dicho, obligado, a que se pusiera el vestido, cuando Rose estuvo lista se encargo de su cabello, y ahora se encargaba de su maquillaje mientras yo me terminaba de arreglar.

-**No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a vestirme de esta manera, parezco una…una…ah, ni siquiera puedo decir a que me parezco sin decir una palabra que no sea fea**.-Dijo enfadada con los ojos cerrados mientras Rosalie le aplicaba sombra de ojos.

-**Ya vas a ver qué va a valer la pena, es más, luego me vas a agradecer, pero ahora, deja de quejarte que por tus protestas se nos hizo tarde y nos queda muy poco tiempo para terminar de arreglarnos antes de que los muchachos lleguen**.-Le dije mientras continuaba dedicada a mi maquillaje.

-**Listo**.-Exclamo Rose, unos minutos más tarde.-**Oh, Bella, te ves preciosa, vas a dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta.-Dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria.-Ven, quiero ver tu cara cuando te veas en el espejo**.-

Yo, que ya había terminado de arreglarme me levante de donde estaba y acompañe a mis amigas hacia donde estaba el espejo. Ambas nos habíamos encargado de que Bella no se viera en el espejo en ningún momento para que la sorpresa fuera aun mayor.

Cuando Bella vio su reflejo se quedo completamente sorprendida, y es que, a pesar de que ella siempre ha sido muy hermosa, ahora estaba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido completamente pegado al cuerpo, este llegaba hasta medio muslo, bueno, eso fue lo que le dije a Bella cuando intentaba convencerla para que lo usara, ya que seamos claros, era un poco más corto. La parte superior del vestido era abierta, por lo cual se podía ver un top del mismo color del vestido. Su cabello que le llegaba hasta media espalda lo habíamos ondulado, dándole un aspecto más natural. Estaba maquillada muy delicadamente, queríamos darle un toque natural, así que le aplicamos una sombra de ojos claro, lápiz y rímel negro, y por supuesto, brillo labial. Sus zapatos eran unas sandalias, de tacón medio, del mismo color del vestido, es decir negro, y como toque final estaban el collar largo de cuencas blancas y una pulsera que hacía juego.

-**Estamos esperando Bella, ¿No tienes nada que decir, no sé, quizás un "wow chicas ustedes son geniales" o por lo menos un "gracias"?, yo me conformaría con eso**.-Le dije sarcásticamente aunque dudo seriamente que ella me haya escuchado, todavía tenía la vista fija en el espejo.-**¿Bella?, ¿Bella, que pasa?, ¿No te gusta?**.-Le pregunte ya preocupada de que no reaccionara. Pero justo en ese momento ella parpadeo y volteo a mirarnos a Rose y a mí.

-**Gracias**.-Murmuro, muy bajo, tanto, que por un momento dude que de verdad lo hubiera dicho.-**¿Usted…ustedes creen…que le guste.?**.-Nos pregunto nerviosamente, su sonrojo fue pista suficiente para saber de quién se refería.

Iba a contestarle pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la "_Casita_" lo que significaba que los chicos ya estaban aquí, así que decidí callarme y esperar que el mismísimo Edward le dijera si le gustaba o no.

-**Por fin llegaron, ya pensaba que se les había olvidado**.-Dijo mi amiga haciéndose la enfadada, pero yo sabía perfectamente que eso era pura y llanamente actuación.

-**Rose, mi amor, perdón, sabes que nunca me olvidaría de ti, pero es que estos dos tardan más arreglándose que todas las mujeres juntas de un concurso de belleza**.-

Edward se rió sarcásticamente.-**Muy gracioso Emmet, por cierto, ¿Rose?, ¿Y Alice y Bella?**.-Preguntó ya que ellos estaban en la sala y nosotras dos todavía estábamos en la habitación por lo cual no podían vernos.

-**Ya vamos!!**.-Exclame mientras comenzaba a jalar a Bella hacia donde estaban los demás. Lamentaba seriamente no tener mi cámara en mano, la reacción de Edward al ver a Bella nunca, y repito, nunca se me iba a olvidar. Él se había quedado con la boca completamente abierta, tanto, que si esta tocara el piso no me sorprendería para nada, sus ojos, abiertos como platos y sin parpadear, como si tuviera miedo de que si lo hiciera, ella desapareciera.

No solo yo me había dado cuenta de su reacción, Rose estaba sonriendo, Emmet y Jasper estaban en estado de shock, es obvio que no esperaban ver a Bella usando ese tipo de ropa nunca. Y por supuesto, la reacción de Bella fue la más predecible, su rostro había pasado como mínimo por 10 tonos de color rojo distinto, y después de que llegara al mismo tono de rojo de un tomate, bajo la mirada completamente avergonzada.

Definitivamente, Edward se le va a declarar a Bella antes de que el fin de semana termine, y como ya dije anteriormente, si no lo hace, me dejo de llamar Mary Alice Cullen y luego que me parta un rayo.

**Bella POV.**

Simplemente no lo podía creer, la hermosa mujer que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo no podía ser yo, es simplemente imposible, ella parecía una súper modelo, y yo, definitivamente, nunca había parecido tal cosa, ni siquiera de lejos.

-**Gracias**.-Murmure por lo bajo, todavía sin desviar mi mirada del espejo.-**¿Usted…ustedes creen…que le guste?**.-Pregunte, pero no hubo tiempo para que me contestaran ya que en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Rosalie sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la habitación y recibió a los muchachos mientras Alice y yo seguíamos frente al espejo que había en el cuarto.

-**Por fin llegaron, ya pensaba que se les había olvidado**.-Les reclamó Rosalie.

-**Rose, mi amor, perdón, sabes que nunca me olvidaría de ti, pero es que estos dos tardan más arreglándose que todas las mujeres juntas de un concurso de belleza**.-Emmet sin duda no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad para meterse con su hermano y con su cuñado.

Edward se rió de su comentario.-**Muy gracioso Emmet, por cierto, ¿Rose?, ¿Y Alice y Bella?**.-

-**Ya vamos!!**.-Dijo Alice empujándome hacia la sala que es donde estaban los demás. Cuando llegamos pude apreciar las reacciones de todos los presentes, pero, sinceramente, no me quedo ninguna grabada, ya que había una sola reacción que me importaba. Edward estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos en extremo, él estaba completamente inmóvil, no parpadeaba, no movía ni un solo centímetro su cuerpo y es más, creo que ni siquiera respiraba. Cuando Edward reacciono, comenzó a pasear su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y yo sentí más vergüenza de la que ya sentía, yo miraba el suelo, pero casi podía sentir su mirada sobre cada pedazo de mi cuerpo, a pesar de mi vergüenza, tengo que admitir que, tener a Edward Cullen mirándote de esa manera se siente genial.

-**Hey!, chicos**.-Nos llamo Alice.-**Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya quiero ir a la fiesta**.-Nos apremio para que nos apuráramos, nosotros solo le hicimos caso.

-**Bella**.-Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal, la mano de Edward me detuvo. Recordé cómo su mirada me recorrió hace rato, e inmediatamente me sonroje fuertemente. Él pareció no notarlo, o simplemente no lo menciono, se acercó más a mí, hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron muy cerca.-**Estas extremadamente hermosa esta noche, Bella**.-Me susurró en el oído, con una voz, que me pareció lo más sexi que existe en el universo. Obviamente, su comentario tenía que ser seguido por un sonrojo más fuerte aun. Edward se separo un poco de mí y levanto su mano derecha, la izquierda todavía me tenía sujeta, para acariciar mi mejilla izquierda.-**Como te dije hoy, me encantan tus sonrojos**.-Luego de eso sonrió torcidamente y yo subí por lo menos una escala de color, logrando con eso que el soltara una suave y musical risa.

-**Edward, Bella, ¿Qué parte de "tenemos que irnos" no entienden?**.-Nos dijo Alice mientras golpeaba rítmicamente su zapato con el suelo.

-**Ya vamos enana**.-Le respondió Edward.-**¿Qué te parece si yo la distraigo y tú sales corriendo?**.-Me susurro al oído cuando su hermana ya había salido de la habitación.

-**Me parece genial, solo hay dos pequeños problemas**.-Le dije tratando de sonar desilusionada.-U**no, lo más probable es que ya sepa cuál es el plan, tú sabes perfectamente que tiene ese "_don_" para ver el futuro**.-Le dije, con todo y las comillas imaginarias.-**Y segundo, después su venganza va a ser peor, así que opino que lo mejor será hacerle caso…por lo menos hoy**.-Le dedique una sonrisa y salí rápido del lugar antes de que la duendecillo decidiera volver.

-**¿Alice?, ¿A dónde vamos?**.-Le pregunte después de que la diera la dirección al chofer del hotel que ella había contratado para la ocasión. No sabíamos a donde nos llevaba la duendecillo, lo único que sabíamos es que a un restaurant no nos iba a llevar porque ya habíamos comido en el hotel.

-**A la playa**.-Dijo simplemente con su mirada fija en la ventana de la Hummer que nos llevaba al lugar que ella había indicado.

-**Alice, son como las 8 de la noche, ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer en la playa a esta hora, y vestidos así**.-Esta vez fue Edward el que hablo. Obviamente él, al igual que yo encontraba algo raro en esto.

-**No se preocupen ustedes dos, ya van a ver que se van a divertir, y para que no se mortifiquen, les informo que ya llegamos.**- En ese momento nos volteamos a ver por la ventana del vehículo y, efectivamente, acabábamos de llegar a una playa, en donde, por lo que se podía apreciar se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta del año.

Había por lo menos cien vehículos más aparte del nuestro, había música alta, numerosos toldos cubrían varias partes del lugar, y, en medio de todo, había una gran fogata, que era la mayor fuente de iluminación de la playa en este momento.

-**¿Una fiesta de fogata?**.-Pregunto Emmet completamente sorprendido.-**Wow, Alice, eres un genio, ¿Cómo rayos te enteraste?**.-Em, había pasado de la sorpresa a la alegría en solo unos segundos.-**Realmente necesitaba una fiesta, hermanita, eres lo máximo**.-

-**Lo sé, Emmet, ahora, ¿Que les parece si nos acercamos o es que piensan pasar aquí el resto de la noche?, vamos**.-Nos alentó y comenzamos a seguirla hacia donde estaba la enorme fogata.

-**Tengo que admitirlo, esta vez a mi hermana se le ocurrió una excelente idea**.-Dijo Edward a mi lado mientras nos sentábamos en un gran tronco en donde no había nadie en frente de la fogata.

-**Sí, tienes razón**.-Después de eso estuvimos ahí, simplemente hablando como por unas dos horas hasta que de repente se levanto, yo lo mire interrogante y él como respuesta extendió su mano para que la tomara.

-**Ven, vamos a bailar**.-Me pidió, yo lo mire como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.-**¿Qué?**.-Me pregunto al ver mi expresión.

-**Edward, ya sabes lo increíblemente patosa que soy, y aun así quieres que baile contigo en la arena**.-

-**Oh, vamos Bella, para bailar este tipo de música no es necesario ser bueno bailando, es más, incluso puedes bailar parada en un mismo sitio todo la noche, y en caso de que te vayas a caer, yo voy a estar ahí para sujetarte**.-Después de decirme eso, me miro con esa cara tan espectacular que tiene y luego extendió más la mano que todavía estaba frente a mí.-**Vamos Bella, por favor**.-Prácticamente me suplico, así que ya no pude resistirme más y tome su mano para poder levantarme.

Él me guío a donde había más gente bailando, y por lo que pude ver, ahí estaban los desaparecidos Emmet y Rosalie, apenas llegamos, ellos como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, desaparecieron. Ahora, entendía porque no los habíamos visto en toda la noche.

Edward me guío llevándome hacia el centro de todas las personas bailando, cuando estuvimos ahí me coloco frene a él y espero a que yo me comenzara a mover.

Siguiendo mi instinto me acerque un poco más a él y comencé a mover mis caderas de un lado a otro, Edward no dudo en unirse a mí, ambos bailábamos al ritmo de la música, y, sorprendentemente, todavía no me había tropezado. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Sin darme cuenta, la distancia que nos separaba ahora era mucho más reducida, estábamos casi pegados!, iba a separarme un poco, cuando las palabras que Alice y Rose me dijeron hace unos días me vinieron a la mente. "_Tú eres hermosa, cualquier hombre se volvería loco por ti, entre ellos mi hermano, pero eso a veces no basta, a veces hay que usar la seducción para conquistar a alguien"_.

Con esas palabras en la cabeza decidí acercarme más a Edward, para de esta manera bailar más pegados aun. Él coloco sus manos en mis caderas mientras se movía a mi mismo ritmo.

Sus manos en mis caderas era una sensación grandiosa, decidí mover mis brazos y ponerlos alrededor de su cuello, y me acerque más aun (si es que eso es físicamente posible) a él.

-**Bella**.-Susurro, muy pero muy bajito, yo lo mire a esos preciosos ojos dorados que tenía y quede completamente atrapada por el poder de su mirada. Sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, estábamos, demasiado cerca, tanto que cuando el respiro su aliento me llego con demasiada intensidad, este era sumamente dulce, pero no tanto como para empalagar, su olor era único, incapaz de ser comparado e igualado por alguna clase de perfume o loción.

Justo cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, sentí una descarga eléctrica, mucho más potente que las que sentía cuando nuestras pieles se rozaban, y sorprendentemente, esta era mucho más agradable que cualquier cosa que haya sentido en mi vida.

No paso mucho antes de que no fuera un simple roce, ahora nuestros labios estaban completamente juntos, compartiendo un tierno y lento beso. Me sentía en el cielo cuando Edward llevo una de sus manos a atrás de mi cabeza para evitar que me separara de él, ja, como si eso fuera posible. Para hacerle entender que no quería estar lejos de él lleve mis manos a sus broniceos cabellos y comencé a acariciar su cuero cabelludo, pero, para mi desgracia, siempre hay alguien que está dispuesto a arruinar algo bueno.

-**Edward, Bella, es hora de irnos**.-Nos llamo Alice, desde no sé donde, pero apenas la escuchamos nos separamos y ambos desviamos la mirada, yo estaba tan roja que podría servir de semáforo.-**Vamos, apresúrense**.-Nos apremio.

-**Cre…creo que de…deberíamos irnos**.-Oh, qué lindo se ve cuando tartamudea, se ve tan vulnerable, que me dan ganas de lanzarme a abrazarlo y protegerlo.

-**S…si**.-Bravo Bella, ¿No podías ni siquiera decir una palabra tan fácil como esa sin tartamudear?, me regañe mentalmente.

Ambos, sin mirarnos ni una sola vez nos fuimos a donde estaban Alice y los demás. La pequeña estaba notablemente enfadada por algo, pero no sabíamos la razón.

-**Nos tenemos que ir ya, Emmet se puso a beber y ahora está, un poquito demasiado alegre**.-Dijo, y en eso me fije en él. Estaba apoyado de Jasper, Rosalie estaba a su lado, ayudando a su hermano, Emmet no podía mantenerse derecho y, sinceramente, se notaba que estaba borracho.-**Lo siento Edward, te prometo que te lo voy a recompensar, y a ti también Bella. Cuando este idiota se despierte mañana en la mañana voy a hacer que desee no haber probado en su vida una gota de alcohol**.-Dijo, y el brillo maligno que tenían sus ojos hicieron que no pudiera hablar para preguntarle por qué me iba a recompensar.

Sin que nadie agregara más nada a la conversación, nos montamos en el vehículo del hotel y nos dirigimos hasta este. El viaje transcurrió en completo silencio, claro, sacando la idioteces que decía Emmet en su estado de embriaguez que eran seguidas de las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba su hermana menor.

Al llegar al hotel nos fuimos directo hacia las "_Casitas_" y pensé que todo iba a seguir normal, pero que equivocada estaba.

-**Edward, amigo**.-Llamo Jasper y por lo que vi, estaba un poco apenado por lo que sea que fuera a decirle a Edward.-**Perdón por decirte esto, pero…Alice me mando a decirte que ella va a dormir conmigo en nuestra "_Casita_"**.-Dijo completamente nervioso, como si esperara una explosión por parte de Edward.

-**Yo no tengo problema con que ustedes dos duerman juntos, hermano, no entiendo porque te pones tan nervioso**.-Le dijo el Adonis en frente de él.

Antes de responder Jasper se encogió más, como si supiera que ahora que se dirigía el mismo a su muerte.-**Es que si eso pasa, tú tendrías que dormir en la habitación de las chicas…con Bella**.-Lo ultimo lo susurro, pero yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. En ese momento, se me subieron todos los colores habidos y por haber al rostro. Ósea, Edward y yo, juntos, después del maravilloso beso que nos dimos hace solo unos cuantos minutos, esta noche iba a ser un suplicio para mí.

-**Eh…y…yo…Jazz…este…**-Edward no paraba de tartamudear y no pudo seguir hablando ya que el pequeño duendecillo malvado que tenía por hermana llego nuevamente a donde estábamos nosotros, después de ayudar a Rose a llevar a Emmet a su habitación.

-**Jazzy, vamos a dormir, nos vemos mañana, Bella, a las 9 te pasamos buscando, está lista a esa hora**.-Y sin darle tiempo a ninguno de nosotros a responder se fue con Jasper arrastrado hasta su, ahora, habitación.

Ya que no se podía hacer nada, comencé a caminar hacia la habitación, abrí la puerta y deje que Edward entrara detrás de mí.

-**Vamos a hacer esto**.-Dijo inmediatamente que yo cerré la puerta.-**Tu duermes en la cama y yo duermo aquí en el sofá de la sala**.-

-**Olvídalo Edward**.-Le respondí yo, no podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que no solo lo habían corrido de su habitación para mandarlo a la mía y para colmo, iba a dormir en el sofá.-**Tú duerme en la cama, yo duermo aquí**.-Dije y señale el sofá.

-**De eso nada Bella, por favor, no seas tan cabezota, ¿No entiendes que no podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás durmiendo en ese incomodo sofá?**.-Me dijo serio. Y sus palabras me ayudaron a encontrar una excelente solución para nuestro problema.

-**Bueno, en ese caso, durmamos los dos en la cama**.-Él me miro con la boca abierta, sorprendido de lo que le estaba diciendo.-**Ósea, lo que quiero decir, que es obvio que los dos somos unos cabezotas, y que ninguno va a ceder, por eso, esa es la única solución**.-Le explique y me apresure a agregar para asegurarme que no encontrara excusa posible para escaparse.-**Además, la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que durmamos los dos cómodamente**.-

Edward me miro por lo que me parecieron horas y luego suspiro resignado.-**Esta bien**.-Dijo. Ya habiendo solucionado el problema de cómo íbamos a dormir me dirigí hacia el closet para buscar una pijama para ponerme, pero cuando conseguí la pijama que había traído, casi pego el grito en el cielo, esa no era la pijama que yo había empacado, esto definitivamente tenía _"Alice"_ escrito en todas partes. El pijama que estaba, ahora, entre mis manos era el camisón más corto que había visto en toda mi vida, era de color azul oscuro y a uno de los lados tenía una pequeña abertura, como si no mostrara ya lo suficiente.

Sin tener otra opción me lo coloque y como si hubiera estado preparado, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mi rostro. El camisón se ajustaba a mi cuerpo en extremo, sus finas tiras eran lo único que lo mantenía fijo en mi cuerpo, el escote dejaban una vista bastante buena de mis pechos y como ya había dicho, era la cosa más pequeña que había visto en mi vida, de broma me tapaba lo que tenía que tapar.

Me mire una vez más en el espejo del baño, esperando que mi cuerpo no luciera tan desagradable como yo opinaba que se veía. Al llegar a la habitación vi a Edward sentado en la cama, y casi me da un infarto cuando veo que solo llevaba puesto unos bóxers.

-**Espero que no te moleste, pero yo duermo con bóxers, y aunque no lo hiciera, mis cosas están en la otra "_Casita_"**.-Me explico, me imagino que fue que vio como lo veía. Me apresure a reaccionar, no vaya a ser que piense que soy una retrasada o algo por el estilo.

-**Pues yo no suelo dormir con tan poca ropa, pero tu hermana decidió cambiarme el pijama sin decirme nada**.-Le explique encogiéndome de hombros para tratar de no darle importancia.

-**Si te sirve de consuelo, opino que te ves muy bien**.-Mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar, el soltó una suave risa y se termino de acomodar en la cama.-**¿Vienes?**.-Me pregunto y yo solo asentí y camine hacia la cama. Me acomode para dormir y después de dedicarle un suave _"Buenas noches"_ cerré los ojos con la clara intensión de dormir toda la noche.

_

* * *

_

N/A: Como se los prometí, aquí les traigo puntualmente un nuevo capítulo de Only You.

_Hasta ahora es el más largo de todos, y uno de los que más me ha gustado. En realidad, era mucho más largo, y por esa razón tuve que dividirlo en dos, por eso y porque en realidad, a la otra parte le falta bastante y si quería tenerlo listo tenía que cortarlo._

_Por fin se dieron un Beso!!!!!!!, en mi idea original para este cap. eso no iba a pasar, pero ya que los tenía ahí, tan juntos, bueno, no pude desperdiciar la grandiosa oportunidad. Hablando de oportunidades, esa no es la única que tuvo Edward para hacer algo con respecto a Bella, y tengan por seguro que tampoco va a ser la última, no teniendo una hermana como Alice, empeñada en unirlos._

_Bueno, el siguiente Cap. si Dios quiere lo voy a esta publicando en un mes. Y les aseguro que va a tener mucho más de Edward-Bella. Oh, y para los que quieren ver el vestido de Bella, vayan hasta mi perfil._

_Ahora solo me queda pedirles que me envíen reviews para saber si les gusto o no el capitulo, también se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, insultos, lo que quieran, pero por favor mándenme cualquier cosa :-(_

_En fin, nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por su apoyo._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


	12. Cabo II

**Capítulo 12**

**Cabo II**

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Ya el sol comenzaba a salir, y yo no había podido pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, pero dudo seriamente que alguien me pueda culpar, no después del beso que compartimos Edward y yo, y definitivamente no, si tenemos en cuenta que un adonis, un dios griego está durmiendo no solo en la misma habitación que yo, sino también en la misma cama, mismo adonis con el que me bese anoche.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas de no moverme mucho en la noche, en caso de que estuviera despierto también, no notara mi falta de sueño, y, en caso de que estuviera dormido, no lo despertara.

Cuando los rayos del sol fueran ya bastantes, decidí desistir de mi intento de dormir, y, en lugar de eso me levante y fui hasta el baño para prepararme para este día. Me duche con agua caliente para relajar mis músculos agarrotados por la noche en vela, al salir me cepille los dientes y me peine y seque mi cabello, todo esto tratando de evitar verme en el espejo la mínimo posible, no necesitaba ver lo mal que me veía por no dormir. Al salir del baño me di cuenta de que Edward también se había levantado ya que no estaba en la cama.

-**Buenos días, Bella**.-Me saludo cuando salí de la habitación, el estaba sentado en la sala leyendo un libro.

-**Buenos días, Edward**.-Le correspondí al saludo, me acerque hasta donde estaba él y me senté a su lado.-**¿Puedo saber que lees?**.-

-**Cumbres Borrascosas.**-Me respondió y luego dejo de leer el libro y lo dejo sobre su regazo.-**¿Quieres comer?**.-Yo solo le conteste con un asentimiento de cabeza.-**Ok, voy a llamar a servicio a la habitación y voy a pedir el desayuno, ¿Quieres algo en especifico?**.-

-**Lo que tú quieras está bien para mí.**-Le respondí y me senté en el sofá de la sala.-**Pensé que no te gustaba**.-Le comente acordándome de que él me había dicho, que, específicamente ese libro no le gustaba.

-**Y no me gusta**.-Me respondió mientras marcaba el número del servicio a la habitación.

-**Entonces, ¿Por qué lo lees?**.-Él soltó una pequeña risita antes de responder.

-**Supongo que el que te gustara tanto me dio curiosidad y al final termine leyéndolo**.-Fue su respuesta, decidí dejar el asunto así que me puse a ver televisión mientras esperaba a que trajeran la comida.

Él pidió un desayuno bastante variado, había fruta, tostadas, huevos, jugo y leche. Los dos comimos en silencio, y, a diferencia de antes, este silencio no era cómodo, o por lo menos no lo era completamente.

Todavía tenía mi cabeza el beso que compartimos anoche, y, estoy más que segura que el silencio que nos rodeaba se debía a que él también pensaba en eso.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, ambos nos sobresaltamos. Rápidamente fui a abrir la puerta, y, como suponía era Alice.

-**Bella, que bueno que ya estás lista**.-Me dijo al ver que ya estaba vestida.-**Edward**.-Lo llamó cuando entro en la habitación.-**Ya puedes ir a tu **_**"Casita"**._-Le dijo, utilizando un tono en el que decía claramente que tenía que irse ahora.

-**Claro, igual me quiero cambiar de ropa. Nos vemos más tarde**.-Se despidió antes de salir por la puerta principal.

-**Oh Bella, no sabes cuánto lo siento, Emmet es un idiota**.-Me dijo Rosalie cuando unos minutos después de la llegada de Alice ella llamara a la puerta.

-**No te preocupes Rosalie**.-Trate de calmarla, estaba de mal humor.

-**¿Cómo quieres que me calme si por su culpa su momento quedo arruinado?**.-Me pregunto.

-**Pero Rose…**-

-**Pero Rose nada, ya tenemos una venganza planeada para él, y un plan fantástico para ti y Edward**.-Me dijo Alice saltando como una niña pequeña.-**Pero eso, para ti es un secreto, ahora, debemos irnos al spa del hotel. Tengo planeado una mañana completamente de relajación y todo lo que ocurra en la tarde es un secreto**.-

Sorprendentemente, ese plan no me parecía mal, quizás unas horas en el spa serían buenas.

-**Primero vamos a ir y nos van a hacer unos tratamientos corporales, luego faciales, y para terminar unos divinos masajes**.-Nos explico Alice mientras caminábamos al spa del hotel.

Pasamos toda la mañana en el spa, nos hicieron un tratamiento con semillas de no sé qué cosa, nos hicieron faciales para tener la piel del rostro suave y nos dieron unos masajes que nos dejaron completamente relajadas.

-**Bueno, Rose, ve a tu habitación y has que Emmet se vista, vamos a ir a visitar una de las playas más famosa de Cabo San Lucas, la playa del amor**.-Dijo Alice mientras íbamos de regreso a nuestras _"Casitas"._ Durante nuestra mañana en el spa habíamos encontrado el castigo perfecto para Emmet…Él iba a dormir nuevamente en el sofá de la sala de su habitación, y si hoy no se portaba bien, el castigo iba a ser mucho peor, la semana que viene, de lunes al domingo siguiente, Rosalie iba a dormir en su casa, dejando a Emmet solo. Sí, ya sé, sé que no parece la gran cosa, pero si tenemos en cuenta que ellos dos lo hacen más que conejos, pues, sí se podría considerar un castigo y fuerte, ya que Rose lo iba a tentar un tanto para hacerle peor el sufrimiento.

-**Lo que tú digas Alice, nos vemos en 30 minutos en su habitación**.-Nos dijo mientras se iba.

-**Ok, yo voy a ir a nuestra _"Casita"_ y voy a escoger nuestros atuendos, mientras, tú ve a avisarle a los chicos**.-Yo solo asentí y me dirigí a su habitación.

-**Hola**.-Salude a Edward cuando me abrió la puerta de su habitación. Él me sonrío y se aparto para dejarme pasar.

-**Hola**.-Me saludo mientras yo entraba.-**¿Qué tal el día en el spa?**.-

-**Aunque parezca asombroso, estuvo bastante bien.**-Le dije.-**¿Y Jasper?**.-Le pregunte al no ver al mencionado por ninguna parte.

-**Se está bañando**.-Me explico.

-**Oh, bueno, yo solo venía a decirles que Alice dice que se vistan que vamos a ir a visitar la playa del amor**.-Le dije lo que me había mandado Alice.

-**Ok, cuando salga del baño le digo**.-Acepto. Yo le sonreí mientras me levantaba del sofá donde me había sentado hace un rato.

-**Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera, Alice debe de estar esperándome para poder arreglarme**.-Edward soltó una suave risa antes de dirigirse a la puerta para abrírmela como buen caballero que era.

-**En ese caso no te retengo más, no quiero que Alice te torture más de la cuenta por tardarte, nos vemos en unos momentos**.-Me dijo al tiempo que yo salía de su habitación.

-**Claro, nos vemos**.-Me despedí y me dirigí a mi _"Casita"_ hacia lo que sería una tortura segura.

**Edward POV.**

Rayos, estaba completamente agotado. Apenas entre en la habitación que compartía con Jasper me dirigí a la cama y me acosté sobre ella sin importarme absolutamente nada si mi hermana y mi amigo hicieron algo más que dormir ahí en la noche.

No había podido dormir ni tres minutos en toda la maldita noche, pero claro, eso es entendible si tenemos en cuenta que estaba compartiendo la habitación y la cama con Bella. No es que me molestara ni nada por el estilo, pero después del fantástico beso que nos dimos en la playa, no podía pensar en otra cosa que fueran sus perfectos labios posados sobre los míos.

Maldije mil veces a mis hermanos por habernos interrumpido. No sé cómo hice para no gritarle al gigante de mi hermano. Cuando lo viera estoy seguro que no se iba a salvar de mí.

-**Edward, se nota que estas cansado, ¿Algo que quieras contarle a tu amigo?**.-Jasper fue el responsable de sacarme de mis pensamientos, levante mi cabeza de la almohada y lo vi sonriendo desde la puerta de recamara.

-**No tengo nada que contar**.-Le dije evitando su mirada.

-**Oh, vamos Edward, dime ¿Que es lo que paso?**.-

-**Nada Jazz, simplemente no pude pegar un ojo ya que lo único que hacía era pensar en ella y en sus preciosos y dulces labios**.-Le dije mientras volvía a apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada.

-**Oh, eso, Alice no dejo de idear torturas para Emmet, está muy enfadada porque por su culpa estuvo en la obligación de arruinar su momento**.-

-**Ojala me deje algo a mí, si ella no lo hace arrepentirse de haber probado una sola gota de alcohol, lo voy a hacer yo**.-Murmure lo más alto que pude, pero realmente no tenía energías para nada. Jasper se fue hacia la sala a ver televisión, pero antes de irse cerró la puerta del dormitorio para que yo pudiera descansar. Nota mental: Darle las gracias a Jazz.

Poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en la inconsciencia, y, sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormido. Cuando me levante ya eran casi las doce del mediodía. Me levante de la cama y fui hasta el baño a darme un baño para terminar de despertarme, conociendo a mi hermana, si no nos había llamado todavía es que planeaba algo para después de comer, por lo que era mejor estar listo para ese momento.

-**¡Hey men!, despertaste**.-Me dijo Jasper cuando salí del dormitorio y me sentaba junto a él en la sala.

-**Sí, no quería que después Ali se enfadara conmigo por hacer que nos retrasemos en cualesquiera que sean las cosas que tiene pensado hacer hoy.**-Le dije mientras tomaba el control remoto que estaba sobre el sofá, a un lado de Jasper, y cambiaba de canal.

-**¡Hey!, yo estaba viendo eso**.-Me dijo enfadado.

-**No lo parecía**.-Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

-**Bueno, no importa, después de todo me iba a bañar. Me avisas si viene Alice**.-Espero a que yo que le respondiera antes de irse hasta el baño de la habitación.

Mientras él estuvo en el baño, Bella fue a nuestra habitación para avisarnos que íbamos a ir a la playa. En ese momento su piel se veía más brillante y más delicada que antes. No sé como carajos resistí la tentación de acercarme a ella y tocarla, o como tuve el autocontrol suficiente como para no lanzarme a sus labios para repetir el beso de la noche pasada. Pero el punto es que lo hice, y me sentí muy complacido conmigo mismo.

Cuando Jasper por fin estaba listo, ambos fuimos hasta la habitación de las chicas, donde ya estaban Rosalie y mi hermano mayor, este tenía una cara que daba a entender que estaba más que enfadado.

-**Hola**.-Saludamos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo, al tiempo que cruzábamos la puerta de la habitación e ingresábamos a esta.

-**¡Jazzy!**.-No había que ser adivinos para saber que ese grito pertenecía a Alice. Ella apenas lo vio salió corriendo a su encuentro.

-**Hola Jasper**.-Lo saludo Bella y a mí me dedico una preciosa sonrisa.

-**Hola, Edward, Jasper**.-Nos saludo Rosalie. El único que ni se movió fue mi hermano mayor.-**Saluda**.-Regaño Rose a Emmet, este resignado gruño un _**"hola".**_

-**Sera mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que ir a la playa ahora, ya que para más tarde tengo otra cosa planeada**.-Nos dijo mi hermana mientras nos obligaba a ir saliendo de la _"Casita"._

Nos fuimos del Hotel en una de las Hummer que este tenía para alquilar a los huéspedes, mis hermanos y yo ya habíamos ido hasta allá con nuestros padres por lo cual ya sabíamos cómo llegar. Tardamos menos de 15 minutos y al llegar estaba prácticamente vacía, me imagino que eso es porque estamos en temporada baja.

-**Wow, es hermosa**.-Escuche a Bella decir a mi lado.

-**Está bien**.-Le conteste volteándome a mirarla, su mirada asombrada observando el paisaje que se alzaba frente a nosotros, fue más que suficiente para que quedara deslumbrado.-**Pero yo no utilizaría la palabra hermosa, no comparándolo contigo**.-Le conteste sin pensar. Obtuve como respuesta un precioso sonrojo por parte de ella. Nunca, y lo repito, nunca me cansaré de verla sonrojarse.

-**Hey!, tortolitos, vamos**.-Nos apremio mi hermana, ambos comenzamos a caminar en silencio hasta donde se encontraban los demás. Habían colocado varias sillas de playa y algunas toallas sobre la arena para que nos pudiéramos poner cómodos.

Nos sentamos y estuvimos un rato hablando, sobre cualquier tema. Al cabo de veinte y tantos minutos mi hermana nos convenció para que nos metiéramos a bañarnos en las cristalinas aguas.

-**Eddie, cierra la boca que te va a entrar una paloma entera en ella**.-Me dijo mi hermano, logrando así que mis ojos pudieran despegarse del espectacular cuerpo de Bella. Ella era sin duda demasiado sexy para su propio bien. Cargaba puesto un traje de baño de color azul claro con franjas blancas que atravesaban el bañador en distintas direcciones.

-**No tenía la boca abierta, Emmet**.-Dije entre dientes, para que el aludido fuera el único capaz de oir mis palabras. Como respuesta, él solo se rió estruendosamente.

Decidido a no hacerle caso a mi hermano grandulón, camine hasta el agua, y fui hasta donde estaban mi hermana, Jasper y Bella.

-**Este lugar es fantástico, gracias por invitarme a este viaje**.-Les dijo de lo más contenta Bella, se veía tan linda con una enorme sonrisa atravesando su perfecto rostro. En ese momento me prometí que haría lo que fuera porque siempre tuviera esa expresión en la cara.

-**Edward**.-Me llamo mi hermana en voz baja, después de un rato de estar sumergidos en el agua decidimos volver a la orilla y ahora estábamos hablando.

-**¿Qué pasa Alice?**.-Le dije en el mismo tono de voz.

-**Lleva a Bella a pasear por la playa**.-Me contestó, yo la mire a la cara y ella me guiño un ojo. En eso entendí que es lo que quería decir, así que estuve de acuerdo con mi hermana.

-**Está bien. Bella**.-La llame, ella que estaba hablando con Jazz volteo a mirarme.-**¿Quieres caminar por la playa?**.-Le pregunte, ella se lo pensó como por dos segundos antes de aceptar.

-**¿Qué te parece?**.-Le pregunte después de que anduviéramos durante un rato en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-**Me parece precioso, todo es tan bello que no parece de este mundo, me encanta**.-Me contesto con sus ojos brillantes.-**Siempre quise poder viajar y conocer el mundo, creo que esta es una buena parte para empezar, ¿No crees?**.-

-**Claro que lo creo, pero es mejor poder conocer el mundo junto a una persona que quieras, así de esta manera el viaje sería mejor**.-Le dije, y en el instante me arrepentí, ¿Soy yo o me estoy pareciendo mucho a mis hermanos con mis comentarios?.

Ella no contesto a mi comentario anterior, en lugar de eso se contesto con mirar el paisaje que se extendía ante nosotros. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, por lo cual nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio.

-**¡Bella!, ¡Edward!**.-Escuchamos la voz de mi pequeña hermana que nos llamaba, logrando con esto romper el silencio que nos rodeaba.

-**¿Qué pasa Alice?**.-Le pregunto mi precioso ángel en cuanto mi hermana llego hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-**Es que tenemos que irnos porque si no, no vamos a llegar a tiempo para hacer el viaje en catamarán, y eso es algo que en definitiva quiero hacer, así que vamos, muevan sus traseros y vámonos**.-

Seguimos a la pequeña duende hasta donde estaban los demás, y de ahí, nos fuimos directo a un puerto que había cerca de la playa en donde estábamos hace un momento.

-**Wow Alice, ¿Como conseguiste esa cosa?**.-Pregunto mi hermano al ver el enorme catamarán que nos esperaba en el puerto.

-**Fue fácil, claro, si tenemos en cuenta que estás hablando conmigo**.-

-**Creo que en alguna parte del recorrido perdiste la modestia Alice**.-Le dijo Rosalie mientras se comenzaba a reír siendo acompañada por las risas de todos nosotros.

-**Muy graciosa Rose**.-Le respondió mi hermana antes de unirse a nuestras risas.

-**Bueno, bueno, ya fue suficiente de risas, ahora, de verdad, dime, ¿Cómo conseguiste ese velero?**-

-**Simplemente llame a la recepción del hotel y les dije que era lo que quería y pues…me lo consiguieron**.-Dijo como si hubiera sido lo más fácil del mundo.

-**Ok Alice, está bien, me parece genial que hayas logrado conseguir el catamarán, pero, ¿No les parece mejor idea que en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando, ir y comenzar a navegar en esa belleza de nave?**.-Emmet fue el que hablo, se notaba que estaba muy emocionado por viajar en el velero.

-**Está bien, vamos**.-Dijo la enana a nuestro grandulón y emocionado hermano.

En realidad, el catamarán era fantástico, era enorme, en él fácilmente entraríamos nosotros y unas 50 personas más, y aun así habría espacio suficiente para estar cómodos. En definitiva, un excelente lugar para pasar la tarde.

-**¿Les parece bien si ponemos música?**.-Nos pregunto Alice después de estar al menos una hora hablando. Mientras nosotros hablábamos había gente especializada en navegación encargándose del catamarán.

Todos asentimos por lo que ella se perdió un momento y cuando comenzó a sonar la música, ella volvió a aparecer.

_It's summertime_

_Ladies looking hot_

_Shaking up what they've got_

_Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon_

-**¡Me encanta esa canción!**.-Exclamo Rose al tiempo que se levantaba de donde estaba sentada.-**Vamos Emmet, quiero bailar**.-Por supuesto mi hermano no se pudo resistir a su novia, tampoco es que quisiera, conocía esa canción y a mi hermano, por lo que sabía a la perfección que mi hermano iba a tener un serio problema después, ya que Rosalie, como castigo por lo del día anterior, no le iba a dar nada de nada. Jasper me había contado eso en un momento que estuvimos solos, por lo cual decidí que con lo de Rosalie era más que suficiente.

_Sense is telling me you're looking_

_I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)_

_Boy I wonder what would happen_

_If I trip and let you in_

_Don't get shook my aggression_

_I just might be the one_

_Let's skip this conversation_

_Just whine your body up_

-**Jazzy, yo también quiero bailar**.-Dijo Alice y sin darle tiempo a Jasper de nada ya lo había levantado y se había pegado a él para bailar.

-**¿Vienes?**.-Le pregunte a Bella, ofreciéndole mi mano para que la tomara para que junto a mi fuera a bailar.

_(Ha ha ha)_

_Don't wanna wait no more_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_You got what I'm searching for_

-**Se que no voy a poder ganarte, así que no voy a resistirme, pero que quede claro, si te piso un pie no acepto reclamos**.-Me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano.

-**No te preocupes, sé que no me vas a lastimar**.-Le susurre cuando ya estuvimos los dos de pie, con ella al frente de mí.

_Cuz I'm feeling your vibing_

_I'm riding high is exotic_

_And I want you, I want you here_

_Pull me closer and closer and_

_Hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near_

Ella se acerco muy sensualmente a mi cuerpo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca llevo ambos brazos a la altura de mi cuello, el cual rodeo con estos y comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la música, juro por Dios que esta mujer me va a matar.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

Después de que salí del shock que me había causado ella, con sus movimientos tan sensuales, decidí jugar a lo mismo que ella. "Con que quieres jugar, ¿no?, entonces atente a las consecuencias". Me dije mentalmente antes de rodear su cintura con mis brazos y acercar su cuerpo más al mío.

_A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)_

_Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao_

_Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao_

_Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!_

No sé qué es lo que nos pasaba, pero ambos estábamos bailando muy sensualmente, ninguno de los dos tenía vergüenza. Estábamos completamente desatados, y eso me gustaba.

_Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot_

_Winding up your body you don't have to stop_

_My temperature is rising want you more than before_

_It's an animal attraction, whine your body up_

Creo que no fue buena idea distraerme en ese momento, ya que cuando me di cuenta, Bella se había volteado, y ahora me daba la espalda. Joder. Si pensé que antes estaba bailando jodidamente sensual es porque no la había visto en este momento.

_(Ha ha ha)_

_It's the magic on the floor_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_I don't wanna wait no more_

Estaba moviendo sus caderas demasiado bien para mi gusto, si seguía así iba a tener que lanzarme al mar al terminar el baile, aclaro, no es que me moleste que baile así, lo que me molesta es que no tenga nada después de esto, _más que un enorme problema, difícil de disimular._

_Cuz I'm feeling your vibing_

_I'm riding high is exotic_

_And I want you (and i want you too),_

_I want you (and I want you too) here_

_Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and_

_Hold me tight to your body_

_I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near_

J-O-D-E-M-E. ¿Es que acaso quería matarme?, pues eso es lo único que se me ocurre para explicar el echo de que bajara de la manera tan sensual como lo hizo en ese momento, bajando su cuerpo, completamente pegado al mío, hasta tocar el piso, para luego subir con la misma sensualidad y habilidad con la que había bajado, y todo eso siguiendo el ritmo de la música, todo el tiempo.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

Creo que Bella debería ir a hacer una audición para formar parte de las Pussicat Dolls, definitivamente era tan sensual como cualquiera de ellas, por no decir que lo era más, incluso que todas juntas.

_Right here_

_now bring your body to me right here_

_she's got the finest body I fear_

_shake your booty off_

_shake it off in high gear_

_and she runs her fingers to my ear_

_and all the black mons got white fear_

_and she shakes her booty right here_

_now pump up the volume right here_

Sin poder aguantar más el movimiento de sus caderas, en especial en esta posición, la voltee para que quedara mirándome, y, ahora, en esta posición, me acerque tanto a ella que cuando ella hacía el más mínimo movimiento, yo lo sentía completamente.

_(woah woah woah)_

_It's rifing_

_(woah woah woah)_

_Give me the whine now_

_C'mon!_

Acerque lo más que pude mi cara a la suya, claro, esto lo hice inconscientemente, ahora sentía su dulce y cálido aliento, cada vez que inhalaba en busca de aire.

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

En ese momento, sus preciosos ojos marrones me miraron directamente a los míos, esta era mi jodida oportunidad, y la iba a aprovechar. Me acerque un poco más a su rostro de porcelana, estábamos tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozaban. No me acerque más, esperando a que ella me rechazara o me diera su permiso.

_Lo cuero, toca los cueros_

_Loca e que ta!!_

_She's crazy!_

Ahí termino la canción, pero nosotros no nos separábamos, esto era perfecto, ella no se había alejado de mi, por lo que decidí que era momento de besarla, ya no podía soportarlo más. Termine la distancia que nos separaba y ahora sí junte sus suaves labios con los míos, esta vez, no en un simple roce, sino en un beso de verdad, en un beso lleno de ternura, dulzura, cariño, pasión, y amor, porque sí, no había razón de que lo negara, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan.

Cuando ella correspondió a mi beso fue como estar en el paraíso para mí, estuve tentado a gritar de la felicidad, pero como para eso tenía que separarme de ella considere que eso podía esperar. Sí, es cierto, este no era nuestro primer beso, pero, era mejor porque ahora estoy seguro que ella siente algo por mí, porque, si no me quisiera, puede que respondiera a uno, pero no a dos, por eso, ahora disfrutaba tanto.

-**Ah, miren el atardecer**.-Escuche la voz de Rosalie, que fue más que suficiente para romper la magia del momento. Bella y yo nos separamos instantáneamente.

-**Bella, Edward, vengan**.-Nos llamo mi hermana. Sin decir nada y sin mirarnos nos acercamos a donde estaban los demás, en el borde del barco, para ver el fabuloso atardecer que se presentaba ante nosotros.

-**Es bellísimo**.-Dijeron mi hermana y Rosalie, casi al mismo tiempo, lo que causo una risita tonta en ambas. Así nos quedamos observando el crepúsculo hasta que el cielo estuvo completamente oscuro. Cuando esto paso comenzamos el viaje de regreso hasta la costa. Este no duro mucho, solo unos veinte minutos, estando ya en tierra firme nos fuimos directo al hotel, ya que mi hermana todavía tenía algo planeado para esta noche, y si queríamos dormir algo antes de salir para el aeropuerto a las 8 de la mañana, mas nos valía apresurarnos

-**Ok, tienen una hora para vestirse. Jazzy ya sabe a dónde vamos a ir, así que él les dirá para que tengan una idea de cómo tienen que vestirse. Ahora, ya habiendo aclarado ese punto. Nos vemos en un rato**.-Nos dijo Alice antes de arrastrar a sus dos amigas al interior de la cabaña que ella y Bella compartían.

-**Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos sino es que quieren tener toda la furia de su hermana sobre ustedes**.-Nos dijo Jasper mientras abría la puerta de nuestra "Casita".

-**Y…¿A dónde vamos "_Jazzy_"?**.-Pregunto Emmet, lo ultimo lo dijo imitando perfectamente a mi hermana, lo que causo un ataque de risa de mi parte.

-**Vamos al lugar en donde Edward por fin se le declarará a Bella**.-Fue lo único que nos dijo antes de entrar en la cabaña y comenzar a arreglarnos.

**Bella POV.**

-**¿Un Karaoke?**.-Le pregunte completamente incrédula a Alice mientras ingresábamos a un local con un anuncio de que hoy era noche de Karaoke.-**¿Vinimos hasta Cabo San Lucas para hacer algo que podemos hacer en Los Angeles en cualquier momento?**.-Dios, simplemente no lo podía creer, estoy segura de que Alice se estaba volviendo loca.

-**Bella, no te olvides que yo no hago nada a la ligera, si escogí este lugar es porque tengo algo planeado, ahora, deja de quejarte y entra**.-

El interior del local era genial, estaba muy bien decorado. La decoración era completamente en blanco y negro. Las paredes negras rodeaban varias mesas redondas del mismo color. Las sillas de un blanco tan brillante que te encandilaba, había también algunos sofás esparcidos por la estancia, estos igualmente eran blancos. El lugar como había dicho antes, era simplemente genial.

-**Miren, ahí hay una mesa**.-Dijo Emmet, nosotros seguimos su mirada y efectivamente había un mesa cerca del escenario lo suficientemente grande como para que nos pudiéramos sentar todos cómodamente.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa y nos sentamos mientras charlábamos animadamente. Después de un rato Alice se levanto sin decir nada y, simplemente desapareció, un momento estaba en frente a mí, y al segundo siguiente ya no lo estaba. No le di mucha importancia porque ya sabía cómo era ella, quizás se le ocurrió alguna loca idea, y como de verdad no quería saber nada de eso, decidí ignorar su comportamiento.

-_**Hay un nuevo participante esta noche, así que, Edward Cullen, sube al escenario por favor**_.-Cuando escuche su nombre voltee a mirarlo inmediatamente, él estaba completamente en shock, con los ojos y la boca abierto a no más poder.

-**Alice**.-Siseo cuando salió de estado en el que había quedado.-La voy a matar.-Dijo esta vez más alto.

-**¿Qué fue lo que dijo Eddie?**.-Emmet hizo la pregunta que yo quería realizar.

-**Dijo que voy a participar en el Karaoke, esto tiene el nombre de Alice escrito en todas partes**.-Dijo mirando a su hermano mayor.

-**¿Qué tiene mi nombre?**.-En ese momento Alice llego hasta nuestra mesa, completamente alegre.

-**Alice**.-Volvió a sisear Edward.-**¿Estás loca?, ¿Qué te hace creer que voy a cantar?**.-

-**Oh, hermanito, _ya_ sé que vas a cantar, así que no intentes resistirte que sabes que vas a perder y mejor sube al escenario para que no quedes como un cobarde, y no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien**.-Le dijo, pero antes de que él le contestara, lo que seguro no serían cosas bonitas ella se le acerco y le susurró algo. Edward se separo de ella y sin decir nada se fue hasta el escenario y se preparo para cantar.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, n__ow I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

Comenzó a cantar inmediatamente. Adoraba esa canción, la voz de Jason Mraz era muy linda, pero definitivamente palidecía a lado de la de Edward.

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

En ningún momento Edward había quitado sus ojos de los míos, era como si me estuviera dedicando la canción a mí. Ya va, ¿Y si me la está dedicando?, Dios, creo que necesito aire, porque definitivamente eso no puede estarme pasando a mí.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment babe sing with me_

_I love peace for melody_

_And it's our god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

A esta altura de la canción, todos los presentes en el local, acompañaban a Edward con las palmas, él, mientras seguía en medio del escenario, mirándome. Y yo, como la propia tonta tenía una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que no podía apartar la vista de la de él.

_So, I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

Se comenzó a mover por el escenario, sus movimientos eran elegantes y sumamente sensuales, todas las miradas de las personas del lugar, estaban puestas sobre él, incluida la mía.

_Scooch on over closer dear _

_And I will nibble your ear_

Edward mientras seguía cantando bajo del escenario y se movió lentamente hasta la mesa en donde estábamos nosotros sentados.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

Cuando estuvo frente a nuestra mesa, se acerco a mí y me extendió la mano que no sostenía el micrófono, como una clara invitación a que la tomara, cosa que no dude en hacer.

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

Suave y delicadamente me ayudo a ponerme de pie, y, aun sin soltarme seguía con la canción, que ahora, más que nunca, parecía que me estuviera dedicando.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours_

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, el volumen de su voz disminuía, a tal punto que era casi un susurro, un susurro que era solo para mí, de eso ya no tenía duda.

_So please don't, don't please don't_

_There's no need to complicated_

_Cause our time is short_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

Para cantar la última estrofa de la canción, alejo el micrófono y se acerco más a mí. Y, de esa manera, susurrándome al oído esa parte de la canción, esta termino. Edward se alejo solo un poco para poder verme a los ojos, y entonces lo dijo.

-**Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-**

_

* * *

_

HOLA!!

Por favor no me maten....

¿Qué tal me quedó este capítulo?, pues, a mí m encanto. Hubo mucho EdxBe. Y lo más importante, al fin Edward le pidió ser su novia a Bella, ¿Ustedes que creen que le conteste?

_También quiero agradecerles a ustedes por seguir leyendo la historia, por sus fabulosos reviews y por su apoyo y paciencia. _

_Oh, y para el interesado en las canciones del capítulo, son "Kat De Luna- Wine up" y "Jason Mraz- I'm yours"_

_Bueno, sin más que decir, me disculpo por la demora con el capitulo, y les pido, si no es demasiado pedir, claro, que le den play a los reviews._

_Por cierto, gracias a **Ktrin Black** porque gracias a ti me di cuenta de mi error con respecto a la letra de la canción de Jason Mraz, la corregí lo más rápido que pude._

_Gracias por todo, se les quiere._

_Atte.: DianiX-Li-Kuo._


End file.
